A Story to Remember
by Jackey
Summary: Um reino antigo, uma época passada, um amor proibido e um segredo por desvendar. O maior conflito que se viveu na História, o qual apenas a esperança desmedida e o amor irrevogável conseguirão vencer. Uma História para Recordar.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

**Love - Amor**

"- (…) Eu mostro-te a delicadeza, Hyuuga!"

"Não era preciso dizer-lhe que o amava, assim como ele também não precisava de mo dizer. Ambos sabíamos (…)"

**Hurt - Sofrimento**

"Foi o que eu me convenci ao longo dos cinco anos, para poder suportar a dor da sua partida."

"Neste preciso momento, sinto o meu coração rasgar, e não vi nem ouvi mais nada."

**Life - Vida**

"A vida na sua companhia é completa."

"Que importância tem a minha vida? Ele corre perigo. Todos eles, correm perigo!"

**Death - Morte**

"- Tenten, meu amor, aconteceu uma coisa muito terrível (…)"

"Não. Não, não pode ser… NÃO!"

**Fights - Lutas**

"(…) e também não demora eu estou a dar um murro a alguém."

"Retirei a espada do cinto, e concentrei todo o ódio que possuía por aquele homem no meu objectivo: salvá-la."

**War - Guerra**

"- Por favor, toma muito cuidado contigo, isto é perigoso, pode estar uma guerra pela nossa frente."

"Reprimi um vómito de agonia: um sádico mar de sangue já se havia formado, ao longo do desenrolar da batalha (…)"

**Revelations - Revelações**

"O meu pai estava mais branco que as paredes, ao ver Neji à sua frente. (…) Rapidamente, o seu rosto mudou para vermelho vivo, e gritou: - PRENDAM-NO!"

"- Ela nunca esteve morta, princesa. – disse ele, mostrando um sorriso sarcástico e sádico."

"- TEMARI?"

**Secrets – Segredos**

"Nem me atreveria a respirar, tal era a tensão e o silêncio. Oh meu santo Deus, e se formos descobertos?"

"É que calha que o seu mascarado encantado ser Neji Hyuuga em pessoa."

Isn't there any Happy End?

"- NEJI, NÃO!"

_A Story to Remember_

_

* * *

_

Bem, este é o trailler, para terem uma ideia da história.

É a minha primeira fanfic, por isso não me amtem xD é Tenten x Neji, o meu maior víco :b epassa-se na época medieval, em Inglaterra.

espero que vos tenha criado a vontade de continuar a ler, o primeiro capítulo está mesmo a saír xD

Jackey


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction – A Story to Remember **

**Tenten x Neji**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

**Cap. 1 – Mente inovadora.**

Tenten pov ::

Suspirei.

Mais um daqueles bailes enfadonhos, aos quais a minha mãe me obriga a ir, e sempre com a mesma desculpa: _" Tu és uma Princesa, Tenten, com 19 anos! Já não tens idade para fazer birrinhas, e para além disso, já está no tempo de escolheres um marido, e bailes são óptimas oportunidades para o fazeres!_ " É sempre o mesmo discurso de 5ª categoria.

Ela diz-me isso cada vez que o meu pai, o grande Rei Mitsashi, o _big boss_ das redondezas, organiza um baile deste género e decide convidar todos os duques, príncipes e cavaleiros que conhece, sempre com um especial entusiasmo quando convida o génio do Clã Uchiha.

Objectivo: arranjar-me um marido.

Sucesso: nulo.

Não acho que tenha idade para casar. Pelas cuecas de Merlin, tenho 19 aninhos! Mas o que eu acho interessa?

Claro que não.

E também não acho que deva casar apenas porque os meus pais assim o querem e porque é a minha obrigação, (passando essa parte à frente) SE um dia me vier a casar, será com um Homem que eu Ame (ou perto disso)! Mas isso interessa a alguém?

Claro que não.

Mas para quê pensar mais no assunto? Quais são as probabilidades de encontrar alguém que ame a rapariga energética, descontraída, extrovertida e desleixada que se esconde atrás de vestidos pirosos e sapatos de saltos altos fúteis? Zerrô. Mal me deixam comunicar com rapazes da minha idade em circunstâncias normais (isto é, sem ter uma mãe Rainha sempre atrás de vocês armada em cigana casamenteira).

O mais perto que tive como 'amigos', foi há alguns anos. Quando era mais nova, tinha aí os meus 12 anos, costumava fugir da minha dama de companhia (leia-se ama, porque ela servia mais para me controlar que para fazer companhia). As fugas da ama duraram até aos meus 14 anos, quando fui apanhada por um guarda ao sair do castelo e tive de ouvi-las dos meus pais. Lembro-me tãão bem, das noites em que fingia que estava a dormir, esperava que ela saísse, e fugia clandestinamente. Abria a janela do aposento e, com a ajuda de lençóis entrelaçados uns nos outros (já preparados), descia as muralhas dos castelos, estilo rapel. (N.A: eu sei, é MUITO estranho para aqueles tempos, mas vocês conhecem aqui a nossa querida e inovadora Tenten :b)

Nas vezes em que conseguia sair do castelo sem ser vista, ia para um dos campos dos agricultores, onde brincava sempre um grupo de miúdos da minha idade. Eu brincava com eles sempre que podia. Não escondia a minha identidade, porque sabia que acabariam por saber assim como assim, mas nunca me haviam denunciado, nem aos seus pais nem a ninguém.

Éramos, ao todo, cinco. Três rapazes e duas raparigas. Dava-me particularmente bem com a menina loira de olhos verdes chamada Temari no Sabaku (filha dos camponeses daquela terra, que tinha um irmão que também estava connosco, chamado Gaara) e com um certo rapaz de cabelo extenso escuro e uns olhos perolados enigmáticos, chamado Neji Hyuuga, (ele era muito amigo do outro rapaz do nosso grupo, Shikamaro Nara) e, tal como eu, fugia da sua ama para se ir divertir. Era um ano mais velho que eu.

_Flashback On_

_ - Então, tu também foges da tua ama? – perguntei-lhe, fascinada ao saber que não era a única._

_ - Sim._

_ - Mas também és um príncipe ou algo assim?_

_ - Não, a minha família é uma das mais antigas do país e é muito rica. Tenho uma "ama" chata sempre em cima de mim e da minha prima, por isso fujo. – disse ele indiferente._

_ - Mas tu moras com a tua prima? _

_ - Sim, os meus pais morreram há muito tempo, quando ainda era muito pequeno, e como herdeiro dos Hyuuga, fui viver com o meu tio._

_ Surpreendera-me a frieza que empregara ao falar dos pais mortos, mas era esse o seu jeito, já o conhecia bem. Ele era frio e calculista, e até um pouco orgulhoso e egoísta, mas era uma boa pessoa. Estava sempre lá quando eu precisava, e quando se sabe lidar com a sua personalidade, percebe-se que ele não o faz por mal._

_- Sinto muito, isso dos teus pais…_

_- Já me habituei, para dizer verdade, nem me lembro muito bem deles. Mas conta-me tu, como é que é, a princesinha delicada que foge às escondidas da supervisora – gozou ele, e mostrou-me um sorriso de canto deslumbrante, que fizera o meu estômago dar uma reviravolta. Tinha apenas 13 anos, mas tinha de admitir que sentia um sentimento especial por ele, superior à amizade que nos unia. Mostrei-lhe a língua._

_- Já te disse para não dizeres isso. Aff, princesa delicada! Eu mostro-te a delicadeza, Hyuuga! – gostava de lhe chamar pelo apelido quando me defendia das suas provocações. _

_- Hum, quero ver isso, panda! _

_Dito e feito._

_Saltei para cima as suas cavalitas e dei-lhe um murro com toda a força no ombro, sabendo que mesmo assim não o iria magoar muito, e baguncei-lhe os cabelos. _

_- Panda o tanas, ceguinho de cruz credo!_

_Ele chamava-me panda por causa dos coques que eu fazia, odiava ter o cabelo solto. Então costumava chamar-lhe ceguinho, por causa dos olhos brancos._

_- Au, sua desgraçada! – e riu-se, pegando em mim tipo saco de batatas, e atirando-me para uma poça de lama enorme ali perto._

_- SEU DESNATURADO! OLHA SÓ PARA MIM! – e atirei-lhe um punhal de lama mesmo para o meio da sua cara._

_O seu riso cessou de imediato. Para a seguir rir-mos os dois das nossas figuras._

_Flashback Off _

Ri-me ao lembrar aquele momento, mas a seguir abanei a cabeça para afastar aquelas recordações. _Não Tenten, não é hora para estar a matutar nisso._

Encontrava-me agora no _hall _prévio do salão de festas. Estava na hora, apesar de estar atrasada como sempre, de fazer a minha "entrada triunfal".

Inspirei fundo e entrei no salão.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 2 – Reencontro.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVIII

_Encontrava-me agora no hall prévio do salão de festas. Estava na hora, apesar de estar atrasada como sempre, de fazer a minha "entrada triunfal"._

_Inspirei fundo e entrei no salão._

Estava apinhado de gente, um horror. Eram condes, príncipes de muito muito longe, gente rica e narizes empinados por tudo o que era sítio, com elegantes trajes cerimoniais. Para ser sincera, não sei para quê tanta cerimónia, não estão num casamento real ou algo do género. Enquanto eu trajava num simples mas, prontos, até bonito vestido bege com adornos dourados, tendo um decote em V e mangas que alargavam até aos pulsos.

Havia um enorme banquete, com comida à fartura: desde carnes variadas, vegetais, batatas, arroz e cereais. Pessoalmente, prefiro uns pãezinhos de aveia com uma fatia de chouriço e uma caneca de leite. Havia ale, (N.A: para quem não sabe, "ale" era o que os ingleses chamavam à cerveja antigamente) em todas as mesas, que foram anexadas para esta ocasião, formando um enorme U. Em frente ao U, estava uma mesa na horizontal, reservada à família real. No centro da formação das mesas, havia um amplo espaço reservado para dançar. Havia um camarote por cima do banquete, paralelo à mesa da família real, onde estavam os músicos e os respectivos instrumentos.

Percorri o salão com o olhar, e reconheci uma amiga minha, Haruno Sakura. Para dizer verdade, era a minha única amiga no meio desta canalha toda. Ela tinha cabelos estranhamente rosados lisos e compridos, olhos verdes e apoiava-me na minha opinião no que dizia respeito a quase tudo, desde o casamento prematuro aos bailes.

-Sakura! Não sabia que vinhas! – Estava contente por ela vir, a minha noite já não seria tão má.

-Tenten! Já me jubilaste o serão! – Repetiu os meus pensamentos e abraçou-me, para espanto das pessoas (leia-se criaturas) à nossa volta.

- Então, como vai isso? Ainda te querem obrigar a casar com o Inuzuka? – Sakura era de uma família muito antiga e influente, e os seus pais declararam que ela casaria com o filho de outra família de condes, os Inuzuka.

- Ai, nem me fales! Tenho tentado convencê-los, mas não me dão bandeira! A minha mãe disse que só cederia se eu arranjasse outro conde que substituísse o Inuzuka… - Sakura corou, e compreendi logo onde ela queria chegar. – E, bem, tu sabes… os Uchihas, estas a ver… - Ela era apaixonada pelo mais novo dos Uchihas, Sasuke, desde que o viu pela primeira vez.

- Estou Sakura – interrompi-a – hum, até que tens bom gosto, mas ele tem umas trombas piores que eu nos meus dias ruins – e pisquei-lhe o olho – mas olha que ele é duque. O meu pai convidou-o, podias ir ver onde ele anda, pode ser que te convide para dançar.

Os seus olhos iluminaram-se.

- Achas? Bem, se ele quisesse dançar comigo já o teria feito, não é verdade? Mas tenho outro plano – e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sakura! – Repreendi-a, rindo-me da sua deixa.

- O que foi?

- Deixa-te disso mas é! Conta lá que plano é esse.

xXx

Não muito longe dali, um homem alto, de cabelo negro e comprido observava as duas donzelas a conversar ao fundo do salão. Ela destacava-se tanto das outras, a sua áurea de sinceridade era praticamente palpável, a sua simplicidade e beleza eram atordoantes e hipnotizantes para os seus olhos. Ah, as saudades que sentia daqueles profundos olhos castanhos e dos cabelos lisos e brilhantes, que lhe davam um ar tão enérgico mas ao mesmo tempo doce…

xXx

- Bem, pode funcionar, aliás, os velhos truques são os melhores. – Disse, para não a desencorajar. Bem, tenho que admitir que fiquei toda empolgada quando ela me falou num plano para se aproximar de Sasuke Uchiha, e então ela sai-se com aquela do "deixar cair um lenço na sua frente" e, como bom cavalheiro, Sasuke obviamente vai apanhar para lhe dar, e aí ela vai sorrir e agradecer docemente, vai olhá-lo nos olhos e depois segue para o seu lugar. Estava à espera de algo mais chocante, do tipo: vou chantageá-lo para me seguir, vou com ele para uma sala deserta, amarro-o a uma cadeira e faço-lhe uma proposta de casamento.

…

_Tenten, esta foi meio besta. _Disse a mim própria. Credo, nem me reconheço.

- Ten, por favor, diz-me o que achas de verdade, ele tem ao menos de saber que eu existo! – disse-me ela desesperada.

- Bem, eu já te disse, os velhos truques costumam funcionar, eu é que estava à espera de algo mais empolgante, do tipo: … - mas depois lembrei-me e calei logo a minha boca – bem, esquece, não vem ao caso! – disse meia constrangida.

- Tenten, o queque andavas tu a pensar que eu ia fazer? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Tente! Vem cá, estão aqui _pessoas_ que te querem conhecer!

Fomos interrompidas pelo meu pai. Uau, ele ainda se lembra do meu nome. Inicialmente fiquei grata, pois agora não teria de dar satisfações a Sakura pelo meu pensamento idiota, mas notei a ênfase dele na palavra _pessoas_. Estava explicado: Homens.

Fui, contrariadamente, ter com ele, depois de me desculpar para Sakura.

- Diga, _pai_. – Entoei o _pai _de forma diferente, pois digamos que não me dou muito bem com ele. As únicas vezes que o vejo é às refeições e as únicas vezes que falamos é para discutirmos qual o meu "futuro marido".

- Sir Uchiha, esta é a minha filha Tenten – e sorriu misteriosamente para o grande homem que agora me observava de cima a baixo, com olhos negros frios e inexpressivos. Era o grande e todo-poderoso Sir Uchiha, pai do Sasuke. Digamos que ele é o segundo _big boss_ aqui da zona, a seguir ao meu pai. – Encantadora, não é verdade?

Alto. Isto não é bom sinal.

- Decerto servirá. – respondeu indiferente o _Sir Uchiha._

Servirei? _Servirei_ para quê?

- Servirei para quê? – perguntei, assim meio-toda à descarada.

- Tenten. – repreendeu-me o meu pai, olhando de seguida para o indivíduo à minha frente. – É tal e qual o temperamento da mãe!

- Estou a ver. – respondeu-lhe friamente. – Sasuke, filho chega cá! – ele chamou pelo filho, e aí os meus piores receios começaram a tomar forma. Eles querem apresentar-nos, e não demora está aqui a minha mãe a fazer planos para o casamento, e também não demora eu estou a dar um murro a alguém.

Mas Sasuke não estava ali, estava no outro lado do salão, onde eu estivera há 5 minutos com Sakura. Fiquei pasmada ao ver os dois a conversar, e Sakura segurava na mão um lenço branco. Sorri. Afinal ela sempre conseguira, e agora até estava a falar com ele. Reparei que ele a olhava de um modo, digamos, apreciador, e não era para menos, Sakura era muito bela. Mas tal olhar em Sasuke Uchiha, o frio, o arrogante, o anti-social; bem, é raro de se ver!

- Mas o queque ele anda a fazer? – Ouvi o indivíduo a murmurar. – Desculpe-me alteza, vou falar com o meu filho. Deixemos as apresentações para mais logo, decerto haverá tempo de sobra. – Disse friamente. Fez uma vénia e saiu ao encontro do filho.

Coitada da Sakura, agora que estava a conseguir falar com o seu Uchiha, vai aquele pavão pintado armado em casamenteiro separá-los. Senti que havia de fazer algo. Olhei para Sakura, ela encarava-me, pedindo-me silenciosamente para fazer alguma coisa. Ela também já reparara que o pai do Sasuke vinha na sua direcção. Corri ao encontro do Uchiha ponto-grande e meti-me na sua frente. Por muito contrariado, mas foi obrigado a fazer uma vénia.

- Onde vai, Sir Uchiha? – perguntei descaradamente, novamente.

- Vou falar com o meu filho, alteza, agora se me der licença… - e afastou-se em direcção a eles.

Interpus-me novamente, mas ele evitou-me e avançou em passadas largas, pelo que o acompanhei a correr, parcialmente.

-Sir Uchiha!

-Diga, alteza. – Disse ele entre dentes. Uai mãe, ele estava a ficar furioso, bem, mas não interessa, eu sou a princesa e ele não me pode fazer mal.

Abri a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que o distraísse, mas fui interrompida ao inicio da palavra por uma pessoa atrás de mim.

-Sir Uchiha, creio que o estão a chamar no banquete real. – disse uma voz masculina. Uma voz grave mas aveludada, uma voz agradável e estranhamente familiar. Eu conheço esta voz, não sei ao certo de onde, mas sei que conheço.

-Quem é que me está a chamar? – Perguntou friamente o Uchiha.

-Creio que é o conde Hyuuga, Sir, está sentado à esquerda do Rei.

Congelei.

-Os Hyuuga estão no na Grécia. – disse ele sarcasticamente.

-Creio que voltaram, Sir. Eu sou uma prova concreta, não concorda?

O Uchiha fungou e mudou o seu rumo, indo ao encontro do tal Hyuuga.

_Hyuuga._

_ Neji _Hyuuga.

Era dele a voz, tenho a certeza. Ele está neste preciso momento atrás de mim, e ajudou-me a afastar o Uchiha. Mas não pode ser. Neji Hyuuga foi apanhado há 5 anos a sair clandestinamente de casa e a dar-se com pessoas do campo, o que foi o copo de água para os pais decidirem mudar de reino. Neji não denunciara nenhum deles, não dissera que eu, a princesa, estava envolvida nas fugas para se divertirem com os amigos, por isso eu ainda estava aqui (se me tivesse denunciado, ponho as minhas mãos no fogo em como já estava num convento). Mas, seguindo o raciocínio mais lógico, Neji Hyuuga estaria neste momento em Atenas, a gerir a sua vida lá, com certeza arranjara uma grega toda jeitosona e já tivera filhos, continuara a sua linhagem e, sobretudo, já _esquecera_ que eu existira. Foi o que eu me convenci ao longo dos cinco anos, para poder suportar a dor da sua partida. Mas _agora_, eu ouvia a sua voz. Como era possível?

Virei-me lentamente, ao fim de ver quem era aquele homem com aquela voz. Seria mesmo ele?

-Olá Panda, como tens passado? – perguntou, como se não nos víssemos há poucos dias ao invés de anos. Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso de canto deslumbrante, que, mais uma vez, fez o meu estômago dar umas 500 reviravoltas.

Estava incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Era mesmo ele.

Tive que sorrir. Não sei como não fazê-lo. Os meus lábios formaram um sorriso involuntário, ao recordar aqueles dias passados havia tanto tempo.

De repente, ele agarrou os meus pulsos, com delicadeza, e puxou-me para fora do salão, para a noite gélida. Conduziu-me até à varanda do Salão, de onde se tinha uma vista privilegiada da Lua, hoje cheia.

Soltou os meus pulsos e olhou-me com aqueles olhos brancos perturbadoramente belos, que se pareciam tanto com a lua que tive de segurar um soluço. Só aí reparei que escorriam duas lágrimas pelo meu rosto.

-Tenten, não chores… - disse ele, limpando as minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

Só aí tomei mesmo consciência do que estava a acontecer. Ele voltou. Ele _voltou_.

Atirei-me para os seus braços, num abraço apertado, e depois dei murros no seu peito, com toda a força que consegui juntar no momento, que não era muita.

-Tu… Tu… Demoraste, estúpido! – consegui pronunciar, numa voz chorona.

-Eu sei. – ele disse, numa voz sufocada, abraçando-me mais – Perdoa-me Tenten.

Separámo-nos demasiado cedo, após um longo momento e encarámo-nos.

-Mas como, Neji? A tua família, ela também está cá? Se sim então como é que o meu pai te deixa aproximar de mim? Aposto em como ele me vai proibir de estar contigo ainda está convencido de que era por tua culpa que eu fugia e aposto que não nos vai deixar estar juntos oh meu Deus eu… - falei depressa demais, nem sei como ele percebeu, mas interrompeu-me, pondo o indicador em cima dos meus lábios, silenciando-os.

-Calma Tenten, - e sorriu, _aquele_ sorriso. – A minha família ainda está em Atenas, vim sozinho para cá logo que me tornei oficialmente adulto. Creio que é melhor o teu pai não saber que estou cá, não lhe iria agradar.

-Então mas tu disseste ao Uchiha que a tua família estava cá, e afinal não está, e se ele diz ao meu pai que te viu lá?

-Não te preocupes, o _Sir_ Uchiha não é de denunciar os… Velhos amigos. – ao dizer isso, formou-se uma pequena ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas. Sempre ouve uma certa rivalidade entre os Hyuuga e os Uchiha, mas com certeza não iriam descer tão abaixo, ao ponto de fazer "queixinhas" uns dos outros. Eram pessoas que sabiam respeitar os que mereciam o respectivo respeito.

-Então como é que conseguiste entrar no castelo? E como é que passaste despercebido aos guardas? – Com certeza, para homem tão grande (epa, nem todos medem cerca de 1.90m) como Neji seria difícil esconder-se nos arbustos, isto se ele precisava de arbustos para se esconder. Oh. Meu. Deus.

-Subi a muralha das traseiras do castelo. – e novamente aquele sorriso. – Entrei pelo telhado, e fui parar ao fundo do camarote dos músicos. Consegui esconder-me a tempo, e saltei para o salão, num sítio discreto e protegido pelas sombras projectadas pelo camarote, no momento em que estavas a conversar com a Sakura Haruno. Devias alertar o teu pai à falta de competência dos guardas.

Sorri e abanei a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação. Só mesmo ele, para fazer uma coisa dessas. E ainda pensava que eu é que fazia as entradas triunfais.

Ele sorriu-me de volta, pegou na minha mão, envolvendo-a nas suas, e inclinou-se para me beijar a testa.

Apreciei aquele momento perfeito, aproveitando cada segundo em que ele me envolvia o punho com as suas mãos grandes e quentes e me beijava demoradamente a testa, apenas à luz da lua cheia. Não era preciso dizer-lhe que o amava, assim como ele também não precisava de mo dizer. Ambos sabíamos, que não nos conseguirão separar novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 3 – Única dança.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

* * *

_Apreciei aquele momento perfeito, aproveitando cada segundo em que ele me envolvia o punho com as suas mãos grandes e quentes e me beijava demoradamente a testa, apenas à luz da lua cheia. Não era preciso dizer-lhe que o amava, assim como ele também não precisava de mo dizer. Ambos sabíamos, que não nos conseguirão separar novamente._

Eu sou a pessoa mais Feliz do Mundo inteiro e de mais um bocado.

Ele voltou. Ele voltou. Ele voltou.

Não paro de me repetir estas palavras mágicas, elas simplesmente não me saem da cabeça. Neji, o meu_,_ sim, _meu_ Neji voltou! Parece que todos os problemas ficaram reduzidos a pó. Já nem me lembro deles. Acho que nada me poderá, hoje, tirar este estado de espírito, nem mesmo o meu pai.

Por falar nesse diabo, ele veio à minha procura quando estava com Neji, por isso agora tenho que me apressar, se não me encontrar dentro de pouco tempo vai ficar desconfiado, e ele não pode saber da presença de Neji.

- Pai, estou aqui. – Finalmente encontrei-o, estava por baixo dos camarotes.

- Tenten, vem cumprimentar os Yamanaka!

Aff! Esta agora! Os Yamanaka são uma família bastante rica, chique, são todos uns vaidosos e têm todos narizes empinados, especialmente a filha, Ino Yamanaka. Pessoalmente, desprezo-a. Ela finge-se muito minha amiguinha, e pelas costas, ela fala mal de mim e da minha personalidade. Como naquela vez, quando éramos pequenas, em que ela foi dizer ao Itachi Uchiha, o irmão de Sasuke, que quando chovia, eu ia brincar numa possa de lama, no jardim do castelo. Claro, ele foi comentar isso com o seu pai, que por sua vez foi comentar com o meu pai, e desde aí que tinha sempre uma "dama de companhia".

- Está bem, pai.

Fui ao encontro deles, estavam sentados numa das mesas em forma de U. Pareciam estar a avaliar o ambiente da festa, com um desprezo visível nos olhares.

- Sir Yamanaka, a minha filha, Tenten! – apresentou-me pela segunda vez naquela noite.

O homem, levantou-se, fez uma vénia e disse: - Ah, vossa alteza, como estais? Vejo que conserve a mesma áurea _calorosa_ de sempre. – disse-me o homem, com uma discreta ironia escondida na voz. Esse mongolóide de 5ª categoria ainda ousa gozar com a minha cara?!

Sorri. Teve sorte ser o primeiro. Vou engolir essa, só para não aturar o meu pai…

- Estou bem, obrigada, Sir.

O Yamanaka virou-se para a mulher e disse: - Taay, querida, veja quem está aqui, a nossa _querida_ Princesa!

- Ah, Princesa! Continua com o mesmo aspecto – comentou, com uma voz e um olhar crítico, demorado no meu cabelo solto, provavelmente um pouco bagunçado pelo vento quando estive na varanda. – não me admiro nada! – e mostrou um grande sorriso provocador.

Ai, aquela Yamanaka-ponto-grande não é melhor que o resto da sua prole.

- Não tem que admirar, agora vós é que surgis com penteados diferentes cada vez que a vejo. Não gostais do efeito deles, ou é mesmo para passar o tempo? – perguntei, _inocentemente_. Esta já não passa. Vou retribuir na mesma moeda.

O meu pai lançou-me um olhar intimidador. Ela olhou-me, com uma cara feia, e virou-se para chamar a filha.

- Ino, olhe a sua adorada amiga, Tenten Mitsashi!

- Ah, Tenten, como estás? Vejo que continuas a mesma de sempre! – sorriu-me. O sorriso não podia ser mais falso.

- Sim, sou a mesma de sempre. Agora tu e a tua família estão sempre em renovação, mas aparentemente os fundamentos _básicos_ não se alteram. – respondi. Fundamentos básicos, tais como arrogância, falsidade, exagero, pirosice, escárnio e ironia. Ah, e claro, o loiro oxigenado.

- Sim, gostamos de coisas novas. – sorriu, aposto que não percebeu a indirecta. Sempre ouvi dizer que loiras não tinham cérebro: eis a confirmação.

- Se me derem licença… - e afastei-me. O clima estava péssimo, falsidade para dar e para vender. Mas eu mantinha-me imaculadamente feliz. Noutra altura, ter-me-ia passado com tais conversas, mas depois daquilo que aconteceu, ainda possuo a áurea de felicidade à minha volta completamente intacta. Ah, ele voltou…

Dirigi-me para o meu lugar no banquete real, e fiquei a observar as pessoas a dançar ao ritmo de uma melodia muito bonita, tocada pelos músicos.

Dançavam em pares, homens com mulheres. Casais olhavam-se apaixonados, outros olhavam-se com interesse, e outros olhavam-se com desprezo, como era o caso de Itachi Uchiha e uma tal da família Nakoro, da qual não sei o nome. E aí, reparei em Sakura, que dançava com o Uchiha mais novo. Conversavam e olhavam-se como se, bem… como se se conhecessem há anos. Havia algo neles… pareciam perfeitos um para o outro. A minha felicidade aumentou mais um pouco, ao saber do sucesso da minha amiga na conquista do Mister Eu-Não-Comunico-Com-Ninguém. Eles rodopiam como ninguém naquele salão, pelo que algumas pessoas iam parando de dançar para os observar, mas eles não estão a dar por nada, estão completamente absorvidos um no outro.

Chegou a uma altura, em que todos pararam e os ficaram a observar, pelo que ficaram a dançar apenas os dois sozinhos. Aí a música acabou, ele beijou-lhe a mão, sorriu-lhe e separaram-se.

Bem, isto está bem avançado. Vou falar com ela, nunca mais tive oportunidade para o fazer. Ela deve estar completamente eufórica, e não é para menos, finalmente conseguiu a sua dança com o Uchiha.

- Vai fugir, como antigamente, ou vai-me conceder a honra desta dança, alteza? – murmurou alguém atrás de mim. Conheci imediatamente aquela voz, aquele cheiro que me faz lembrar uma noite fria de Lua cheia.

- Neji! – sussurrei de voz sufocada e voltei-me para ele. Surpreendi-me ao vê-lo com uma máscara prateada na parte superior da cara, o que lhe ocultava parte dos olhos chamativos e do nariz marcante característico dele. – Neji, mas que raio…

- Não iria perder a oportunidade da minha única dança contigo nesta noite, compreende: não sou de ficar de braços cruzados, panda.

- Se fosses esperto não farias isto. – repreendi-o. E se alguém o reconhecesse?

- Então partiremos do princípio que eu não sou esperto.

Ele sorriu. Caramba, como é que ele faz_ aquilo_?

- Hum, devo confessar que, como princípios de uma princesa, lhe deva confessar que tomou medidas surpreendentes para alcançar o seu desejo - disse-lhe, elevando mais a voz.

- Um homem faz o que pode, _minha_ princesa. – Disse-me, aproximando-se, pegando gentilmente na minha mão e conduzindo-me ao centro do salão.

Tenho que confessar, ele fica lindíssimo com aquela máscara. Aumenta ainda mais o seu charme e o seu ar misterioso. Estou nervosa. E se o pisar? Não tenho lá muito jeito para a dança. Oh meu deus, e se alguém o reconhecer? E a minha mãe, mais logo, vai-se lançar em perguntas desagradáveis, queque vou responder? Hum… já sei, digo que "um indivíduo estranho e carismático, me convidou para dançar, mas não me quis dizer o seu nome". É estranho, mas queque posso dizer mais?

O pânico começou a aflorar-me no peito, mas acalmou ligeiramente quando ele me puxou contra si, e começou a dançar.

- Neji, eu… bem, não tenho lá muito jeito para dançar, sabes… - sussurrei-lhe.

- Não digas isso Tenten, tudo tem a ver com quem dirige a dança.

Ele às vezes era tão convencido.

- Uff, tu às vezes és bem irritante, sabias?

- Vindo de ti, tomo isso como um elogio. – respondeu-me, sorrindo.

- Não tomes. Olha que quem brinca com o fogo queima-se!

- Creio que não me importarei. – e sorriu novamente, mas desta vez um sorriso sacana.

Revirei os olhos. Continuamos a dança. É uma dança não muito lenta, pelo que rodopiávamos pelo salão ainda mais graciosos que Sakura e Sasuke. Tinha que admitir, era ele que fazia a maioria para que tal acontecesse, apenas me limitava a segui-lo, dando passos básicos. As pessoas olhavam-nos, provavelmente pensando: "por que carga de água está a Princesa a dançar com um mascarado; um _desconhecido_ mascarado?" mas não me interessa. Quero aproveitar o momento. Tal como ele disse, provavelmente seria a nossa única dança nesta noite.

- Creio que te importarás. – continuei a sua deixa.

- Porquê?

- Depois de saberes o que tenho em mente, importar-te-ás. – sorri-lhe misteriosamente. Isto começara a ser um jogo, e o _bluff_ faz parte, não é verdade?

- E pode-se saber o que seria isso que tens em mente? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, visível ao superar os limites da máscara.

- É claro que não! O elemento surpresa é um factor influente. - pisquei-lhe o olho.

- Estou a ver… Mas aviso-te, tudo terá troco, meu bem.

- O "aviso-te" tem um contra-argumento, que se chama "cala-te".

Ele riu-se. Um riso que me acalmou.

- Continuas tal e qual, Tenten. – disse, olhando para mim melancolicamente. – Fico feliz por isso.

- Deixa que tu também não mudaste grande coisa.

- Também fico feliz por isso. – disse, sorrindo.

- Eu também. – e mostrei-lhe um dos meus melhores sorrisos. Aquele sorriso que só ele conseguia fazer acontecer.

A dança terminou, e reparámos que todos nos olhavam, até os músicos! Corei até à ponta dos meus cabelos, quando Neji me beijou a mão, e me olhou com os seus olhos hipnotizantes, sorrindo, e murmurou para só eu ouvir: - encontramo-nos por aí, panda. – e afastou-se em passadas largas.

Tratei de sair rapidamente do centro do salão e das atenções, evitando os olhares das pessoas. Fui até à sombra por baixo do camarote, e para meu total espanto e desagrado, quem estava lá?

A minha _mãe_!

Céus, é agora que me lixo!

- Tenten, Tenten! – Ela chamou-me, com um olhar de certa expectativa e curiosidade.

- Diga, mãe? – Pode-se dizer que até me dava bastante bem com a minha mãe. Ela é uma boa pessoa e orgulha-se de mim, ao contrário do resto dos meus parentes. O único e grande problema que me trás, é que está louca para que eu me case.

- Quem era aquele com que estavas a dançar? Como é que se chama?

- Mãe, não sei! – Menti-lhe – Convidou-me para dançar, ele era muito charmoso e bem-parecido, portanto aceitei. Ele não me disse o seu nome. – Tenho 99.7% de certeza que ela não vai cair nessa.

- Hum… Tenten, o que estás a tentar esconder-me? – Ela olhava-me com um ar muitíssimo desconfiado. Não era para menos, não tive tempo para pensar numa desculpa melhor. Ai. Já começa.

- Nada mãe. – Tentei transmitir a mensagem o mais _natural_ possível.

- Pois, estou a ver. – Semicerrou os olhos. Mau sinal. – Bem, o teu pai está-nos a chamar para encerrarmos o baile. Vem.

- Sim, mãe.

Segui atrás da minha mãe, e sentei-me ao lado esquerdo do meu pai. A minha mãe estava ao seu lado direito.

- Silêncio por favor! – os músicos pararam imediatamente a música e todos se voltaram para a nossa mesa. Procurei o salão com o olhar, mas não vi Neji. Em vez dele, vi uma Sakura muito sorridente. – Obrigado. Espero que se estejam todos a divertir. O baile de hoje não teve nenhuma razão em geral, – pois não, apenas tentar apresentar-me aos Uchihas. – por isso dou esta noite por encerrada. Por favor, voltem para os seus aposentos. Boa Noite a todos.

Dito isto, levantou-se e foi em direcção à porta que dá ao _hall_. Eu e a minha mãe seguimo-lo, e obviamente, ela aproveitou para em atacar novamente.

- Estavas à procura do teu mascarado encantado quando olhaste para a multidão, agora mesmo, não foi? – murmurou, para o meu pai não ouvir.

Suspirei. A minha mãe é muito perspicaz. Demasiado perspicaz.

- Ah, tu reparaste, não foi? Bem, sim... – Não valia a pena mentir-lhe, e tal facto não poria Neji em perigo.

- Eu sabia! Tu ficaste encantada com ele, não foi?

- Para ser sincera, creio que sim.

E como.

- Ah, se ao menos soubesses o seu nome ou o…

- Mãe! Não te ponhas com matrimónios! - interrompi-a.

- Uff, está bem. Mas conta lá, como é que ele era?

Ai. O queque lhe posso dizer que não a encaminharia directamente aos Hyuuga?

- Bem, tinha cabelo comprido, - existem muitos homens com cabelo comprido, certo? – não lhe consegui decifrar a cor e a forma dos olhos, estavam cobertos pela máscara. – Boa Tenten, muito explícita! – Era alto e tinha um belo porte físico. E tinha um queixo forte. – Estaria a dizer demasiado?

- Estou a ver… Que cor tinha o cabelo?

Ai.

- Escuro, não percebi muito bem a cor exacta.

- E era moreno ou pálido?

Ai ai.

- Hum, não percebi muito bem por causa das luzes… err, mas pareceu-me mais para o pálido! – Acrescentei ao ver a expressão facial da minha mãe.

- E o queque falaram?

_C'os Diabos!_

- Hum, nada em especial mãe, ele perguntou-me se, hum, eu gostava de dançar, se estava a gostar da noite, e perguntou coisas sobre o baile… - tentei lembrar-me de assuntos banais que dois desconhecidos conversariam…

- Estou a ver, que temas interessantes. Era por isso que sorrias tanto.

Fui apanhada. Oh. Meu. Deus.

Felizmente chegamos ao aposento dos meus pais. Acho que ouvi anjos a cantarem agradecimentos na minha cabeça! Despedi-me deles e segui para o meu quarto, mas percebi o olhar circunspecto que a minha mãe me lançou.

Apressei-me para chegar ao meu quarto. Pode-se dizer que esta noite foi, bem, a melhor da minha Vida. Isto parece um sonho, só pode! _Ele voltou. Ele voltou. Ele voltou_. As palavras mágicas que ainda não me saíam da cabeça.

Entrei no meu quarto, e atirei-me para a cama, revivendo a dança com Neji, e também o nosso momento perfeito na varanda, antes de adormecer, com a roupa do baile ainda vestida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 4 – Dia cinzento.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVIII

* * *

_Entrei no meu quarto, e atirei-me para a cama, revivendo a dança com Neji, e também o nosso momento perfeito na varanda, antes de adormecer, com a roupa do baile ainda vestida._

Ouvi barulhos vindos da sala das refeições, pelo que me apressei ainda mais para chegar lá. Havia dormido muito na noite anterior, estava completamente exausta quando me deitei, e não era para menos. Ainda pensei que tudo fora apenas um sonho, mas lembrei-me do seu cheiro, e soube que não seria capaz de imaginar tal coisa. _Não sejas parva Tenten, se fosse um sonho, como é que o teu vestido cheirava a "noite fria de lua cheia"?_

Sim, dei essa definição ao cheiro hipnotizante que Neji emanava, e hoje de manhã, quando tirei o vestido, reparei que tinha esse mesmo cheiro. Apreciei-o por mais um pouco tempo, para depois o ir pôr pessoalmente na sala onde lavavam as nossas roupas, não iria a criada reparar no cheiro do vestido e induzir coisas. Foi por isso que me atrasei para o pequeno-almoço.

Finalmente cheguei ao salão. Acalmei-me e entrei nele.

- Bons dias. – cumprimentei os meus pais.

- Bom dia. – reponderam – Por que chegaste atrasada? – completou o meu pai.

- Desculpe, acordei um pouco tarde de mais. Não se repete.

- Não se repete mesmo. Quero-te todos os dias às seis e meia em ponto neste salão a comer com a tua família.

_Família_, pensei ironicamente.

- Creio que não precisas de ser tão severa com a Tenten, querido. Ela apenas dormiu mais um pouco, a noite de ontem foi longa. –interferiu a minha mãe em minha defesa.

- Preciso sim, a disciplina é a base fundamental para a educação de uma princesa! – o meu pai parcialmente gritou estas palavras. Educação, disciplina e casamento eram o nosso único tema de conversa.

Dito isto, nem eu nem a minha mãe dissemos nada. Apressei-me a comer em silêncio, não querendo olhar para a cara do meu pai. Por que é que ele era assim comigo? Sou assim tão má filha? Oh, por favor! Esta foi a primeira vez em dezoito anos que chego atrasada a uma refeição, isto é um exagero!

Acabámos todos a refeição, pelo que me levantei para abandonar o aposento.

- Onde vais, Tenten?

- Já acabei a refeição, vou para os meus aposentos pai.

- Não te esqueças que hoje de manhã tens aulas de etiqueta e logo à noite vamos jantar com os Uchihas. Está preparada às vinte horas em ponto, não tolero atrasos.

Estou a ver que o dia vai correr lindamente. Jantar com os Uchihas, o meu inferno pessoal quer que eu remende os meus pecados, só pode!

- Sim, pai.

Dito isto, voltei as costas e saí do salão, mas antes disso:

- É verdade, onde está o vestido que usaste ontem no baile? A criada disse que não estava no teu quarto. – disse novamente o meu pai.

- Ontem à noite, pu-lo na sala dos criados para ser lavado, pois não encontrei a criada.

E saí, antes que ele dissesse mais algo. Como é óbvio, não lhe disse que tinha sido hoje de manhã, pois foi por isso que me atrasei.

Fui ao meu quarto para me preparar para a aula de etiqueta. Uff, aula de etiqueta, a pior aula que existe! Metem-me a fazer as coisas mais básicas e inúteis que já vi, como andar pelo salão com três livros enormes e mais pesados que calhaus na cabeça, para depois me dizerem que não sei andar em condições! Pelas cuecas de Merlin, eu sei andar direita, mas é claro que não sei andar com três calhamaços na cabeça!

Depois de me arranjar, dirigi-me para a biblioteca, onde teria a aula.

Enquanto a Madame Shizune falava em posturas e comportamentos à mesa, eu apenas lhe dizia "sim" e "claro" de vez em quando, enquanto a minha mente vagueava por outra linha de pensamentos.

Onde estará ele neste momento? Estaria perto do castelo? O que estaria a fazer? Será que… será que ele foi embora? Senti um acesso de pânico ao pensar isso. Mas não, ele com certeza dizia-me se fosse embora. E quando é que ele iria embora? Será que eu poderia ir com ele? _Não, é claro que não _Pensei. Eu tenho as minhas estúpidas obrigações aqui no castelo, e mais tarde, quando os meus pais morrerem, tenho que subir ao trono e reinar.

Estremeci ao pensar nisso: Reinar. Eu nem sequer consigo ter o meu guarda-fatos organizado sem a ajuda da criada, quanto mais _organizar_ e _comandar_ um país inteiro? O que será de Inglaterra quando os meus pais morrerem? E ainda por cima, terei que casar com um homem. Com certeza, o meu pai nunca na vida me permitiria casar com Neji, ele é completamente aliado aos Uchiha, tanto que despreza os Hyuuga como os Uchiha os desprezam. Será que o meu pai me obrigará a casar com algum dos mongolóides dos Uchiha? Seja como for, nada nem ninguém me vai afastar de Neji. E eu sei que ele ainda está cá. E mesmo quando ele for embora, eu nunca o vou esquecer, pois ele faz parte de mim, seja de que maneira for.

Senti uma tristeza profunda ao pensar na partida de Neji. Ontem à noite, eu apenas pensei no momento, no presente. Não pensei como seria quando ele partisse nem o que seria de nós. Estava completamente envolvida pelas palavras _ele voltou, _que não pensei nas palavras_ o que será de nós quando ele partir?_

Suspirei.

- … o que nos trás novamente às regras de comportamento que lhe falei na nossa primeira aula: acenar com a mão direita …

Madame Shizune continuava a falar, enquanto eu me afundava cada vez mais no desespero.

Passaram-se mais duas horas entediantes, quando finalmente a aula acabou. Não captei nada, tenho que confessar. Apressei-me para o salão das refeições, não fosse o meu pai discutir novamente comigo devido aos atrasos.

O almoço correu calmamente, para o meu lado. Continuei agarrada aos meus pensamentos, pelo que não ouvi nada que o meu pai e a minha mãe falavam. Depois do almoço, segui para a rua, apanhar um pouco de ar. Fazia frio, estávamos no Inverno.

Continuei a avançar pelos passeios cobertos de neve, até chegar a um sítio discreto, perto de um carvalho enorme, com um banco de pedra branca coberto de neve. Era um sítio encantador e acolhedor, apesar do frio.

Olhei para o céu, azul acinzentado coberto com algumas nuvens escuras.

- Um dia cinzento, não concordas, mana?

Arregalei os meus olhos. Não sei como isto me saiu. Não costumava falar sozinha, muito menos falar na minha irmã. _Ela morreu Tenten, memoriza isso de uma vez por todas!_

Sentei-me no banco de pedra, e quando dei por mim, já estava envolvida pela memória da manhã em que me disseram que a minha irmã estava morta.

_Flashback on_

_ Acordei, bocejando preguiçosamente, e levantei-me para me ir vestir._

_ Onde estará a Namy? Vi-a deitar-se na sua cama, depois de brincar-mos na poça de lama lá fora. Hahah, foi divertido, hoje quero brincar lá outra vez!_

_ Vesti-me e fui para o salão para comer, mas não lá estava ninguém._

_ Estranho._

_ Segui pelos corredores, até que encontrei uma criada e perguntei-lhe:_

_- Onde estão a mãe, o pai e a Namy?_

_ Ela suspirou tristemente._

_ - Venha comigo, princesa._

_ Mas que raio? Porque está tudo esquisito hoje? Segui-a pelos corredores, até que chegamos ao quarto dos meus pais, e ela se virou para ir embora._

_ Confusa, abri a porta, entrei no aposento, e vi-os._

_ - Mãe, pai, o que estão a fazer aqui? – estavam na varanda, a minha mãe estava com a cara apoiada no ombro do meu pai, e este fazia-lhe festas no cabelo._

_ - Tenten, meu amor, aconteceu uma coisa muito terrível, mas a mamã e o papá …_

_ - A tua irmã foi raptada pela colónia vizinha e eles mataram-na. – o meu pai interrompeu-a – não vale a pena mandar buscas, eles não têm piedade. Disseram que se, mesmo assim, mandássemos alguém procurá-la, te raptariam também. - disse tudo isto com muita frieza._

_ - C-como? A Namy… ?_

_ - Sim, Tenten, e não há volta a dar._

_ Não. Não podia ser._

_ Neste preciso momento, senti o meu coração rasgar, e não vi nem ouvi mais nada._

_ Flashback off_

Suspirei pesadamente. Isto aconteceu há exactamente onze anos, mas lembrava-me tão bem como se fosse ontem. Dava-me tão bem com ela, apesar de termos sete anos de diferença uma da outra. Era ela que brincava comigo, pois a mãe e o pai não tinham tempo para o fazer. Ela ensinou-me tanta coisa, e tudo o que ela me ensinou, ajudou-me a superar o que parecia insuperável.

Vi um vulto grande e preto a avançar em passadas largas ali perto, pelo que me aproximei para ver quem era.

- Neji?

O vulto parou, e virou-se na minha direcção. Era mesmo ele.

- Tenten! O que estás a fazer aqui? – estava a vir na minha direcção. De repente, senti-me muito melhor, na sua presença.

- Isso pergunto eu!

Ele sorriu, mas o seu sorriso cessou imediatamente ao olhar bem para os meus olhos. Deve lá ter visto todo o desespero e preocupação que sentia.

- O que se passa?

- Eu… - tentei dizer algo, mas tinha um nó apertado na garganta. - Eu, eu estou preocupada, quando fores embora. E o que será de nós? Sei que o meu pai não nos deixará casar, ele nem pode saber que estás cá! Ele quer-me arranjar um noivo, Neji, um NOIVO! Aposto que vai ser um dos Uchiha, vêm cá jantar logo à noite. E depois vou ter de reinar, meu Deus, eu nem sei organizar um guarda-fatos. A minha irmã dizia-me sempre que achava que eu tinha o carácter ideal para governar, porque tinha convicções justas e inovadoras, mas eu simplesmente não encontro essas convicções, não percebo do queque ela estava a falar. Ela é que seria Rainha por direito, ela era mais velha, ela sabia governar, era organizada, justa e… e sabia impor ordem, deveria ser ela e não eu! Porque é que ela teve de me deixar? Porquê Neji? – Sabia que ele não me saberia dizer porquê, mas eu tinha que colocar essas questões a alguém. Precisava de desabafar.

Ele deixou-me deitar tudo cá para fora, antes de se pronunciar.

- A tua irmã tinha toda a razão. Tu tens essas convicções, tu é que não sabes! Tu possuis o senso da justiça, sabes distinguir perfeitamente o bem do mal, tu tens ideias estranhamente simples e eficazes, bom sentido de humor e tens um coração de ouro, Tenten, é por isso que te amo.

O nó na minha garganta dissolveu-se com estas palavras. Ele acredita em mim, a minha irmã acreditava em mim, só eu é que não acredito em mim. E esta foi a primeira vez em que ele me disse que me amava com todas as letras.

- N-neji, eu… eu amo-te tanto, eu não te quero perder, tu és tudo na minha vida, estivemos muito tempo separados, não me quero separar de ti outra vez!

Os seus olhos cor de pérola estavam agora cor de ternura também, isto se isso existe. Olhei para aqueles olhos, e soube qual era o meu maior medo.

- Eu tenho medo de te perder, Neji.

Se ele estivesse comigo, conseguiria suportar tudo. Mas sem ele, a minha vida não faria sentido, tudo estaria perdido.

- Tenten… - ele correu a distância que nos separava e abraçou-me com força. Um abraço protector e quente: um abraço apaixonado. – eu também tenho medo de te perder, muito medo mesmo. Tu és tudo o que eu tenho de bom. Tudo.

Retribuí-lhe o abraço, e reparei que chorava baixinho. Odiava chorar à frente de outras pessoas, mas não aguentei os soluços que se formaram no meu peito.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Neji conseguiu acalmar-me com o seu abraço, e sentámo-nos os dois no banco de pedra.

- Ouve-me Tenten, por agora, tenta esquecer todas essas coisas. Eu estou aqui. Não estou com ideias de ir embora…

- Espero bem que sim. – interrompi-o.

- Sim, também eu. Vamos aproveitar o momento, viver o presente, pelo menos por agora. Põe a responsabilidade de lado, por agora. Vamos _aproveitar_, pelo menos esses tempos que nos esperam.

- Bem, quem diria! – já estava melhor, e queria despachar o assunto, pelo que fiquei grata por ele falar no presente e não no futuro. – Neji Hyuuga, o responsável mais responsável dos responsáveis, a dizer-me para viver o momento e não pensar no futuro…

- Por enquanto, Tenten. – interrompeu-me, repreendendo-me com o olhar.

- Sim. E é uma boa ideia. Vamos aproveitar, sim, nem que seja por pouco tempo.

Eu olhei para ele e ele olhou para mim. Ambos olhávamos para aquilo que nunca na vida aguentaríamos perder: um ao outro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5 – Jantar.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVIII

* * *

_- Sim. E é uma boa ideia. Vamos aproveitar, sim, nem que seja por pouco tempo._

_Eu olhei para ele e ele olhou para mim. Ambos olhávamos para aquilo que nunca na vida aguentaríamos perder: um ao outro._

Estava pronta. Lavada, vestida, penteada, calçada e perfumada, tal como a minha mãe quis. Olhei-me ao espelho. Estava ainda melhor trajada que no dia do baile, claro, jantar com Uchihas igual a concentração de matrimoniais, logo, eu teria que estar perfeita. Algo não me cheirava bem, e esse pressentimento adicionado ao entusiasmo da minha mãe enquanto me arranjava o cabelo, era óbvio: arranjar-me um noivo.

Tive que ouvir novamente o discurso rotineiro de que já tenho 19 anos, já não tenho idade para birrinhas e blá blá blá; mas desta vez, não liguei ao discurso, nem resmunguei com a minha mãe. Sinto-me melhor, depois de ter desabafado com Neji. E ele também acredita em mim. Isso faz-me sentir segura, sabendo que, de qualquer maneira, ele estará comigo para o que der e vier, pelo que tenho uma áurea de auto-confiança e certeza à minha volta, imperturbável pelo discurso dela.

- Pronto, estás perfeita filha! – disse-me, olhando orgulhosamente para o meu reflexo no espelho. Tinha o cabelo preso num coque, com efeitos brancos presos no meu cabelo. Usava um vestido comprido branco e prateado, bastante exagerado para um jantar, na minha opinião, mas enfim.

- Obrigada, mãe. – sorri-lhe, tentando parecer entusiasmada.

- Tenten, – ela fez uma cara feia. – com esse sorriso nem convences um cego.

Tive que me rir.

- Oh mãe, tu sabes como eu odeio estes jantares!

- Sim, mas tu sabes que é tua obrigação em como princesa…

- Ter que gostar de longos e enfadonhos jantares com gente arrogante e arranjar um noivo entre essas gentes. Eu sei mãe, tenho que me casar. – interrompi-a.

- Tenten, pondo as coisas nessas palavras, dá-te um ar muito impróprio para uma rapariga, sabias?

Admirou-me ela dizer rapariga e não princesa.

- Não quero saber. – e fiz beicinho.

- Mas devias. Como disseste, devias arranjar um homem, Tenten!

- Mas mãe, eu tenho 19 anos, não tenho ainda idade para casar, ainda por cima com um homem que eu nem conheço! Isso é injusto! Porque é que vocês me querem obrigar a fazer tal coisa?

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – fiquei atónica quando ela utilizou essa expressão. – Filha, eu nunca na vida te obrigaria a casar! Apenas quero o teu bem, Tenten, e tu sabes isso! Se tu não queres casar com nenhum dos Uchihas, eu compreendo, tens tempo. Desculpa se te pressionámos, meu amor, mas tenta compreender que, quanto mais rápido arranjares um marido, melhor.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Até acredito em ti, mas tenho a certeza que o pai não pensa assim! Ele parcialmente mata-me com o olhar cada vez que digo que ainda não quero casar! Não é justo! – dito isto, levantei-me e pus-me a nadar no quarto de um lado para o outro.

- Oh, o teu pai… - e suspirou. – sabes, é essa a sua maneira de ser. Ele dá muita importância ao cumprimento das regras. E como ele é amigo dos Uchihas há bastante tempo, acha que o seu dever é juntar as famílias.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, será que para ele o que eu acho tem alguma importância? Será que _eu_ lhe tenho alguma importância?

- Tenten! Não digas isso! – Ela estava com um olhar um tanto entre o desiludido e o magoado. – O teu pai ama-te, tal como à tua pobre irmã! Nunca suspeites disso! Como pudeste duvidar disso alguma vez?

- Mãe, eu vejo-o com os meus próprios olhos! De tudo o que falamos é Regras, Disciplina e Casamento!

- O teu pai não é uma pessoa que fale muito. Para ele é lhe difícil ter uma conversa descontraída com alguém. Ele não gosta de falar, tu sabes disso.

- Uff, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim. – parei de andar e virei-me para a minha mãe. – Anda, é melhor despacharmo-nos, se não o pai passa-se.

- Sim, nisso até podes ter razão. – disse, e sorriu.

- Hum, mãe, sabes, eu gostava de te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunta!

- Tu… tu e o pai, vocês, hum, casaram porque vos obrigaram ou porque se, hum, amavam? – tentei dizer isto com um ar natural, como se falássemos sobre o tempo, por isso virei a cara a o lado contrário da dela.

Para meu grande espanto, ela riu-se.

- Mas que tontinha que a minha filha é. Tenten, creio que isto responde à tua pergunta: o teu pai é a coisa mais importante para mim, depois de ti, e da tua irmã – dito isto, ela sorriu carinhosamente e foi andando.

A minha mãe continuava a amar a minha irmã, e o mesmo acontecia comigo, e aparentemente com o meu pai também. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Portanto, isso quer dizer, que eu não sou o fruto de duas almas que foram obrigadas a casar? Isso quer dizer que eu fui um presente bem-vindo aos meus pais?

Bem, tenho que admitir que isso me deixa feliz, saber que não fui um "acidente" indesejado, fruto de almas condenadas até ao fim das suas vidas com a presença um do outro.

- Vais ficar aí a plantar raízes ou vens? – disse a minha mãe, interrompendo os meus devaneios.

- Hum? Ah, sim, eu vou.

Caminhámos as duas até chegarmos à enorme sala de jantar. Inspirei fundo, olhei para a minha mãe, ela sorria, e abri as portas.

Como era de esperar, o meu pai estava sentado ao topo da mesa, sendo que os lugares à direita e à esquerda dele estavam vazios: eram para a minha mãe e para mim. A seguir ao lugar do lado esquerdo estava Sasuke Uchiha, e ao lado deste estava Itachi Uchiha. Em frente ao Sasuke estava o Sir Uchiha ponto-grande e ao lado a sua mulher, Madame Uchiha, (N.A. desculpem, mas não sei que prefixo davam às condessas antigamente, e estou sem net, pelo que não posso ir pesquisar :/) uma mulher de cabelos lisos negros e olhos azuis.

- Boa Noite. – dissemos eu e a minha mãe ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa Noite. – responderam em uníssono.

Fomo-nos sentar nos nossos respectivos lugares, e logo o meu pai mandou servir o banquete.

- Como estais, alteza? – pergunta o Uchiha à minha mãe.

- Estou bem, obrigada. E vós, como estais?

- Como podeis ver, estou de boa saúde.

- Ainda bem.

- Então alteza, como estão aqueles duques do Norte, há muito tempo que não os vejo. - perguntou ao meu pai, sempre num tom frio.

- Estão bem, o filho mais velho já casou – ele olhou para mim – e foi viver para Londres… - Deixei de prestar atenção à conversa e concentrei-me no comer. E a minha mãe ainda me dizia que ele só quer o meu bem. Ora, não foi exactamente isso que ela disse, mas disse que ele me amava, logo não me deveria pressionar para casar, bolas!

Olhei de relance para os dois mongolóides sentados ao meu lado. Bem, coitados, não os deveria ofender assim, afinal, eles com certeza também devem ser obrigados a vir a estes jantares. Aposto que o Sasuke preferiria mil vezes estar agora com a Sakura que estar aqui. Enfim, estamos todos no mesmo barco. Suspirei, e continuei a minha refeição em paz.

A dada altura no jantar, reparei que a Madame Uchiha lançava olhares circunspectos ao filho mais novo, sentado a meu lado. Este apenas suspirou leve, quase imperceptivelmente, e virou-se para mim.

- Então, hum, como tem passado, alteza? – perguntou-me, indiferente mas constrangido.

- Bem, obrigada…

Fui apanhada de surpresa, pelo que não sabia o que dizer.

- E o senhor? – acrescentei rapidamente, vendo que estava a ser mal educada por não retribuir a pergunta, mas sentindo-me uma completa idiota por o estar a tratar por "senhor", quero dizer, nós temos a mesma idade, para que é isso?

- Também, obrigado.

Silêncio…

- Gostou do baile, alteza? – perguntou-me novamente.

- Gostei, sim. E vós?

Tenho que confessar que os nossos tons de voz eram bastante parecidos: indiferentes, e, de certa forma, contrariados. Não que eu me importasse de falar com Sasuke Uchiha, mas é que praticamente não o conheço, é como se nos obrigassem a estabelecer uma conversa com um homem que nunca vimos na vida.

- Também.

- Oh, o baile. – pronunciou a Madame Uchiha. – Tenho que confessar, foi belíssimo! Apreciei imenso a música, a comida, o ambiente! Tudo estava óptimo!

A mulher Uchiha era a única que não possuía o tom frio e indiferente naquela família.

- Ainda bem que gostou, Madame. Faremos mais bailes assim. – disse a minha mãe.

- Oh, ainda bem. Então e conte lá, a nossa bela Princesa já tem algum pretendente, poderemos esperar por um casamento em breve? Afinal, ela já tem idade para casar!

Engasguei-me ao ouvir as palavras _casamento_ e _em breve _na mesma frase, pelo que o meu pai me deu umas palmadinhas nas costas, para meu espanto.

- Bem, ainda não temos nada de concreto, mas decerto arranjaremos algo em breve. – respondeu o meu pai, olhando para mim e de seguida para Sasuke. Não me admirei, quando ambos suspirámos baixinho.

- Esperemos que sim. Sabe, Itachi já está noivo de uma donzela chamada Karin Nakoro. Conhecemo-la a ela no baile, mas o Clã Nakoro já faz negócios com a nossa família há anos, pelo que ficamos muito satisfeitos com a aliança.

Afinal era essa a rapariga que estava a dançar com ele no baile. Pobre Itachi!

- Que notícia agradável. – respondeu o meu pai.

- Pois. Mas olhe que o Sasuke está solteiro, quem sabe ele e a sua adorável filha…

Desta vez, quem se engasgou foi o Sasuke. Se não fosse o pânico pelo tema da conversa, até me teria dado vontade de rir. Estávamos exactamente na mesma situação.

- Mãe. – disse ele, numa voz muito controlada. – Eu já lhe disse, eu vou fazer uma proposta a outra pessoa, por isso, por favor, pare de dizer essas coisas…

- Oh meu rico filho, mas não tem comparação. Presumo que estás a falar daquela rapariguinha que dançou contigo no baile, como é que ela se chamava? … Ah sim, Sakura Haruno. Bem, ela é de uma família importante, mas mesmo assim…

- Falamos disso que casa. – cortou o Sir Uchiha numa voz fria.

- Com certeza… - foi tudo o que a mulher respondeu.

Será que ouvi bem?

Sasuke Uchiha, o Super-Anti-Social, vai fazer uma proposta de casamento, à minha melhor amiga, Sakura Haruno, a miúda sonhadora, descontraída e faladora…

Que _bomba_.

Ela vai-se passar quando acontecer. Amanhã de manhã vou logo ter com ela, quero saber tudo. Será que eles estiveram mais tempo juntos? Encontraram-se depois do baile? Será que os pais dela vão aceitar? _Mas que pergunta, Tenten! Estamos a falar dos Uchihas, quem é que não aceitaria?_ Bem… quem diria.

O jantar continuou a decorrer: o meu pai a falar com o Sir Uchiha sobre aqueles duques do Norte e a Madame Uchiha a contar à minha mãe pormenores sobre o casamento de Itachi com Karin, enquanto este apenas as ouvia com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Como todos estavam entretidos e absortos nas suas conversas, aproveitei para tirar as minhas dúvidas ao Sasuke.

- Entao, estais mesmo com intenção de fazer uma proposta de casamento à minha amiga Sakura?

- Sim, é essa a ideia. – disse, e mostrou um sorriso de canto, capaz de fazer qualquer rapariga suspirar: qualquer rapariga que não estivesse apaixonada.

- Fico feliz por ouvir isso. – respondi, sorrindo. – Muito feliz mesmo.

- Mas não lhe conte nada! Por favor. – ele parecia um pouco alarmado.

- Hum, claro, claro. Não tinha intenções de o fazer.

- Obrigado alteza.

Assenti uma vez com a cabeça.

Já tínhamos todos terminado a refeição quando acabámos a conversa, pelo que agora os "adultos" procediam com as suas conversas com mais entusiasmo. Fiquei aliviada, ao saber que ambos os Uchihas já estavam comprometidos, quero dizer, um noivo e outro semi-noivo. Assim, o meu pai já não me podia comprometer com nenhum deles. A minha áurea de auto-confiança aumentou ainda mais ao saber disso. Talvez a minha mãe tivesse razão, e afinal o meu pai também só quer o meu bem, pelo que agora provavelmente me vai deixar em paz, acerca dos assuntos sobre casamentos.

Já havia passado mais uma hora após o término da refeição e já se estava a fazer tarde, pelo que o Sir Uchiha se levantou e fez uma vénia.

- Agradecemos imenso o convite, foi-nos uma honra. O jantar estava esplêndido. Espero que nos encontraremos de novo em breve. Agora se nos der licença, vamos retirar-nos.

- Com certeza, o prazer foi todo nosso. Até breve.

Dito isto, todos nos fizeram uma vénia e retiraram-se do salão. Fiquei aliviada. Já passou. E nem foi tão mau como pensei. Agora, até tenho vontade de rir, ao saber que me engasguei com um pedacinho minúsculo de carne.

- Então, foi tão mau assim, Tenten? – perguntou o meu pai, sorrindo-me.

- Hum, para ser sincera… Não sei, bem, acho que não, não foi tão mau assim. – odiava admitir que estava errada à frente dos meus pais, e ainda por cima eles sorriam ambos. – Mas mesmo assim, não gostei do jantar! Não pensem que isto foi do meu completo agrado, pois não foi! Preferia de longe… – mas os meus pais já não me ouviam, mantinham os seus sorrisos vitoriosos, e seguiam para fora do salão. – Bem, preferia que não tivesse havido jantar! Ouviram?!! – desisti. Não valia a pena, já nem os tinha em campo de visão.

Segui silenciosa para o meu quarto. Um sorriso involuntário formava-se nos meus lábios. Enfim, a melhor parte do jantar foi quando Sasuke Uchiha se engasgou. Revivendo a cena agora, foi hilariante!

Cheguei ao meu quarto, despi-me e arranjei-me para me ir deitar.

Já pronta, atirei-me para a cama, sentindo o sono apoderar-se de mim.

Estava num estado de semi-consciência, onde os sonhos se confundiam com a realidade, pelo que já não sei se estava ainda a pensar no meu momento com Neji esta tarde, ou se este já fazia parte de um dos meus sonhos.

* * *

Olaa genteee :D

Bem, desculpem, sei que não tenho deixado a minha nota no final dos outros capítulos, mas é que não tenho tido muito tempo - testes, trabalhos, testes intermédios -.- - e postei os capítulos à pressa, enfim... vida de estudante é foda.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por quem anda a acompanhar a fic, realmente são a força de uma semi-autora *-*

Não vou demorar muito a postar os capítulos seguintes, além disso estou de mini-férias de carnaval, por isso -

_Astalapasta!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 6 – Perfeito.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

* * *

_Estava num estado de semi-consciência, onde os sonhos se confundiam com a realidade, pelo que já não sei se estava ainda a pensar no meu momento com Neji esta tarde, ou se este já fazia parte de um dos meus sonhos._

Já havia passado muito tempo, o meu dia-a-dia ganhara uma nova rotina, e, sinceramente, não me podia queixar. Não, de jeito nenhum.

Estou feliz, neste preciso e exacto momento.

Estou feliz pela minha amiga Sakura, que visitei no outro dia, como havia planeado. Ela explicou-me o desenrolar dos factos entre ela e Sasuke, eles estão a conhecer-se melhor, o que, por outras palavras, significa que estão completamente apaixonados um pelo outro; nota-se à distância. Não lhe contei nada sobre o pedido de casamento, será uma surpresa para ela, e não serei eu a estragá-la.

Os dias têm sido harmoniosos, com o sol a aparecer de vez em quando, a neve permanecia branca e impecável, raramente chovia, apesar de ser Inverno; mas não, não é isso que me faz feliz.

Estou feliz porque os meus dias voltaram a ter _vida_. O meu pai já não me pressiona tanto com o assunto "noivado", pelo que, no outro dia, até consegui ter uma conversa com ele: curta, mas agradável, sobre cavalos, e fiquei a saber que ele, tal como eu, cavalava quando tinha a minha idade (o que não se fica a saber quando se conversa com os pais, hein?). A minha mãe anda de bom humor, e nunca mais ouvi o ex-rotineiro discurso sobre as minhas responsabilidades. O meu reino vive numa época de paz e amor, livre de quaisquer ameaças. Mas não, também não é isso que me faz assim feliz. Pelo menos não é tudo. Tenho pequenos encontros secretos com Neji, de vez em quando…

…

Está bem, nós encontrámo-nos clandestinamente TODAS as noites. Faço os impossíveis para conseguir sair do castelo sem ser vista, mas os guardas são meios pacóvios, e não me dão muito trabalho: estão mais interessados na janela do quarto da cozinheira peituda que na minha.

Costumamo-nos encontrar no jardim das traseiras do castelo, o tal com a árvore e o banco de pedra. Ficamos horas a fio a conversar, afinal, estivemos vários anos sem nos vermos, e certas coisas haviam ter acontecido. Desfrutamos da companhia um do outro tardes e noites inteiras. Umas vezes, a atmosfera estava preenchida de palavras e risos, e outras, estávamos no mais puro silêncio, apenas nos encarávamos, vendo aquilo que não era visível.

Ai!

Eu não aguento mais ficar assim quieta! Para ser sincera, estou parcialmente a rebentar de felicidade! Estou com o meu Neji, estou a aproveitar o momento, tal como ele me disse para fazer. _E estou-me a sair bem. _Pensei, sorrindo.

Já é tarde na noite, mas não sinto sono algum. Estou encostada ao peito de Neji, ambos sentados na neve húmida (apesar de já terem passado quase três meses de Inverno, continuava a nevar), é de noite, e estamos simplesmente a olhar para as estrelas, enquanto ele me revela de vez em quando o nome de uma e outra constelação que eu desconheço.

- Estás a ver aquelas à volta das três que tu chamaste de "Três Marias"? – Perguntou-me ele, com um sorriso trocista no rosto, apontando para o céu.

Eu havia dito que aquelas três estrelas se chamavam as Três Marias, pois foi sempre esse o nome que eu ouvia nas histórias que se contavam. Mas nããão, pelos vistos, estas estrelas fazem parte doutra constelação, e têm um nome, não, um _palavrão_, que não conseguirei repetir nunca na Vida.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sim. – Realmente estavam ali bastantes estrelas brilhantes à volta das três.

- Se olhares bem, fazem a figura de um homem. Chama-se a constelação Orionte, vindo do latim, _Orion_. (N.A. – para quem quiser ver a constelação: .) – As tuas "Três Marias", fazem o cinto da armadura de Orionte.

- Ah. – Respondi. Realmente, se inclinássemos um pouco a cabeça, fechássemos o olho direito, semicerrámos o outro e imaginássemos a figura de um homem, era bem capaz de parecer ali representada. – Como é que sabes tudo isso? Quero dizer, já é a sétima constelação que me mostras, para não falar nas estrelas de nomes incompreensíveis que me apontaste. – Estava atónica. Como ele memorizava tudo aquilo?

Ele riu.

- Muitas horas na companhia de um avô Astrónomo, Tenten, muitas mesmo.

Ah, sim. Havia esquecido: o avô dele é um amante das estrelas, passa horas a fio a observar e a estudar as estrelas, e Neji, sem mais ninguém para chatear, vai fazer-lhe companhia. Lógico que ele memorize tudo aquilo, ele é muito inteligente.

- Que é feito dele? – fiquei curiosa.

- Continua a viver no país da minha Família. – Agradou-me ele dizer _o país da minha Família, _e não _o meu país_. – Mas mora longe dos restantes, numa aldeia longe de Atenas, sabes, ele é como eu: não gosta das atitudes nobres e finas da minha família, prefere alguma modéstia e simplicidade.

- Sei. – Sorri. - É uma boa pessoa.

- Pois é.

Ficamos em silêncio, olhando para o céu estrelado.

xXx

Olhava aquele cenário com um leve, mas preocupado, sorriso no rosto.

_Então era isto. _Pensou.

Toda aquela boa disposição, o sorriso infindável, sempre com aquele ar sonhador e as fugas clandestinas não deixavam dúvidas. Não que não confiasse nela, mas estava curiosa com esta mudança de espírito da jovem, e pressentia (talvez sexto sentido maternal) que tinha a ver com o seu mascarado encantado, e eis estava a resposta.

E porquê a preocupação?

É que calha que o seu mascarado encantado ser Neji Hyuuga em pessoa.

xXx

- Tenten?

- Hum? – Murmurei em resposta, ou melhor, resmunguei. Estava quase a dormir, e ele acordou-me da minha semiconsciência, maldito!

- Acho que é melhor voltares para o teu quarto, já é tarde. – ele falou num tom de voz, de certo modo, carinhoso; enquanto eu me enroscava mais no seu colo e afundava a cara no seu peito novamente.

- Nã m'apetece. – Resmunguei.

- Tenten, olha o teu pai! – Disse-me ele alarmado.

…

O MEU PAI???

Oh Santa Maria Madalena! O Mundo vai colidir esta noite.

Levantei-me bruscamente e com violência.

Mas enganei-me, não foi o Mundo a colidir, mas sim o queixo de Neji. Ao levantar-me com tanta brusquidão, bati com a cabeça em cheio no seu queixo. Estranhamente não me doeu.

- AU! – Exclamou ele, numa voz controlada à última da hora, levando uma mão ao queixo.

Oh Santa Maria Madalena!

– Oh Santa Maria Madalena! Neji, estás bem?

– Tenten! Eu estava a brincar contigo! Não há alma nenhuma à vista. – resmungou.

O quê?

Certo, não há pai.

Alívio.

…

Logo, ele estava a zombar comigo.

Raiva.

…

Pateticamente, eu caí.

Frustração.

- Neji Hyuuga, tens consciência do pecado que cometeste???

- Eu? – Perguntou inocentemente. – Eu não fiz nada, panda.

- Ai não?? – Só não gritava para não sermos descobertos. – Seu desnaturado! Pregaste-me um susto de Morte! Estás a dever umas quantas batidas de coração que me falharam, Hyuuga!

- Não, não te estou a dever nada! Já levei com as favas, viste bem a cabeçada que me pregaste?

- Nada que não merecesses. – Mostrei a língua e cruzei os braços.

Ele pareceu não resistir a isso, e sorriu a contragosto, desfigurando de forma estranha o seu rosto.

- E então, já estamos acordadas, bela adormecida?

Como eu odiava que ele me chamasse coisas dessas.

- Já, graças ao queixudo encantado. – Resmunguei, ele emitiu um riso abafado.

- Então vá, não queremos que nos vejam. Despacha-te, já é tarde. Eu levo-te até à tua janela.

Seguimos os dois o caminho silenciosamente, e com os dois olhos bem abertos.

Chegamos lá em dez minutos. Ele virou-se para mim, e eu esperava a despedida habitual: sentir a minha mão ser pegada pela sua, o beijo demorado na testa, e as palavras: Dorme bem, minha Princesa. Ou então: Bons sonhos, Panda.

Mas desta vez, foi diferente.

Ele olhou-me intensamente nos olhos, colocou ambas as mãos no meu rosto, acariciando-o.

E então, muito lentamente, ele abaixou-se e foi aproximando o seu rosto do meu.

_Muito_ devagar.

E então quando já só cinco centímetros separavam os nossos lábios, ele sussurrou:

- Dorme bem, meu anjo.

A sua voz hipnotizante, o seu hálito gelado, o seu cheiro a noite de Inverno, os seus olhos prateados. Tudo, tudo nele era belo. Senti que era capaz de me apaixonar por ele novamente, se o amor não possuísse já cada célula do meu corpo. Um íman ligava-nos neste momento, exigindo mais proximidade. O seu calor atraía-me, o vento embalava-nos. A lua ia no ponto mais alto da noite, iluminando o seu rosto.

Ele encostou a sua testa à minha e fechou os olhos.

O íman estava cada vez mais forte, com um único destino:

_Neji_.

Acabei com a distância existente entre nós, e encostei os meus lábios aos dele suavemente.

Foi o momento mais perfeito da minha Vida.

Um beijo calmo e suave, maravilhoso.

Enterrei as mãos na sua nuca, e ficamos simplesmente assim, enterrados num beijo: o nosso primeiro e glorioso beijo.

Oh Meu Deus, eu estou a _beijá-lo_! Os seus lábios perfeitos e frios, mas ao mesmo tempo suaves, invocavam uma estranha chama no meu peito…

E então, ele afastou-se demasiado cedo. Olhou-me nos olhos: um olhar penetrante e muito carinhoso. Não sei, de certa forma, mostrava amor, o que era estranho de ver, nuns olhos possuidores de uma cor tão fria.

Mas de repente, ouvimos um barulho atrás de nós. Era alguém a andar ali perto, provavelmente um guarda. Estaquei. Viramo-nos para a direcção de onde veio o barulho.

Neji agarrou-me na cintura e puxou-me para a sombra lançada pelo castelo, de maneira a não sermos vistos, tapando-me a boca com a sua mão.

Nem me atreveria a respirar, tal era a tensão e o silêncio. Oh meu santo Deus, e se formos descobertos? Neji será preso, o meu pai vai matar-me, ou pior, vai mandar Neji embora, para o exílio! Não pode ser! Preferiria morrer! Ele não pode, já sei! Teria que fazer algum tipo de chantagem com ele, ou então… Ai eu sei lá! Oh Meu Deus, é desta que nos ferramos, já estou a imaginar o meu pai, equipado com duas espadas e cinco navalhas, a correr atrás de Neji, xingando-o de tudo e mais alguma coisa …

Mas antes da minha mente lenta conseguir sequer acabar de imaginar os horrores que se poderiam suceder, o barulho passara.

O suposto guarda mudara de direcção.

Esperamos mais uns segundos num silêncio mortal, antes de Neji tirar a mão da minha boca e me largar.

- Foi por pouco… - murmurou. Tinha uma pinga de suor a deslizar pelo rosto.

- S-sim. – Céus, eu gaguejei?

- Até amanhã, panda. – Sorriu, o meu sorriso enviesado preferido, e virou-se para ir embora, mas ainda roçou os seus dedos nos meus. Arrepiei-me. Sinto, nos dedos que ele tocou, uma onda de electricidade.

Voltei rapidamente ao meu quarto, trepando para a janela. É nestas alturas que fico agradecida por ter praticado tantas fugas quando era pequena. Pus um pé em cima de uma pedra que eu sabia que estava mais para fora que as outras, agarrei-me a um ramo do carvalho ali ao lado e trepei com facilidade. Saltei para a varanda e entrei para o quarto. Havia deixado a porta aberta antes de sair.

Novamente, atirei-me para a cama, e sorri feita parva no escuro.

Estou feliz.

Finalmente encontrei aquilo que sempre quis. Se isto continuar assim, bem, não sei, pode-se morrer de felicidade?

Ri-me do meu pensamento idiota, mas rapidamente o cansaço apoderou-se de mim e fiquei novamente bêbeda de sono.

Arranjei-me para me ir deitar, já era muito tarde. Bem, acho que foram poucos os dias em que fiquei com Neji até tão tarde… O tempo passa a correr quando estou com ele.

Enquanto fazia as minhas coisas, ia revivendo os momentos mais marcantes passados com ele ao longo destes três meses… Uma ou outra conversa, um ou outro abraço… um ou outro dos nossos pequenos desentendimentos, bem, grandes desentendimentos, para ser precisa. Como naquela vez, em que nos aventurámos à noite para fora do castelo (estive uma semana inteira a convencê-lo), e vimos um cisne perto de um lago. Eu _sei_ que era um cisne. Mas nããão, Neji-sabe-tudo teimava que era apenas um pato branco e grande, "não vês que o seu bico é escuro? Os bicos dos cisnes são avermelhados, Tenten." Disse-me ele, ainda me lembro bem. Só pode ser um cisne, um bicho daquele tamanho impossivelmente poderia ser um pato! Uff!

Enfim…

Mas o tempo que passámos juntos naquele campo ao pé do lago, foi simplesmente maravilhoso, pois lembrava-me dos nossos momentos vividos, quando tínhamos treze e catorze anos. Tudo na companhia dele era maravilhoso, quer fosse enquanto conversávamos ou embirrávamos por coisas banais; quer fosse no mais lindo jardim ou numa masmorra.

A vida na sua companhia é completa.

Tudo na minha vida, desde que ele esteja presente, torna-se _perfeito_.

* * *

Genteee,

Ora aqui está mais um humilde capítulo, espero que tenham gostado *_faz fisgas de sorte nas costas_*

Este só teve mesmo TentenNeji, fiz com muito amor e carinho *-*

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, não foram muitas, mas também não exijo mais,(como se eu mandasse aqui alguma coisa --') fiquei feliz com as que recebi :D obrigada também a quem leu mas não deixou marquinha, fico feliz na mesma.

Mas pensando bem, mandar review também não mata ninguéém :c deixem uma pseudo-autora feliz (nossa, estou a passar muito tempo com a minha irmã o.o) e mandem review *-*

Não vou demorar a postar, já tenho ideias a fluir na minha mente doente *_risada maléfica_*

Astalapasta gente!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 7 – Descoberta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

* * *

_A vida na sua companhia é completa._

_Tudo na minha vida, desde que ele esteja presente, torna-se perfeito._

- Posso falar contigo num instante Tenten?

- Hum, sim, claro. – respondi confusa, à pergunta súbita da minha mãe. – sobre o quê, exactamente? Diz-me, qual é a gravidade da minha situação? – brinquei com ela.

Espero que ela não me venha novamente com a conversa dos casamentos…

Estávamos a acabar de tomar o pequeno-almoço, o meu pai já saíra para tratar de assuntos dele, pelo que a minha mente vagueava livremente pela memória da noite anterior. Creio que não preciso de mencionar o motivo nem o protagonista constante dos meus sonhos acordados.

- Bem, dizer-te a gravidade da situação não sei, diz-me tu, creio que me saberás explicar melhor o que está a acontecer.

Uai mãe, sinto um formigueiro ligeiro na barriga.

- Não sei aonde queres chegar mãe.

Ela suspirou.

- Creio que sabes, Tenten, e escusas de me mentir, não caio duas vezes na mesma armadilha.

Será que…?

Sei que ela é perspicaz, mas chegaria a esse ponto? Fui assim tão óbvia? Notou-se assim tanto?

Não, é impossível! Sei que ninguém me viu a sair do castelo sequer, é impossível!

- Mãe, podes-te explicar, por favor! – estou a ficar nervosa.

- Posso, Tenten, o que eu estou a falar é dos teus encontros secretos com o tal mascarado! Com que então, não sabias quem era, hein? Pois, sabes, não gosto que me mintam. Não gosto mesmo nada filha. Porque é que andas a fazer um segredo tão grande à volta disso? Quero dizer, até compreendo que o queiras esconder ao teu pai, mas a _mim_? Não esperava isso de ti, já para não falar que andas a arriscar muito nesse teu namorisco: desde uma ida irreversível ao convento, à saúde do cavalheiro!

Sinto-me desesperadamente desesperada. Sim, não há outras palavras. Estou perdida, a minha mãe sabe. _Sabe_! Está acabado, Oh meu santo Deus!

Senti o sangue abandonar-me, aquela sensação que parece que nos deitaram um balde de água gelada em cima e que sentimo-la a escorrer em câmara lenta.

«E o pior, Tenten, - disse, já visivelmente irritada e preocupada, - é que se trata do Hyuuga! Oh Santa Maria Madalena! Tenten, tu sabes que o teu pai tem graves preconceitos para com os Hyuuga, e ele já uma vez afastou Neji de ti…

- MAS EU AMO-O! – Gritei, interrompendo-a.

Não sei como estas palavras me saíram, até estava a pensar tentar desmentir tudo o que ela disse, mas foi mais forte que eu.

Também não sei porquê aquela reacção da minha mãe, mas ela calou-se abruptamente fitou-me de olhos arregalados.

Fitámo-nos mutuamente. O rosto dela transmite surpresa, preocupação e mais surpresa.

O meu estava simplesmente suplicante.

- Por favor… Por favor, mãe, não contes ao pai… Tu sabes que ele o expulsaria daqui a pontapé! – a minha voz transmitia um tom de súplica e desespero autêntico. – Eu amo-o, mais que á minha vida! Não sei o que seria se ele fosse embora. Desculpa por não te ter contado, mas eu não poderia arriscar, percebes? Por favor, mãe, suplico-te…

- Tenten… - o seu olhar transmitia cautela e um aviso eminente. – tu ama-lo mesmo, mesmo, mesmo de verdade e verdadeiramente, como se nada no Mundo fosse mais importante que ele?

- Sim! – apressei-me a dizer. – Como _se_, não, para mim, simplesmente não há _nada_ mais nada importante no Mundo que ele!

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Algo me diz que venci a batalha.

Mordi o meu lábio inferior.

- Sabes, fazes-me lembrar a mim mesma… - murmurou baixinho. – Fazemos assim: eu não conto nada ao teu pai… por enquanto. Veremos, também não podias estar até o resto da tua vida a fugir à noite para o jardim secretamente, qual era a tua ideia Tenten?

- Hum… - lembrei-me daquele dia em que fiz exactamente aquela pergunta a Neji. – nós, bem, estávamos a debater as nossas opções. – Menti.

- Pois, sim sim.

Porque é que ainda tento mentir à minha mãe?

Suspirei, e sentei-me novamente.

- Sabes que mais? Não me apetece mentir mais. Vou contar-te tudo como foi desde o início, para ver se nos entendemos de vez, está bem? Mas jura que não contas ao pai!

- Eu juro. Força na língua, agora deita tudo cá para fora. – ela apresentava um ar superficialmente preocupado, mas lá beeem no fundo, um pouco curioso e espantado também.

Contei-lhe a nossa história, desde as nossas brincadeiras de miúdos nos campos das terras, como e porque eu fugia da ama, o quanto eu sofri com a sua partida e a surpresa e felicidade que se apoderou de mim quando ele voltou. Contei-lhe do nosso último encontro à luz das estrelas, a nossa ida aos campos, as nossas conversas e desentendimentos, e o dia em que ele me explicou que deveríamos viver o presente e aproveitar ao máximo, deixando a preocupação para o momento em que será inevitável. Expliquei-lhe também o quanto ele era importante para mim, o que sentia quando estou com ele, que ele me transmite segurança e paz de espírito. Creio que ela compreendeu, pois acho que, seja de que maneira for, ela sente o mesmo pelo meu pai.

- Ai Tenten, em que embrulhada te foste meter. – a minha mãe disse, suspirando. Já ia começar a protestar, quando ela me interrompeu. – Mas eu consigo compreender-te, afinal, uma coisa que aprendi por experiência própria: no coração não se manda, obedece-se.

Encarámo-nos durante um bom bocado, até que eu abri um enorme sorriso e a abracei.

- OBRIGADA MÃE, ÉS A MELHOR MÃE QUE SE PODE DESEJAR! – Gritei.

- Tenten?? Dá para seres um pouco menos escandalosa?

- Tudo o que quiseres, _sunshine_! – Disse, depois beijei-a nas bochechas, e saí para o jardim pulando que nem uma criança feliz que acaba de receber uma boneca nova.

Ah, eu sabia que eu ia ganhar. Mas vou ter que falar com Neji: é inacreditável que a minha mãe tenha descoberto, afinal, nós fomos muito discretos, e o que a minha mãe descobriu, pode muito bem o meu pai também descobrir.

E com tal pensamento, engoli em seco. Seria mau demais.

Estive sentada no meu banco de pedra branca o resto da tarde e parte da noite, aguardando pacientemente que chegasse a noite para poder falar com Neji. Mas que raio, o tempo congelou? Pensei para comigo, os minutos parecem horas. Aff.

Já são dez horas da noite, e nada de Neji.

Daqui a pouco, tenho que ir para o meu quarto, senão desconfiam. E depois quero ver como é que é, isto está a complicar as coisas.

Foi durante este pensamento que o vi, a passar gracioso e silencioso como sempre, por entre as sombras do castelo. Levantei-me e aproximei-me, ou melhor, corri, já que um passo meu fazem dois dele.

- Neji, estou aqui! – Sussurrei. – Tenho que te contar uma cois…

- Tenten! – disse ele, interrompendo-me, e aproximou-se de mim, pegou na minha mão, segurando-a entre as suas. Não estou a gostar da sua expressão. – Tenten, agora não podemos falar, perdoa-me. Eu descobri uma coisa, vou voltar rapidamente ao meu reino e mandar uma carta urgente ao meu avô, é muito importante, mas não te posso dizer nada agora.

- Neji, mas o queque se passa, quando…

- Agora não Tenten, - ele interrompeu-me, isto não me soa nada bem. – Por favor, toma muito cuidado contigo, isto é perigoso, pode estar uma guerra pela nossa frente. Eu ia deixar-te um recado no teu quarto, mas tu viste-me, o que calhou muito bem. Pode ser que venham… desconhecidos, ao reino. Promete-me que vais ter cuidado contigo. – e encostou as nossas mãos ao seu coração. – eu volto rápido, e explico-te tudo, a ti e ao teu pai.

- Ao… ao meu pai? Mas Neji, se ele descobre que tu... Tu disseste guerra? Como…

- Isto é mil vezes mais importante que o facto de ele descobrir que eu estou aqui. – Interrompeu-me novamente. - Sim, uma guerra.

- Neji, eu não estou a gostar disto. Não sei o que se passa, mas promete-me… não, _jura-me_, que não te vai acontecer nada. E que vais voltar. Jura!

- Eu juro, Tenten.

Estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

- E vai tudo voltar a ser o que era, certo? Quero dizer, não é nada de grave, pois não?

- Isso eu não sei Tenten, mas espero bem que sim. Eu volto. Amo-te.

Dito isto, ele abraçou-me com força e beijou-me a testa, de seguida voltou-se e partiu.

Evita pensar Tenten, evita.

Disse a mim mesma. Vou juntar os factos e descobrir o que se passa, mas primeiro tenho que me certificar que não estou a ser observada. Não pode haver testemunhas para o meu comportamento, a minha mãe descobriria logo que algo se passava. Quem me diz que isto não foi, sei lá, uma alucinação? Ou um sonho?

Subi para o meu quarto, e apenas quando fiquei sozinha, dei asas à inteligência.

O que poderia ter acontecido? Neji falou em guerra, e isso assustou-me. Ele não partiria assim sem mais nem menos, o que quer dizer que é grave, muito grave. Ele disse também que iria falar com o meu pai. Outra confirmação de que isto é grave. Terá a ver com a colónia? Esses malditos, que usam toda e qualquer razão para arranjar conflito, esses desgraçados que mataram a minha irmã. Esses… nem consigo arranjar nome insultuoso o suficiente para os definir. Deviam Morrer!

Esta história está muito mal contada. E cá dentro, algo me diz que isto ainda mal começou…

* * *

Gentee, este foi um capítulo pequenino, eu sei, mas é muito importante para o desenrolar das coisas, agora é que começam as verdadeiras preocupações *o*

Hum, pois, gente estou deprimida: nem uma review *_chora baba e ranho_*

pois, enfim.

Obrigado na mesma a quem leu (:

_Desta vez_, mereço review? *-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 8 – A Verdade.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

_Esses… nem consigo arranjar nome insultuoso o suficiente para os definir. Deviam Morrer! Esta história está muito mal contada. E cá dentro, algo me diz que isto ainda mal começou…_

Ele ainda não voltou, e já lá vão 7 dias.

Isto já me começa a preocupar seriamente, quero dizer, Neji partiu ontem, apenas com as deixas que "voltaria brevemente e que precisaria de falar com o meu pai". Ah, e claro, falou em algo do género "guerra".

_Guerra._ Ou ele não tem piedade para com os meus nervos e neurónios (dos poucos que restam), ou estamos mesmo em maus lençóis. Quero dizer, QUEM, PELAS CUECAS DE MERLIN, VAI-SE EMBORA ASSIM DO NADA, FICA FORA DURANTE UMA SEMANA, E DEIXA UMA IDEIA DE QUE PODERÁ DECORRER UMA GUERRA BREVEMENTE?

Estou mais nervosa ainda que no dia em que conheci Neji. Oh meu deus.

- Tenten? Passa-se alguma coisa contigo? Tens estado estranha.

E tal não passou despercebido à minha mãe…

- Nada nada, apenas não tenho dormido muito bem, sabes como é. – Deixei escapar um som estranho e histérico dos meus lábios, algo da família do riso. Credo. Duvido que algo em mim hoje funcione como deve ser, não preguei olho em noite alguma de tanto imaginar horrores – possivelmente – verídicos.

- Estás agitada…

- Eu? – fiz cara de acabei-de-saber-que-o-meu-namorado-é-homossexual.

- Tu. – disse a minha mãe, secamente.

Não poderia dizer à minha mãe o que se passava. 1º, ela matar-me-ia. 2º, o meu pai está presente. 3º, ele ressuscitar-me-ia para me matar outra vez. Beleza!

Estávamos a acabar de jantar, ou melhor, eles estavam a acabar de jantar. Eu estava apenas a botar a comida de um lado para o outro, sem prestar atenção ao que fazia.

Vinda do nada, apareceu uma criada, fez uma vénia e disse:

- Vossa majestade, chegou um viajante que diz que traz notícias de extrema urgência, relativamente à colónia. Ele faz questão de falar convosco imediatamente.

Oh Céus, será?

Colónia?! Só pode ser Neji. Ele chegou, oh meu deus! Só pode, o que será que ele descobriu?

Quando dei por mim, já estava em pé.

- Onde ele está?

- No salão de entrada, porque… - já não ouvi o resto da frase, pois já estava a correr rumo ao salão, sem sequer pensar.

Isto vai levantar suspeitas. Quero dizer, a filha do grande Rei Mitsashi nunca na vida se levantaria e correria rumo a algum nómada que supõe ter graves notícias a dar. Por nenhum mesmo, a não ser que esse viajante fosse Hyuuga Neji.

Ouvi outros passos atrás de mim, provavelmente o meu pai e a minha mãe, alarmados com o meu bizarro comportamento.

Cheguei ao salão.

Estavam lá todos. Sr. Uchiha e a família, incluindo Itachi e Sasuke; os Yamanaka, a família Haruno, os Inuzuka, todos. Provavelmente a notícia já se espalhara. Então era isso, poderia contar com os meus piores pesadelos. Eis a confirmação.

E também lá estava _ele_. Reconheci-o, mesmo estando ele tapado por um capuz preto que lhe cobria o rosto.

E agora? O que faço? Ele estava virado na minha direcção, e distingui um brilho nas sombras do seu rosto. Os seus olhos a fitarem-me.

O meu pai entrou, seguido da minha mãe e mais uns quantos guardas e conselheiros.

Sentaram-se no trono, segui-os discretamente, e coloquei-me ao lado de umas quantas pessoas indistintas, provavelmente conselheiros do meu pai.

Não desviei os meus olhos dos dele num só segundo, e os dele também nunca deixaram os meus.

- Então, vejo que a notícia já se espalhou. – disse o meu pai, num tom cortante e frio. – ponhamos então fim a este,_ joguinho_ de disfarce, e diga-me quem é e o que quer.

Neji não hesitou. Retirou o seu capuz lentamente, mas sem medo, revelando por fim o seu belo rosto.

O meu coração caiu aos pés, juro. Ninguém na sala se atrevia a respirar, um silêncio mórbido mas cortante enchia a sala, a minha mãe fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para baixo, e o meu pai agarrou-se com força ao braço do cadeirão.

Ele estava mais branco que as paredes, ao ver Neji à sua frente. Ninguém ousou falar, enquanto Neji os olhava e se preparava para dizer algo. Mas antes que ele se conseguisse pronunciar, rapidamente, o rosto do meu pai mudou para vermelho vivo, e gritou: - PRENDAM-NO!

- NÃO! – gritei, mas não fui bem sucedida, pois os guardas lançaram-se sobre ele, sendo que Neji nada fez para os deter. – NÃO. NÃO! – Olhei para a minha mãe, ela olhava para mim e depois para Neji, e novamente para mim. Então ela se levantou, e foi ao encontro do meu pai, pois este estava ao pé dos guardas e fulminava Neji. Ela havia percebido, que havia algo fulcral que ele tinha para dizer ao meu pai, senão ele não apareceria assim sem mais nem menos.

- Seyu, por favor, deixa-o falar, não sabemos o que ele nos tem para dizer. – disse-lhe a minha mãe, colocando a sua mão sobre o seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Mas, tu sabes quem ele é?! Ele.. ele..! – tentava o meu pai dizer, sem conseguir arranjar palavras para o expressar. A sua raiva amenizou um pouco, ao olhar para a minha mãe.

- Por favor, vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

Então, o meu pai se voltou lentamente para os guardas e para Neji. – LARGUEM-NO, POR ENQUANTO. DEIXEM-NO PRIMEIRO DIZER O QUE ELE TEM A EXPLICAR. – gritou, porém contrariado, acima dos murmúrios e dos cochichos.

Olhei fervorosamente agradecida para a minha mãe, enquanto esta se voltava com o meu pai para os tronos. Este, por sua vez, olhou desconfiado para mim.

_Por Deus, estamos aviados Neji. _Pensei.

Coloquei-me perto dos meus pais.

Neji, com um último e discreto olhar reconfortante sobre mim, voltou-se para o meu pai e começou a explicar.

- Rei Mitsashi. – e fez uma pequena mas respeitosa vénia. – Estou aqui, não apenas como informador, mas também como conselheiro. Antes que me prenda, peço que ouça o que tenho a dizer. Estive fugitivo aqui, nos arredores do castelo. Mal completei a maioridade oficial, dirigi-me para cá. O motivo? – perguntou, ao interpretar a expressão do meu pai – Vossa Majestade, se ama ou já amou, e tenho a certeza que sim, sabe o quão impossível é mantermo-nos afastados dessa pessoa – ele olhou directamente para mim, tal como o meu pai. Mas este, não nos fuzilou como estava à espera. Olhou-nos como quem constata algo que sempre se recusara a aceitar – E é por esse motivo que estou aqui. Amo a sua filha mais que à própria vida, e nenhuma lei nem ninguém me vai afastar dela. O que tenho para lhe dizer, é o ponto fulcral da questão. Recebi à cerca de oito dias, uma carta do meu tio, Hishiro Hyuuga, a dizer que percorrem rumores que uma mulher de idade, conhecida pela sua sabedoria, viu certa noite uma jovem mulher na floresta proibida da Colónia. A velha mulher jura que a jovem era a sua filha, Princesa e Herdeira do Trono, Nami Mitsashi.

_O-quê?_

Ouviu-se o burburinho das exclamações de surpresa no salão. Olhei com surpresa, para o rosto petrificado e lívido de Itachi, que estranhamente se sobressaía naquele momento. Mas não liguei. A minha mãe colocou uma mão no seu peito e outra na sua boca, enquanto o meu pai arregalou os olhos e se agarrou com força à cadeira. O espanto dominou o salão.

Eu simplesmente congelei, sentindo toda a dor da perda da minha adorada irmã vir à tona.

- Sim, pensávamos que ela, teoricamente, estava morta. – continuou Neji – mas uma coisa tive a certeza no momento em que recebei a carta: a velha sábia não faria o caminho até ao encontro do meu tio, que vive na Grécia, se não tivesse quase total absoluta. E eu tinha razão. Falei com o meu tio e com a sábia, tendo a confirmação desta última. Então, dirigi-me à colónia (N.a – a colónia é o reino que faz fronteira com a Grécia), e com a ajuda de velhos amigos, invadi o palácio sem que levantasse suspeitas, e posso-lhe garantir, Rei Mitsashi, a sua filha está _viva_, eu vi-a com os meus próprios olhos.

O QUÊ? A minha…

A minha irmã. Viva.

Tive que me agarrar ao varão da escadaria para não cair para o lado. Ela… Ela _está_ viva? Ela esteve, estes anos todos, viva…? Oh. Meu. Deus. Impossível. Então e a ameaça da colónia? Que já a haviam matado…

Então mas… exactamente. Oh céus, como eles são espertos… Juraram que já a haviam matado, e que se fôssemos resgatá-la, mesmo sabendo que supostamente está morta, me matariam também. _Oh meu deus_! Eles mantiveram-na em cativeiro… todos estes anos, e disseram-nos que ela estava morta. E ameaçaram matar-me também, caso a procurássemos. Um golpe baixo. É claro que, nessas condições os meus pais nunca a procurariam.

Estes pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça como um relâmpago. Olhei em volta, com a frustração e o desespero estampado na cara.

A minha mãe estava em estado choque, perdida nos seus pensamentos e conclusões que também tirei. O meu pai já se havia levantado, e olhava frontalmente para Neji.

- Tens a certeza, absoluta… A certeza irrevogavelmente precisa e exacta, daquilo que estás a dizer? – a sua foz semelhava-se a uma lâmina ao vento – Jura pelo nome Hyuuga que isso que dizes é a verdade.

- Eu juro. Não lhe mentiria, meu Rei. – não houve dúvidas quanto à sinceridade das suas palavras.

- Quero um exército com os guerreiros mais fortes de Inglaterra, as melhores armas de guerra e os cavalos mais fortes e persistentes que arranjarem. – ordenou o meu pai, enquanto se dirigia à escadaria.

- Espere! – disse Neji, e o meu pai olhou. – Por favor, creio que seria mais prudente esperar pelo amanhã e pensar numa boa estratégia de ataque. Se entrássemos assim, repentinamente pelo palácio do Imperador, ele ameaçar-nos-ia de matar a Princesa ainda antes de conseguirmos sequer chegar às fronteiras. Se esperarmos, também serei capaz de mandar uma carta ao meu tio, e dizer-lhe para juntar exércitos Gregos, que nos poderiam ajudar no combate. Se o senhor estiver disposto a aceitar a nossa ajuda, pela sua filha.

O meu pai continuou a fitá-lo durante algum tempo, até que se aproximou dele novamente e lhe colocou uma mão em cima do ombro.

- Faz isso. E quero que lidere a equipa estratégica amanhã, Neji Hyuuga. – disse simplesmente.

De seguida, ele dirigiu-se à minha mãe e pegou-lhe a mão, dizendo-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. Ela levantou-se e, ao passarem por mim, ambos me olharam nos olhos, com um pedido de desculpas presente no rosto.

- Havemos de salvá-la. – disse o meu pai, colocando a outra mão no meu rosto e acariciando-o paternalmente. A minha mãe deu-me um forte abraço.

- Não desanimes querida, agora temos uma nova oportunidade, e não havemos de a desperdiçar.

Subiram as escadas de mão dada, rumo a qualquer outro lugar, provavelmente preparando tudo para o dia de amanhã.

Então, sempre chegamos ao mais temível: _Guerra._

Encarei Neji. Ele fitava-me com aqueles seus olhos prateados, irresistíveis, fazendo-me sinal com a cabeça para a rua. As pessoas estavam aos grupinhos, a comentar, certamente, o que acabaram de ouvir. Misturei-me entre a multidão e segui Neji lá para fora.

Chegamos ao nosso pequeno jardim com o banco de pedra, e só aí ele abrandou a marcha. Corri até ele, e lancei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- NEJI! PORQUE DEMORASTE TANTO? – gritei-lhe estupidamente, sem me conseguir conter - OH MEU DEUS, E PORQUE FOSTE INVADIR O PALÁCIO? ESTÁS MALUCO???! PODIAS TER SIDO DESCOBERTO, E ELES DESFAZIAM-TE AOS BOCADINHOS! OH MEU DEUS! ONDE ESTAVAS COM A CAB- - fui interrompida com os seus lábios frios nos meus, atrozmente.

Assustei-me com esta sua atitude violenta. Mas deixei-me levar, esquecendo no momento o que nos estava para vir. Era sempre (mais que) confortante sentir a presença de Neji, tanto em bons e maus momentos.

Ah, as saudades que eu senti dele. O medo que tenho que algo lhe aconteça. Oh meu deus! Ele… se lhe acontece algo amanhã, oh meu deus oh meu deus oh meu deus! Não suportaria a sua perda. Não outra vez. Era algo que, nunca, jamais, e de qualquer maneira, aceitaria.

Abracei-o ainda mais, com o medo que ele desapareça dali mesmo. Não, não o deixaria, nunca.

Ele libertou-se do meu abraço, e olhou-me intensamente nos olhos.

- Teve que ser, Tenten. Perdoa-me. A tua irmã est-

- Como descobriste? Onde a viste Neji? Ela estava no palácio à toa?! À vista de todos?! – interrompi-o.

- Não, ela está nas masmorras, numa cela. Mas uma cela, digamos, digna de princesa. – olhei-o atónica - Creio que eles nunca lhe quiseram provocar dor ou mal-estar. Ela estava bem, quando a vi.

- Disseste-lhe alguma coisa?

- Não, não quis estar a perturbá-la, com certeza eles notariam se ela estivesse agitada se soubesse. E também não quis, enfim… Se algo der mal e…

Ele não terminou a frase. Mas eu percebi o seu sentido, horrorizada. Não quis dar-lhe falsas esperanças, caso não consigamos salvá-la, de alguma maneira…

- Não. Nós vamos conseguir Neji, eu sei que vamos! Nada de mal vai acontecer, temos tropas fortes e boas estratégias, pensa só nas nossas probabilidades! – sorri-lhe, com a intenção de tirar toda aquela preocupação e pressão dos olhos prateados.

- Eu sei, mas pensa que eles _também_ possuem boas tropas e estratégias pensadas.

- Bolas, que pessimista. – resmunguei.

- Realista, Tenten. – corrigiu.

- Caluda. Isso agora também não importa. Não vamos pensar nisso.

- Tens razão… - murmurou, e puxou-me pelo braço, gentilmente, chegando-me para mais perto dele e abraçando-me novamente.

- Não sejas imprudente amanhã. Por favor… - sussurrei, sendo as palavras abafadas pelo seu peito.

- Não serei.

* * *

Povo, here I am again :D

Para compensar, este cap foi maiorzinho que o outro :b aqui as coisas começam a ser esclarecidas, qualquer dúvida, conselho, crítica, elogio, bla bla bla, há um portal verde disponível aí em baixo que satisfará as suas necessidades 8D

UM ENOOORME OBRIGADO às pessoas que leram e às que deixaram review, jack ama-vos, gente de far far away :DD

Acerca do próximo cap, nao poderei postar nas próximas duas semanas, é que vou ter montes de testes e trabalhos -.- vida de estudante mais fodaaa.

Então, amores, largem as asas à imaginação, e digam-me o que acham/gostariam que viesse a acontecer :D ja tenho ideias muito claras daquilo que vai rolar, mas gosto sempre de ouvir as vossas opiniões! :b

Muitos beijinhos e abraços com muitos palhaços (?) !


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 9 – Especial: Como tudo começou.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

* * *

_- Não sejas imprudente. Por favor… - sussurrei, sendo as palavras abafadas pelo seu peito._

_- Não serei._

Dei a mão a Neji, e puxei-o para ir comigo à sala do meu pai.

Realmente, torna-se muito mais fácil estar com ele quando o meu pai sabe da sua presença, mas tal não é propriamente um alívio neste momento. Temos muita coisa em que pensar. O meu pai está com uma pressa desenfreada de invadir o Palácio, mesmo sabendo que isso não é grande estratégia. Mas consigo entendê-lo perfeitamente – facto é que a minha _irmã_ está lá, sozinha, desprotegida, no campo do inimigo! A minha maior vontade é desatar a correr ao seu encontro e tirá-la das garras daquele monstro feio e nojento.

Mas creio que as estratégias de Neji são mais plausíveis.

Já é o segundo dia após a vinda dele, e os meus Pais estão cada vez mais angustiados… Aperta-me o coração vê-los assim… Mas temos que ser objectivos e pensar na melhor maneira de a resgatar, e não na mais rápida forma de sermos descobertos.

O meu pai já mandou uma carta de extrema urgência ao Rei Hatake Kakashi, a contar o sucedido e pedir reforços do outro lado do mar mediterrâneo. (N.a. – eu sei que a Grécia fica muito longe deles, e que inicialmente as tropas demorariam muitos meses a chegar a Inglaterra, mas saltemos essa parte à frente ta gente? :b)

- Mandaste-nos chamar pai? – perguntei ansiosa, mal entrei na sala. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos unidas atrás das costas a agarrarem um papel. Oh Jesus, a postura do "pensar arduamente".

- Meu Rei. – cumprimentou Neji respeitosamente, fazendo uma vénia.

- Neji. – o meu pai fez um aceno de cabeça – Sim filha, já temos a resposta deles. Eles aceitaram! – ele olhou para nós. Suspirei aliviada, e tive que sorrir.

Já não há hipótese! Nós vamos conseguir salvá-la! Temos tantos guerreiros corajosos e fortes, temos melhores estratégias que eles, e cavalos mais fortes, e melhores hipóteses. A probabilidade de perdermos é quase nula! Vamos conseguir, tenho a certeza! Oh meu deus, a minha irmã, a _minha_ _valiosa_ _irmã_ vai voltar! Vai ser tudo perfeito!

- Oh pai, eu sabia! Eles não têm hipótese! Vamos conseguir salvá-la, vai correr tudo bem, e não tarda nada vai ela estar aqui connosco, como antigamente!

- Espero bem que sim filha. Mas nunca subestimes o inimigo, essa é a regra número um. Creio que, mesmo com um ataque surpresa, eles tenham meios para se defenderem, e se eles usarem Nami para fazer chantagem… - deixou a frase por terminar, acabando com as minhas súbitas certezas e esperanças. Isso é a mais pura das verdades: se eles usarem-na para fazer chantagem connosco, estamos feitos. Não nos vamos arriscar a pô-la em perigo, isso está fora de questão. Ainda nem tinha pensado nisso… oh meu deus.

- Mas não vamos perder a esperança. – disse Neji, vendo a minha cara. – Havemos de fazer os possíveis e impossíveis. E se conseguir-mos entrar no palácio antes que eles dêem conta dos exércitos, – agora já se dirigia ao meu pai – para resgatar a Princesa e garantir a sua segurança, não há nada a temer. Podemos lutar sem receios.

- Sim, também já tinha pensado nisso. Mas temos que nos apressar, não vejo a hora de acabar com isto. – disse, sentando-se cansado no trono. Naquele momento, senti uma onda de preocupação por ele. Não que ele esteja velho, mas também já não é o mais jovem que existe. Com esta coisa toda, ele tem-se cansado bastante… - Vou agora ter uma reunião com Uzumaki Naruto, ele vai comandar as nossas tropas. – suspirou. - Mas havemos de conseguir, não podemos é desistir.

- Desistir é a última coisa que faremos. – disse, e dirigi-me a ele, para fazer uma coisa que há muito tempo não faço.

Abracei-o com força. Deixei transparecer todo o amor e apoio que consegui naquele gesto. Podemos dar-nos muito mal às vezes, e ele pode ser frio, insensível, objectivo e calculista; mas ele é o meu pai. E eu amo-o, adoro-o, infinitamente, até à morte.

- Obrigada, Tenten. – sussurrou-me, quando o larguei. Sorri-lhe, e fui ter novamente com Neji, que estava à porta à minha espera.

Desta vez, foi ele que me pegou na minha mão. Este gesto trazia paz ao meu espírito, acalmava-o. Tendo Neji por perto, tudo se torna mais suportável… mais _fácil_. Não quero nem imaginar como eu estaria se ele não estivesse comigo. Provavelmente, às beiras da loucura. Como já havíamos prometido um ao outro – novamente, ninguém nos separará. E essa promessa prevalecerá.

- O teu pai é um homem forte. – disse, a dada altura.

- Eu sei. Admiro-o muito.

- Eu também.

- Sim, tu também és forte. – que observação estranha.

- Não estou a falar disso. Estou a dizer que também o admiro.

Dez segundos de silêncio.

Mas que raio? E eu pensava que a observação anterior é que era estranha.

Continuei sem dizer nada, pelo que ele parou e me olhou de frente.

- Tenten?

- Hum. Desculpa. Diz lá isso outra vez?

Ele revirou os olhos – eu disse que admiro o teu pai. – notei que ele estava um pouco envergonhado ao dizer isto, pois ele olhou para o céu em vez de mim.

- Desde quando? – perguntei atónica.

- Tenten, eu nunca o odiei. – disse, como se fosse um facto óbvio. – Apenas fiquei um pouco… _ressentido_, quando ele me mandou para o exílio. Mas se fossemos a ver, consigo compreender porque ele fez isso, o que no fundo era o que estava certo, tu não devias fugir do castelo para ir brincar com um rap-

Tapei-lhe a boca com a minha mão.

- Hyuuga Neji, mas tu estás a gozar comigo?! Nunca. Jamais. E em nenhum momento, voltes a dizer isso. Essa foi, é, e será para sempre a nossa história, Neji. – disse, determinada. Sei que Neji tem sempre a mania de encarar tudo na sua maneira objectiva, mas neste caso, esse ponto de vista está proibido.

Ele voltou a olhar para o horizonte, durante alguns segundos.

- Tens razão. Desculpa.

O facto de me ter aproximado mais dele e encostado a cabeça no seu braço foi a confirmação que a desculpa foi aceite.

- Uma história para recordar… - murmurou para consigo mesmo. Sorri ao ouvir isso.

Continuámos a caminhar em silêncio pelos jardins.

- Tens, realmente, razão. – disse, como quem constata a coisa mais óbvia pela primeira vez na vida. – Se não tivesses fugido e eu não ter estado, por acaso, a treinar naquela precisa noite… quem sabe, nunca nos teríamos conhecido.

Mentalmente, dei graças aos céus por nunca ter dado ouvidos à minha mãe, quando me dizia para me portar bem. Ele tinha toda a razão.

Ri-me, ao lembrar aquela noite.

- Sim, tem muita graça. – resmungou, adivinhando o que eu estava a pensar.

_Flashback on_

_Tinha acabado de fazer a maior rebeldia da minha vida. Mas não me sentia arrependida. Muito pelo contrário, sentia-me bem. Pela primeira vez em anos._

_Sentia-me leve, solta, __**livre**__._

_Sem a constante vigia, sem a constante protecção, sem a constante prisão. Era uma sensação maravilhosa._

_Consegui fugir das redondezas do castelo sem ser vista. Continuei a caminhar, memorizando o caminho de volta na minha cabeça – pois, infelizmente, terei que voltar antes do nascer do sol._

_Ao fim de uns quinze minutos, cheguei a uma pequena clareira. Tinha um chorão enorme e lindo, todo em tons de terra, umas flores silvestres e relva que ia até ao meu joelho._

_Arregalei os olhos com tal beleza. Tinha uma aparência acolhedora, parecia que dizia – aqui estás segura. Não a segurança prisioneira que eu tinha no palácio, mas sim uma segurança interna, pacífica._

_Aquele lugar inspirava paz._

_Enquanto admirava aquele sítio acabado de descobrir, comecei a ouvir uns estranhos barulhos que não encaixavam naquele lugar tão harmonioso._

_Procurei com o olhar a fonte daquele barulho, e o que vi fez-me arregalar ainda mais os olhos._

_Um rapaz, aparentemente alto e forte, sem camisa (!), e com longos cabelos escuros, estava com um grande e bem esculpido arco de madeira nas mãos, e fazia pontaria para uma árvore de tamanho médio que se encontrava a cerca de 20 metros de distância._

_Mas que pensava ele que estaria a fazer?! Aquilo não era um campo de batalha ou algo do género! Ele não pode simplesmente chegar ali e começar a torturar assim as coitadas das árvores! Muito menos naqueles trajes!_

_Criei uma forte antipatia por ele, mal o vi fazer aquilo._

_Como se ele ouvisse os meus pensamentos, virou-se para mim e encarou-me com os seus olhos surpreendentemente… brancos?!_

_Não tive reacção. Senti um choque dentro de mim, algo muito estranho. Foi um olhar frio… mas profundo. Aqueles olhos tão claros… penetravam na minha alma, procuravam alimentar-se dela, parecia que a liam como um livro aberto. Quis desviar os olhos dos dele, mas não deu. Fiquei constrangida com aquele contacto visual tão forte, mas não consegui desviar-me dele. Aquele olhar hipnotizou-me, completamente._

_Ao fim de três segundos, ele simplesmente tirou, finalmente, os seus olhos de mim, e continuou a fazer pontaria à árvore, como se não me tivesse visto._

_Que descaramento!_

_Há! Ele que não pense que vou fingir que não vi nada. _

_Comecei a aproximar-me do sítio onde ele estava, e vi a sua seta voar direitinha em direcção à árvore e acertar em cheio no seu tronco, onde já estavam algumas outras espetadas._

_- Olha lá, mas em que direito é que te achas, para usares assim o teu arco contra a árvore?! – perguntei, irritada._

_E irritei-me ainda mais quando não obtive resposta._

_- Quem és tu? – perguntei de novo, esperando uma resposta._

_- A pergunta é: quem és tu? – perguntou de volta. A sua voz era profunda, como os seus olhos, e aveludada. E grave, mas não tão grave assim. Era uma harmonia perfeita, tive que reconhecer._

_- Eu perguntei primeiro. – disse, fugindo à pergunta. E agora? Não posso dizer quem sou, ninguém pode saber que estive aqui. _

_Como não recebi resposta de volta, decidi responder._

_- Sou Collerige Marion. E tu? – espero apenas que ele não conheça nenhuma Collerige Marion._

_- Eu sei muito bem quem és. – respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do tronco, enquanto fazia novamente pontaria. Raios o partam._

_- Então para que é que perguntaste?! – disse em minha defesa. Que queria dizer isto agora?_

_- Não percebeste. – disse, voltando-se finalmente para mim. Corei, ao ver o seu tronco nu esculpido de mármore. Oh meu deus, estou a sonhar? ACORDA TENTEN! – Eu sei que és Mitsashi Tenten._

_Congelei._

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

_E agora?_

_- Não te preocupes, não te vou denunciar. Mas também não esperes que te trate como uma "princesa" – ao dizer esta palavra, a seta disparou novamente em direcção ao tronco - aqui. – concluiu, virando-se para mim._

_Virei-me de costas para me ir sentar algures. De certa forma, ele parecia estar a ser sincero, o que me aliviou bastante._

_- Tudo menos isso. – resmunguei._

_- Então entendemo-nos. – disse, voltando ao seu treino._

_Subi para o chorão, e sentei-me no seu maior tronco, observando as setas a dispararem com precisão. Realmente, sempre adorei trabalhar com arcos. Fazia isso muito com a minha irmã…_

_- Achas que Princesas deveriam trepar árvores? – provocou-me, esboçando um sorriso de canto. Credo, que expressão mais arrogante. E linda também…_

_- Achas que Idiota deveriam destruir árvores? – perguntei alegremente, não esperando por resposta. Começava a entender o esquema dele. _

_- Como é que era mesmo o teu nome?_

_- Não o cheguei a dizer._

_Desta vez, não interrompi o silêncio, apesar da minha curiosidade. Era a vez dele. Se ele não dissesse nada, eu também era orgulhosa demais para o fazer._

_- Eu sou Neji. – e voltou-se para mim. – Hyuuga Neji. – HÁ! ELE PRONUNCIOU-SE! Após cerca de cinco minutos, mas ele pronunciou-se!_

_Levantei-me do tronco e encarei-o surpreendida._

_- Não tiveste culpa. – provoquei-o, com um enorme sorriso de compreensão._

_Ele semicerrou os olhos, visivelmente irritado._

_Doce sabor da vingança._

_- Achas-te muito esperta… - murmurou, suficientemente alto para eu ouvir._

_Saltei do tronco para o chão, e ignorando o seu olhar surpreso, dirigi-me a ele._

_- Olha o respeitinho, Hyuuga. – disse, sorrindo torto para ele. – posso? – perguntei, apontando para o arco que ele ainda tinha nas mãos._

_Ele olhou ora para mim ora para o arco, durante breves instantes, antes de dizer – Eu vou-me arrepender disto. – e entregou-mo._

_Visualizei o alvo – a árvore a 20 metros. _

_Vista desta perspectiva, ainda parecia mais distante… mas não posso falhar, isso não! Isso seria mais um motivo de provocação dele._

_Pus-me em posição, tal como já havia aprendido antes, e foquei-me no tronco da árvore. Retesei com toda a força o arame do arco. Um olhar ao alvo. Um último olhar para a ponta da seta. Um último olhar para o alvo. Ajeitei os dedos._

_E larguei._

_A seta voou numa velocidade incrível rumo à árvore, mas não foi bem na direcção desejada. _

_Em vez disso, embateu um pouco mais acima, já no começo da copa da mesma._

_Vi Neji fitar-me, muito admirado e desconfiado, e correr em direcção à árvore. Sem perceber o que se estava a pensar, segui-o. Epa, também não foi assim tão mau! Para que é que ele vai lá?_

_Quando lá cheguei, reparei, para grande espanto meu, que a seta tinha levado consigo uma maçã no trajecto, antes de embater no tronco. Estranho, mas a árvore nem era uma árvore de fruto…_

_A avaliar pela expressão carrancuda do Hyuuga, uma pequena suspeita começou a tomar forma na minha cabeça. Será que…?_

_- Tu viste a maçã? – perguntou-me de repente Neji, com cara de Seriall Killer._

_- Vi. – fiz bluff, abafando qualquer vestígio de surpresa da minha cara._

_- Estás a querer dizer que… Tu viste mesmo a maçã? – eu acenei profissionalmente com a cabeça – Acertaste nela de propósito? – perguntou desconfiado._

_- Sim, vi que as tuas setas estavam sempre a alcançar o mesmo tronco, e perguntei-me se não estavas a tentar acertar em outro alvo. Aí vi a maçã no tronco de cima, e notei logo que era esse o teu verdadeiro objectivo. – eu sou brilhante!_

_Ele olhou estupefacto para mim._

_- Tenho que admitir que tens razão. Estou há horas a tentar acertar na maçã, e tu consegues à primeira! – ergueu as mãos no ar – Incrível._

_- Então, tens de admitir que tenho melhor pontaria que tu. - provoquei-o._

_- Não! – disse rapidamente, erguendo o dedo na minha direcção – isso não quer dizer nada. Aposto que não consegues acertar novamente._

_Oh meu deus, ele encontrou a brecha da minha armadilha._

_- E mesmo se falhar à segunda? Tu estás aqui "há horas a tentar acertar na maçã", e ainda não conseguiste nem uma vez! – defendi-me._

_- É diferente. – virou as costas para mim._

_- Não, não é. Admite, eu tenho melhor pontaria que tu._

_- Não._

_- Eu até te poderia ensinar uns truques e mostrar-te como consegui… mas tu é que sabes. Bem, tenho que ir andando. A gente vê-se por aí, Hyuuga. – acenei e comecei a caminhar na direcção em que vim._

_Pelo canto do olho, ainda o vi hesitar, antes de o ouvir gritar._

_- EI, ESPERA!_

_Flashback off_

- Ainda hoje não sei como acertaste na maçã. – disse Neji.

Será que lhe deva contar? Adoraria ver a expressão dele, a frustração por ter caído na minha mentira com tanta facilidade… que tentação!

- Hum, acerca da maçã… - ele olhou desconfiado para mim – no outro dia pus uma em cima do tronco de uma árvore e acertei novamente.

Não, há coisas que simplesmente nunca devem ser reveladas.

* * *

Voltei D:

Fiiinalmente férias *-* postei assim que pude, e acho que este cap ficou bem fofinho :c foi o que mais gostei de esrcever até agora *-*

O Neji sem camisa *,* GOSH, queria eu estar no lugar da Tenten T.T

Um grande obrigado a quem leu/deixou review no cap anterior :3

E será que mereço review desta vez também? *-* ninguém morre, meninas :B

Mexam a bunda e a pança, e apertem aí o botãozinho cor de esperança :D

_Astalapasta_


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 10 – Ultimato.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

* * *

_- Hum, acerca da maçã… - ele olhou desconfiado para mim – no outro dia pus uma em cima do tronco de uma árvore e acertei novamente._

_Não, há coisas que simplesmente nunca devem ser reveladas._

Estava na hora.

Finalmente (ou não) todos se poderiam distraír na preparação para a batalha.

São seis horas da madrugada, estou no salão com os meus pais, Neji e o comandante militar, Uzumaki Naruto. Sim, exigi participar na reunião, estes dias não tenho desgrudado de Neji em nenhum momento, nem ele de mim. Quanto ao comandante, ele parece-me um pouco infantil e demasiado impulsivo para ter tal cargo, mas o meu pai garantiu-me que a sua coragem, perícia e força são inigualáveis. Eles falam de estratégias e planos, estatísticas de armamento e do número de soldados e essas coisas assim… enquanto eu, enfim, estou aqui prestes a vomitar as tripas.

Para além de que não dormi nada na noite anterior, estou tão ansiosa e nervosa que ainda não parei quieta.

Pois será agora que tudo terá um fim, quer seja para o bom ou para o mau.

- Cá temos, ao todo, mil oitocentos e vinte e três soldados. – dizia o Uzumaki - Os nossos aliados chegaram ontem, e contamos com quinhentos e trinta e sete. Dá-nos um total de dois mil e sessenta homens.

- As armas estão preparadas? – perguntou o meu pai.

- Sim, está tudo preparado, também já abastecemos os aliados com novos recursos.

- Óptimo. E agora… quanto ao resgate, alguma ideia?

- Bem… Se conseguir-mos isolar a Princesa, de qualquer maneira, antes da invasão ao Palácio, podemos atacar sem piedade nem medo que possam fazer chantagem connosco.

- Com certeza, mas como faremos isso? – respondeu.

- Podemos resgatá-la, tenho um soldado de completa confiança a meu dispor, se há alguém que a consiga resgatar, então ele.

- E ele faria isso sozinho?

Ele assentiu – tenho completa confiança nas suas capacidades.

O meu pai ficou pensativo durante um tempo – Mas mesmo assim é demasiado arriscado, pois assim teria que ser apenas um homem a resgatá-la, logo seria fácil para eles atacá-lo.

- Poderíamos usar uma manobra de distracção… Assim que conseguíssemos captar total atenção do Imperador, invadimos o palácio com um grupo restrito de guerreiros e resgatámo-la.

- Creio que é uma opção demasiado volúvel… - disse. Essa ideia não me parece aceitável, é demasiado abstracta. E isto não é propriamente uma situação na qual podemos correr riscos.

- Sim, é volúvel. – apoiou-me Neji, que até agora se manteve calado e observador, como sempre era. – Mas se juntar-mos a essas hipóteses um Ultimato… - e deixou a frase por terminar.

Todos olhámos surpresos para ele, até que Naruto se entusiasmou.

- Sim! Deixe que Pein (N.a. – sim, o nosso lindo renegado Pein é o mau da fita, the Big Bad Boy, o Imperador) saiba dos seus planos de ataque e faça-lhe um ultimato: se eles não devolverem a Princesa, nós atacaremos a sua terra. Mencione que temos aliados, o reino Grego e o especial apoio do próprio Hatake Kakashi. Ou ele terá que ceder, na melhor das hipóteses, ou teremos que invadir o palácio, e então ele não estará preparado. Caso isso aconteça, mandámos o nosso soldado Aburame Shino resgatá-la: ele também é o nosso melhor infiltrado, e com toda a manobra de distracção, não vão conseguir orientar tudo a tempo de o evitar!

- Exactamente. – disse Neji.

O meu pai meditou por um bocado, avaliando os pós e contras da situação, presumo eu, como sempre fazia: jogar pelo seguro. Realmente, é engraçado como ele e Neji, no fundo, são tão parecidos…

- Sim, parece-me o melhor a fazer. – levantou-se da cadeira – vou agora mesmo fazer isso. Creio que uma carta de extrema urgência tratará do caso… - disse, já abstraído nos seus pensamentos.

- Vou falar imediatamente com o e traçar uma estratégia. Até mais, meu Rei, minha Princesa. . – disse Naruto, fazendo uma vénia respeitosa o meu pai e para mim e acenando para Neji.

- Podes ir, mandar-vos-ei chamar quando obtiver a resposta. Vocês também estão dispensados – disse, voltando-se para nós – estes dias têm sido muito cansativos.

- Sim é melhor, a Tenten não tem descansado nada ultimamente e tem andado muito irrequieta. – que lata! O que ele pensa que está a dizer!?

- Não é verdade! Eu tenho descansado bastante, e não andei irrequieta! – lembrei-me que ainda à pouco quis vomitar as tripas fora – Só… só ando um pouquinho stressada, e confusa. Só! Eu tenh-

- Tenten, vai descansar, querida. – disse o meu pai, com um singelo sorriso no canto do lábio.

Suspirei.

Pronto_, não vale a pena_, pensei.

xXx

Entrei no meu quarto para me preparar para deitar, na verdade, estes dias têm sido sim, muito cansativos, só quero dormir em paz. _Rezo_ para que isto passe depressa, o que mais quero é ter a minha irmã novamente nos meus braços e em segurança…

A resposta ao nosso Ultimato veio já esta noite…

As poucas linhas que constavam na carta eram claras e sem rodeios: O Imperador não cedeu.

Quando o meu pai nos deu a notícia, senti o sangue fugir da minha cabeça… Realmente, e sem mais voltas possíveis a dar, chegamos à Guerra, sem hipótese de negociação.

Para além do medo que sinto por toda a minha nação, cujo amor pela qual agora é que estou a descobrir, sinto _muito_ medo, que algo aconteça ao meu pai e a Neji. Eles sim, são por quem mais temo. E o pior, é que sei que não lá vou poder estar, para os ajudar, para os defender. Não vou poder protege-los, nem a eles, nem a _ninguém_ do meu povo. Vou ter que ficar, como fraca e delicada princesa, no castelo, à espera das notícias das pessoas que morreram a lutar pela minha irmã.

- RAIOS! – deixei escapar um silvo de frustração. Ela é a MINHA irmã, eu é que deveria ajudar, deveria lutar por ela, deveria dar tudo por tudo por ela! Como conseguirei ficar quieta e parada, enquanto as pessoas que mais amo correm perigo?!

Não. Definitivamente, não vou ficar de braços cruzados à espera que todos morram à minha volta.

**_Vou lutar._**

Sim. Está decidido. Não vou ficar aqui coisíssima nenhuma! Vou lutar pela liberdade da minha idolatrada irmã, vou lutar para proteger Neji e fazer os impossíveis para que nada lhe aconteça, vou lutar para ajudar o meu amado Pai a defender a Minha Pátria!

Levantei-me decidida da cama e olhei para o céu infinito. Jamais ficarei quieta enquanto as pessoas que amo correm perigo de vida.

É a isto que eu chamo Fogo da Juventude.

Mas o problema é: _como_ vou fazer isso?

Pois. Raios me partam.

Antes de a minha mente conseguisse procurar uma resolução para o meu dilema, ouvi algo embater na minha janela.

Mas que…?

Levantei-me para ver o que se passa, e ignorando estar só em camisa de noite, fui até à varanda.

Sinceramente, não me surpreendi com o que vi.

Neji estava lá em baixo, a fitar-me com aqueles malditos olhos que ainda hoje me fazem sentir arrepios.

- Importaste que te faça companhia? – perguntou, na maior cara de pau, subindo sem dificuldade o muro e trepando para a varanda.

- Que descaramento! Não sabes que é falta de educação um cavalheiro invadir assim o quarto de uma donzela?

- Mas eu pedi licença. – disse, com um ar inocente.

- Eu sei. – peguei-lhe na mão, arrastando-o para dentro do quarto. Impressionante que Neji conseguiu afastar todos os meus confusos e duvidosos pensamentos apenas com a sua presença.

- Estás bem? – perguntou-me, sinceramente, com o semblante preocupado.

- Estou óptima. – menti.

- Não mintas.

Raios.

- Não quero falar disso agora. Estou cansada. – disse, e bocejei.

- Vai dormir, Tenten.

- Mas tu estás aqui. O que queres, afinal?

- Nada. Vim zelar pelo teu sono. – disse, sorrindo e acariciando o meu rosto.

Deus me proteja, sim, isto vindo de outra boca soaria a maior pirosice de sempre, mas não neste caso. Meu deus, como consegue ele ser tão perfeito?

Pus-me em bicos de pés, ele baixou o rosto, e beijei-o demoradamente, enlaçando o seu pescoço com os meus braços. Ele apertou-me contra ele, enlaçando a minha cintura. Senti, como sempre sinto, a conhecida corrente eléctrica percorrer toda a extremidade do meu corpo.

Este facto só piorou as coisas. Os meus receios estavam a voltar: como vou conseguir viver se algo acontecer a Neji?

Tinha um incontrolado, incondicional e irrevogável medo de o perder. E esse enorme medo alastra-se, cresce, aumenta, come, absorve e destrói-me. Não me consigo imaginar num Mundo sem Neji.

Ele separou-se de mim, fitando-me com aqueles olhos absurdamente… absurdos. E belos. E misteriosos. E perfeitos. E impossíveis de se perderem.

- Tenten, escuta-me. Nada te vai acontecer, eu não vou deixar. E não te preocupes comigo ou com o teu pai. Eu sei defender-me, tal como ele. Havemos de trazê-la de volta antes de sequer dares conta da nossa falta. Isto vai ser rápido, tu tens razão, temos quase nula probabilidade de perder, temos tudo planeado a pormenor. Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem. – e em seguida beijou-me a testa.

Sabia que ele apenas dizia isto para me tranquilizar, pois Neji não é do tipo de pessoa demasiado optimista, como eu o sou. Ele vê as coisas das piores maneiras possíveis, tem sempre o medo de subestimar o inimigo e de pagar por isso. Não o censuro, quem me dera a mim ser assim, seria poupada a muitas desilusões.

Suspirei.

- Obrigada… - sussurrei. Dei-lhe outro leve beijo nos lábios e fui deitar-me na minha cama.

- Vais ficar aí especado ou vais-te deitar? – perguntei, elevando uma sobrancelha.

- Aí? – disse ele, surpreso. – aí, ao pé de ti?!

- Claro, querias dormir aonde? Na lavandaria?

- Não, mas… Tenten, não sei se é boa ideia, ainda entra alguém… - abanei a cabeça divertida. Não, o Neji não muda mesmo.

Cruzei os braços e empinei o nariz – E se for uma ordem?

Uma pequena brincadeira agora era o que estavamos a precisar.

Ele percebeu o meu esquema, o que o fez sorrir. Aquele meu sorriso torcido.

- Bem, se é assim… - disse, aproximando-se rapidamente e inclinando-se por cima de mim. – As suas vontades são as minhas ordens, Senhorita.

Não esbocei reacção. Neji vestia apenas uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e umas calças escuras, sentia o cheiro proveniente do seu peito. Os cabelos estavam soltos, com um brilho raro nos olhos e um sorriso airoso no rosto. Ele estava tão irresistível e belo, que poder-me-ia apaixonar novamente por ele, caso o amor não possuísse já cada fibra do meu corpo.

- Não digas isso muitas vezes, podes vir a arrepender-te. – dito isso, beijei-o novamente, mas com mais fervor e ferocidade.

Ele correspondeu avidamente, envolvendo o meu corpo nos seus braços fortes. Sentia cada contorno do seu corpo perfeito, cada músculo endurecido pelos seus treinos, cada traço dos seus braços, cada dedo das suas mãos. Por momentos, senti-me realmente orgulhosa e convencida por ser merecedora de tal criatura.

Aprofundei mais o beijo, e ele apertou mais um pouco, mas sempre de forma gentil, a minha cintura.

- Mudaste rapidamente de ideias… - murmurei, quando nos separámos.

- Aí vez o maldito efeito que provocas em mim. – disse, sorrindo. Gostei, sinceramente, de ouvir isso.

- Humhum.

Deitei-me, e ele fez o mesmo, sem largar a minha cintura. Encostei a minha cabeça ao seu peito e peguei-lhe na mão, envolvendo-a nas minhas.

Não dissemos mais nada, ele estava mergulhado nos seus pensamentos, acariciando o meu cabelo, enquanto eu brincava com a mão dele nas minhas.

Cada vez mais, senti a necessidade de protegê-lo, de impedir que algo lhe aconteça, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais convicta em lutar. E uma ideia um pouco maluca, mas provavelmente eficaz, começou a surgir na minha cabeça.

Olhei para ele: custava-me esconder-lhe uma coisa dessas. Ele, com toda a certeza, ia passar-se dos carretos, ia ficar furioso e ir-me-ia chamar irresponsável, idiota, sem noção, e mais umas quantas coisas, que são a mais pura das verdades. Mas não posso, como já disse, ficar de braços cruzados enquanto todos correm perigo.

- O que foi? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do teto.

Fiquei um momento sem lhe responder. - Nada. – acabei por dizer. Por muito mal que me sentia em menti-lhe, este facto teria que manter em segredo, ele impedir-me-ia se lhe contasse.

- Já te disse, vai correr tudo bem.

- Eu sei. – abracei-o, ficando deitada parcialmente em cima do seu peito.

- Dorme, Tenten. – disse – Eu estou aqui, sempre estarei.

E com estas palavras, mais reconfortantes que aparentam, fechei os olhos e, esquecendo por momento o que nos esperava amanhã, adormeci enquanto Neji velava o meu sono.

* * *

People, peço desculpa por este capítulo meio... pobrezinho :s

Mas era importante explicar a táctica dos nossos heróis na batalha, que comecerá apenas no cap 13, porque no próximo será a grande despedida deles (6)

Obrigada novamente a quem leu e deixou review *-*

Nao vou demorar com o próximo capitulo, entao até mais gente :D


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 11 – A Despedida.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ] e os excertos de poemas que encontrão são autoria de Luís Vaz de Camões e de Alexandre O'Neill.

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

* * *

_- Dorme, Tenten. – disse – Eu estou aqui, sempre estarei._

_Com estas palavras, mais reconfortantes que aparentam, fechei os olhos e, esquecendo por momento o que nos espera, adormeci enquanto Neji zelava o meu sono._

Ouvi um barulho estranho vindo de um anexo do castelo.

E descobri que consigo correr muito mais que pensava. Não parei até chegar à já conhecida muralha do castelo. Subi-a com a ajuda dos troncos do pinheiro que ali se encontrava, e saltei sem dificuldade para o chão.

Segui o caminho para a clareira, a _nossa_ clareira.

_Flashback on_

_Acordei, sobressaltada, pelo pesadelo que me vinha a acompanhar os últimos dias._

_Nele, estou no centro de uma batalha sangrenta, vendo a minha irmã (muito mais velha que na imagem que guardo dela) a uns metros de distância. Corro até ela, mas pelo caminho, o meu pai é esfaqueado por um soldado sem cara. A minha mãe aparece depois, e tenta alcançar a minha irmã, mas é morta por outro soldado igual ao primeiro. Depois, aparecem Shikamaru e Temari, que são ambos mortos também. Eu tentava gritar, mas não saía um som da minha garganta. Corria o máximo que podia para os alcançar, mas não conseguia. Segue-se Gaara, que é decapitado a sangue frio. Reprimo um vómito de agonia: um sádico mar de sangue já se havia formado, ao longo do desenrolar da batalha, pois Naruto e todos os soldados que eu já havia visto no castelo estavam mortos no chão. Por fim… Neji aparece repentinamente ao lado da minha irmã, mas é agarrado por um soldado, sendo que este é diferente dos outros: é maior, mais forte, usa o manto de tal maneira que lhe tapa metade do rosto, e a outra é oculta por um capuz enorme que lhe cai nos olhos, sendo impossível identificá-lo. Mas algo me chamava a sua atenção, algo diferente… mas nunca tenho tempo de pensar quem ele será, porque depois ele crava um punhal no peito de Neji, que cai inerte a seus pés. Aí, no exacto momento em que o seu corpo embate no chão, acordo, suando rios por todo o lado._

_O problema não é o sonho, a ele já estou habituada e sei muito bem o seu significado, mas sobressaltei ainda mais quando vi que Neji não estava ali, como na altura em que adormeci._

_Automaticamente, a minha mente retardada começou a delirar, imaginando as piores coisas. Foi aí que reparei no pergaminho feito de papiro, dobrado cuidadosamente ao meio._

_Não hesitei e abri-o._

_-_

_Tenten,_

_Vem ter comigo à nossa clareira assim que puderes, é urgente._

_CCC_

_-_

_Apesar da preocupação que senti, sorri. Neji pensava mesmo em tudo – ele não assinou com o seu nome, tal qualquer pessoa conseguiria fazer. Em vez disso, pôs CCC – Ceguinho de Cruz Credo. Aquilo que lhe costumava chamar quando éramos pequenos. Estranhamente, assimilei-o logo._

_Flashback off_

Já ia a metade do conhecido caminho para a clareira.

A minha mente deitava fumo de tanto pensar, apesar de, no fundo, já saber a resposta ao que se está a passar – Neji e as tropas vão partir para o fim, e ele quer-se despedir de mim.

Meu Deus, mal ele sabe…

Pelos meus cálculos, deveria passar pouco das duas da manhã. Duvido que ele imagine que eu apareça tão cedo.

Corri com o resto do fôlego que possuía, penetrei de vez a escuridão das árvores e cheguei à clareira.

Realmente, lá estava Neji, com o seu velho arco bem esculpido na mão. Estava com umas roupas simples pretas, e uma coisa prateada – a armadura, presumi – estava no chão, ao lado de um cavalo negro, perto do lindo chorão.

Rapidamente, muitas sensações de _Déjà-vu_ se sucederam. Das tardes ora alegres, ora tristes, ora mágicas, que passámos ali enquanto novos.

Fui em sua direcção, mas ele permanecia de costas, como se não tivesse reparado que eu estava ali.

- Neji. – chamei-o, parando atrás dele.

Ele olhou para o céu estrelado.

- "Vós, tenro e novo ramo _florecente_; De _hua_ árvore, de Cristo mais amada; Que nenhuma nascida no Ocidente; Cesárea ou Cristianíssima chamada." "Tu, só tu, puro amor, com força crua; Que os corações humanos tanto obriga;

- Pára! – interrompi-o. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Não agora. Não nesta situação.

Mas ele continuou.

- (…) Se dizem, fero Amor, que a sede tua; Nem com lágrimas tristes se mitiga; É porque queres, áspero e tirano; - ele virou-se para mim, e eu assustei-me com a ausência de vida em seus olhos - Tuas aras banhar em sangue humano."

Raios, porque ele estava assim?!

Porque isto tinha que acontecer a nós?! PORQUE SÃO AS PESSOAS QUE EU AMO QUE CORREM PERIGO? PORQUE NÃO EU OU OUTRA PESSOA QUALQUER?!

Não aguentaria que algo acontecesse a alguém, principalmente a ele.

Não aguentaria.

Agarrei-me a ele como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Abracei-o com toda a força que conseguia, já a tremer por todo o lado.

- Neji, raios, porque isto tem que acontecer connosco?!

- Porque foi assim que Ele escolheu.

- PÁRA COM ISSO NEJI! – encarei-o, furiosa e suplicante ao mesmo tempo – SE ELE GOSTASSE DE NÓS, NÃO FARIA ISTO! SE ELE GOSTASSE DE NÓS, NÃO NOS SEPARARIA! SE ELE GOSTASSE DE NÓS, A MINHA IRMÃ ESTARIA AGORA AQUI! SE-

Fui interrompida pela mão de Neji, que me pressionava a boca, levemente.

- Tenten… eu sei. Mas por favor, não tornes isto ainda mais difícil. – a sua expressão facial partia-me o coração. Ele estava a sofrer, muito. Os seus olhos tentavam esconder-mo, mas eu via. Eu via-o.

- Neji, por favor, não faças isso! Vamos fugir! Para algum sítio, algures, onde ninguém nos encontre! – ele negava com a cabeça, enquanto me punha a mão no rosto – Mas Neji, eu amo-te, EU AMO-TE! EU NÃO TE CONSIGO PERDER, NÃO POSSO! – uma lágrima traiçoeira, seguida de muitas outras, rolaram pelo meu rosto – Entende, se… se te acontecer alguma coisa, não consigo seguir em frente, tu és tudo… tudo! A minha vida, a minha existência sem ti neste Mundo, não faz sentido. Tudo se vai embora se tu o fores, Neji… Todos aqueles anos q-que não estiveste cá, consegui perceber o que é a solidão. E se tu M-MORRERES Neji, eu… eu morro também.

Tive que por uma mão na minha boca para abafar os soluços.

Os olhos de Neji transbordavam de dor e tristeza. Uma Lua que ilumina pela última vez o Mundo, antes deste acabar.

- E eu não te posso perder a ti, Tenten! Tu não sabes… não imaginas o que foi estar longe de ti. Cheguei a contar os segundos para o dia em que atingisse a maioridade. Mas percebe!! – ele deu-me um leve abanão nos ombros – Essa solidão que sentiste, sabes quem a está a sentir neste momento?

Fechei os olhos.

Sou uma estúpida vaca egoísta.

- Ela. – sussurrei, parando de tremer.

- Sim, Tenten. Temos que fazer isto. Perdoa-me. Perdoa-me. – ele abraçou-me fortemente, continuando a sussurrar pedidos de desculpa ao meu ouvido.

- Neji… - sussurrei contra o seu peito – Eles já foram?

- Sim. As tropas já estão a caminho, vou apanhá-las quando… for.

_Quando… for_. Então, era agora que ele iria.

Obriguei-me a parar de chorar. Eu preparara-me emocionalmente para este momento. Era inevitável.

- Neji, nunca ninguém te amou mais que eu o faço. Para sempre. – sussurrei.

- Não sabes o que dizes, Tenten. – e o meu sorriso enviesado surgiu no seu rosto… - Eu vou voltar, pára de te preocupar. Não nos vais acontecer nada, prometo. – e encostou a sua testa à minha, pegando-me nas mãos. – Como prova… Toma. – disse, entregando-me o seu arco de madeira. Aquele mesmo que ele tinha desde que nos conhecemos.

Fiquei especada a olhar para ele, sem conseguir dizer nada.

_Neji deu-me o seu arco como promessa que voltaria._

- Fica com ele. Eu sei que gostas dele. – disse, com um sorriso triste, pondo-o no meu ombro. – Quando voltar… quero ver-te a acertar na maçã outra vez, está bem? – disse, mas a sua voz falhou na última sílaba.

- Neji. – disse, embriagada pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam voltar – eu nunca acertei na maçã de propósito.

Ele riu, de maneira triste – eu sei. – Agora os vestígios das lágrimas já se faziam notar nos seus olhos tristes.

Atirei-me para os seus braços.

- Promete que voltas. _Promete_!

- Eu prometo.

- E tu cumpres sempre as tuas promessas… logo esta também tem que ser cumprida, ouviste?

Ficamos um tempo sem dizer nada, apenas aproveitando os últimos minutos.

- "Palavras que nos transportam; Aonde a noite é mais forte; Ao silêncio dos amantes; Abraçados contra a morte." – sussurrou-me ao ouvido, com um sorriso sincero. Sorri também, e fechei os olhos – Aconteça o que acontecer, em que sítio quer que nos deparemos, estaremos sempre juntos, - ele colocou uma mão no meu peito – aqui. Amo-te Tenten.

De seguida, ele tomou os meus lábios, docemente. Beijei-o com todo o amor e carinho que consegui, enquanto apenas uma lágrima rolava do meu nariz para as nossas bocas. Abracei-o, fazendo o máximo para prolongar o momento, mas ele conseguiu desembaraçar-se, dando apenas um rápido beijo na minha testa, enquanto cerrava fortemente os olhos, antes de subir no cavalo que estava perto do chorão e cavalgar floresta adentro. E não olhou para mim novamente. Mais uma troca de olhares apenas, seria o suficiente para nos precipitar-mos ao abismo.

Com isso, senti o meu auto-controle desmoronar.

Quando Neji saiu do meu campo de visão, não consegui evitar a dor que me assolava. Caí, abraçando o meu corpo para abafar os tremores que por ele passavam.

**xXx**

Quando cheguei ao castelo, encontrei os meus pais no salão de entrada, com Naruto e um homem qualquer.

Ao repararam na minha presença, Naruto e o estranho saíram da sala, deixando-nos a sós. Pelas caras deles, o meu aspecto não deveria ser do melhor.

Ainda não conseguia pensar coerentemente, sentia-me entorpecida e lenta, como se estivesse anestesiada ou algo do género. Quando me dei conta, já tinha os braços da minha mãe a meu redor. – Vai correr tudo bem, meu amor. Anda, vem comigo, vou ajudar-t…

- NÃO! – era agora ou nunca. Tinha que arranjar maneira de me esquivar. – DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! DEIXEM-ME TODOS EM PAZ! – gritei para os meus pais, que me olharam surpresos e horrorizados. A minha mãe ainda tentou pegar-me na mão, mas retirei-a bruscamente. Via a dor espalhada nos olhos dela.

Mas tinha que fazer isto, por mais que me custasse.

- Tenten, as tropas já partiram, eu irei só depois do nascer do sol, tenho coisas a tratar com o Aburame. Querida, compreendo que tenha sido difícil despedires-te dele, mas…

- TU NÃO COMPREENDES, NÃO FALES DO QUE NÃO SABES! - interrompi o meu pai -DEIXEM-ME!

Corri desenfreada rumo ao meu quarto e bati com a porta. Doía-me tratá-los tão injustamente, mas eles não podem vir atrás de mim. Ninguém podia.

Olhei em redor: estava tudo como quando saí de casa. Já havia preparado tudo dois dias antes, ou seja, tinha já uma espada, botas, vestes, cinto e partes duma armadura que consegui arranjar, escondidos debaixo da minha cama.

Mas quando levantei a colcha, congelei. A caixa onde as coisas estavam guardadas havia _desaparecido_.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Quando o choque inicial passou, reparei noutro pergaminho que estava no lugar da caixa, igual ao que encontrei nos lençóis.

Desdobrei-o rapidamente, e o que li quebrou-me o coração.

-

_Não me sigas_.

-

Dizia, na letra de Neji. Raios o partam.

Raios partam aquele _maldito_.

Ele conhece-me melhor que qualquer pessoa. Ele já devia desconfiar do meu plano, e aproveitou o facto de eu ter adormecido, para verificar que tinha razão. Ele encontrou a caixa e, obviamente, escondeu-a.

Maldito, maldito maldito maldito!!

Porque ele tinha que ser tão super-protector?!

Levantei-me e olhei para o quarto: o que será que ele fez à caixa? Tentei pôr-me na situação dele. Onde eu o meteria?

Certo, pensa Tenten:

Ele não teria tempo para devolver as coisas ao seu lugar original. Deve ter deixado tudo na caixa tê-la posto algures… algures…

Claro. Óbvio.

Bati com a mão na minha testa.

_Na biblioteca._

Corri para a biblioteca, dois andares abaixo. Fiz o máximo que consegui para não ser vista, e creio que fui bem sucedida. O castelo estava praticamente vazio. Abri as enormes portas que lhe davam acesso, estava vazia. Dirigi-me imediatamente à secção poética, e (não) foi meu espanto ver a caixa escura de couro no cimo de uma das prateleiras.

Trepei numa das mesas e agarrei-a, mas ao puxá-la, algo voo lentamente para o chão, dando muitas voltas e rodopios no ar.

Outro pergaminho.

-

_Maldita sejas, Tenten. __Cuida-te__… por favor._

_-_

Apesar de tudo, sorri. Realmente, ele conhecia-me bem demais. Melhor que _eu_ própria.

**xXx**

O Sol já espreitava, tímido, atrás dos montes à minha frente. Há muitas horas havia deixado o castelo. Não disse mais nada aos meus pais, por mais que quisesse. Ninguém poderia saber que me encontrava a caminho da colónia.

Enquanto cavalgava, pensei nos pergaminhos de Neji, para me abstrair do que me esperava pelo caminho. Ele sabia que eu não desistiria assim tão facilmente, mas sabia também que não valia a pena tentar fazer-me mudar de ideias, muito menos estando longe de mim.

Vesti as calças e a túnica castanho-escuras por baixo das partes da armadura, com as botas de couro e o cinto do mesmo material, onde tinha presa a minha espada. Era longa e ágil, emoldurada com finos padrões prateados ao longo da lâmina. Fora um presente do meu pai para a minha irmã, quando ela completou treze anos, mas quando ela desapareceu, fiz questão de ficar com ela. Tinha o cabelo bem apertado e escondido debaixo do capacete. Tinha também o arco de Neji cruzado nas minhas costas, e uma bolsa com setas ao ombro.

Ainda me lembro das tardes em que eu levava a espada para treinar com os meus amigos, especialmente com Neji. Ele ensinara-me tudo o que sabia sobre como manejar uma espada, enquanto eu lhe ensinara a mestria de manusear o arco. Ele tinha aulas de luta e defesa individual, pois era homem e homens têm que aprender essas coisas para serem bons guerreiros e defender a pátria e blábláblá. Ele sempre achou a parte teórica inútil e aborrecida, e ensinava-me o que fazer num caso real e não o que diziam os livros.

Neste momento, agradeço muito ter podido aprender tudo isso com ele.

Tive que me abstrair da minha linha de pensamento, pois avistei de longe o início da urbanização e o muro que a envolvia.

A colónia… também chamada _A Macedónia_.

- Vamos a isto, _Kyanos_. – sussurrei ao meu cavalo castanho claro. Montava-o desde que o meu pai me autorizou aulas de equitação. Curiosamente, foi na mesma altura em que conheci Neji, e foi ele mesmo que escolheu o seu nome: _Kyanos_ significa azul em grego. Concordei quase de imediato, devido aos seus olhos profundamente azuis, uma característica rara em cavalos.

Senti um aperto no coração quando estas lembranças que recordaram Neji e a batalha que se deveria estar a travar a poucos quilómetros de distância.

Dei um impulso com as pernas e _Kyanos_ avançou.

Corremos como flechas a caminho do nosso destino.

-

**Poema:**

Bem, vou explicar o "porquê" dos excertos que transcrevi: quando Neji fala em "tenro e novo ramo florecente", ele refere-se ao facto de tenten poder ser rainha, caso o pai morresse na batalha, e ele considera-a muito nova e "delicada" para tal cargo. Ele fala também que a pátria Inglesa é a mais amada de Cristo, mais que o império da Alemanha e da França (Cesárea e Cristianíssima respectivamente). Quando ele fala em amor, refere-se principalmente ao facto da culpa da morte das pessoas ser o amor, que é cruel e tirano e que uma vez nos corações humanos, jamais de lá sairá. Neji, ao dizer o poema, toca no ponto fraco dela, pois ele fala precisamente dos medos de Tenten, por ele e pelos seus familiares e amigos.

Acho que o excerto que Neji cita quando eles estão abraçados não levanta dúvidas, mas caso não percebam é só perguntar.

* * *

Ora aqui está, cap 12 :D

Meu Deus, desta vez demorei mais tempo a postar :x é vida de estudante e basta, voltar às aulas depois dumas belas férias sem fazer nada é traumatizante Ç.Ç sabem como é, primeira semana e já mandam carradas de trabalhos de casa, travalhos de grupo pa entregar, marcam testes perto dos exames --' espertezas raras é o que não faltam aí.

Não mas assério, gostei, adorei, AMEI pôr o Neji a citar esses poemas *-* imaginem só a cena :l

Meu Deus. Que acharam dos bilhetes do Neji? :b

Crítica, opiniões, é tudo bem vindo, mandar review não mata ninguém e faz bem à saúde :3

(e é cosa do meu pc, ou o botão das reviews está diferente? *o*)


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 12 – A Batalha.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

_Dei um impulso com as pernas e Kyanos avançou. _

_Corremos como flechas a caminho do nosso destino._

Era horrível.

Não havia outra palavra para descrever o cenário. Sangue, destruição, morte, ferimentos, ódio. Guerreiros debatiam-se uns contra os outros, esfaqueando, decapitando e estrangulando-se.

Estava no cimo da muralha, onde a Tenda Estratégica Britânica fora montada, de maneira a terem um vislumbre de toda a situação. Subi o muro, deixando _Kyanos_ lá em baixo, livre para se ir embora, dando-lhe apenas uma maçã e umas palavras de conforto. A cena que se encontrava na minha frente era indescritível. Horrenda. Mortífera.

Um mar de guerreiros dava a vida naquele momento. A cidade outrora grande e nobre da Macedónia, estava o cúmulo da destruição. Incrível que, nas poucas horas que esta batalha se iniciara, já se causara tamanhaa destruição.

Abanei a cabeça para afastar os olhos daquela visão, concentrando-me apenas em descer da muralha. Felizmente, ainda ninguém havia notado a minha presença.

Mal toquei o chão, concentrei-me na minha primeira tarefa: encontrar Neji. Mas tal tornava-se um autêntico tormento, jamais o encontraria naquela confusão.

- Vamos Tenten. Mistura-te na multidão. – sussurrei para mim mesma, encorajando-me a juntar-me e esgueirar-me por entre aquelas lutas.

Um gorila horrível (um soldado da Macedónia, presumi) veio a correr e a gritar na minha direcção, vendo-me como mais um guerreiro a ser morto.

_Eu não quero fazer isto, _pensei. Mas não havia escolha: era caçar ou ser caçado.

Saquei rapidamente do "meu" arco e duma seta, e disparei. Acertei-o na barriga, esperando ser o suficiente.

Mas ele não se deixou vencer por aí. Continuou a correr na minha direcção e a continuar a gritar como louco. Horrorizada, retirei a espada que tinha no cinto.

Quando ele estava prestes a dar-me um golpe com a sua, enterrei-a no seu peito. Rios de sangue botavam cá para fora. Sim, tive que por uma mão à frente da boca para não vomitar. Isto era pior que horrível – eu havia morto a primeira pessoa na minha vida.

Tratei de correr dali para fora e esgueirar-me por entre os soldados adentro. Outro retardado vinha a gritar na minha direcção, com a espada nas mãos, pronta para matar. Desta vez, não tive piedade. Saquei de outra seta e, mais rápida do que me julgava, retesei o arco e acertei no seu coração. Ele caiu morto ali mesmo.

- Continua em frente Tenten. Olha só para a frente. Sempre me frente… – sussurrei novamente, encorajando-me.

Muitos mais soldados vieram contra mim, mas fiz questão de tratar deles à distância, era mais fácil que ao perto. Via muitos rostos conhecidos a lutarem contra os Macedónios, entre os quais Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka e alguns dos guerreiros mais próximos ao meu pai: Iruka, Jiraya, Gai e o seu pupilo, Lee.

Nesse momento de distracção, não vi um homem aproximar-se de mim. Virei-me bruscamente ao sentir a sua presença próxima nas minhas costas, mas não fui rápida o suficiente para escapar inteira. Ele havia acertado no meu ombro, apesar da armadura. Com a dor que senti, tive vontade de parar de lutar, sentar-me no chão e simplesmente gritar.

Mas um pensamento cruzou a minha mente. _Que importância tem a minha vida? Ele corre perigo. Todos eles, correm perigo!_

Olhei para a cara do autor do golpe com ódio, e obriguei-me a continuar.

- Maldito… urgh. – gemi, lutando contra a dor do golpe e ignorando o sangue que começava a escorrer pela blusa. Defendi-me com a espada, e ele contra-atacou com a sua. Obviamente, ele tinha mais força que eu… mas eu era mais rápida.

Enquanto as lâminas das nossas espadas estavam unidas num braço de ferro domado pela sua, retirei a minha bruscamente, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se. Rolei para o lado e cravei-a nele.

O guerreiro, por sua vez, urrou de dor e deixou-se abater, caindo para o chão sangrento.

A carnificina tomou o seu rumo, enquanto me defendia selvaticamente de tudo e todos. Mas ao longo do decorrer to tempo, notei que os Macedónios estavam em clara e inegável desvantagem. _Mas como?_

Teoricamente, eles não deveriam estar preparados para o nosso ataque, não deveriam ter tido tempo suficiente para preparar tamanho número de recrutas, muito menos estar com tão boas defesas.

Isto é intrigante. Estanho. Tecnicamente… Impossível!

Mas não tive tempo de especular mais acerca disso, tive que me concentrar para conseguir defender-me daquele monte de brutos acefálicos.

Continuei a avançar para o coração da batalha, procurando por vestígios de Neji em todo o lado. Mas quais eram as probabilidades de o encontrar ali? _Tantas como ver o Imperador a arriscar o cu na batalha_ - pensei, sarcástica.

Ouvi um grito selvagem à minha direita, e olhei instintivamente. Era Uzumaki Naurto, o comandante, lutando com unhas e dentes contra cinco adversários. Tinha que aproveitar este encontro do destino.

Quando vi que ele dominava claramente a situação, decidi arriscar.

- Preciso de saber, Senhor, onde está Neji Hyuuga? – gritei, por cima do barulho do tilintar de espadas, fazendo o máximo para alterar a minha voz.

Ele olhou desconfiado para mim, provavelmente perguntando o que faz um "guerreiro" de metro e sessenta ali – Porque queres saber isso?

- Ordens do Rei!

Ele pareceu aceitar a resposta - Estava na Tenda, mas partiu em direcção ao palácio há pouco tempo! - teve que se virar para gerir outro ataque, então aproveitei para me esquivar. Olhei para trás, a tenda estava no lado Oeste da muralha, logo ele deveria estar a vir por aí.

Corri o máximo que pude para, como se por milagre, poder interceptar Neji quando estivesse a caminho do palácio. Os ataques continuavam a mim e á minha volta, e em vez de menos, os Macedónios pareciam cada vez mais e mais. Multiplicavam-se, triplicavam-se, como se por magia.

Quando cheguei ao muro ocidental, rezando para que Neji tivesse juízo e viesse ao longo do muro em vez de pelo meio das lutas. Esperei pouco tempo, continuando a desviar e desferir golpes, quando ouvi o som do trotar dum cavalo. Olhei a meu redor, e pude ver que havia um homem nele a lutar contra os Macedónios – poderia atrever-me a esticar a sorte a ponto de considerar que fosse ele?

Ele desferiu golpes graciosos e mortíferos em todos os seus oponentes, avançando facilmente por entre eles. Quando se virou para a frente para prosseguir caminho, o sol cintilou fugazmente na sua espada – e pude reconhecê-la. Era a espada de Neji.

Suspirei de alívio ao ver que ele estava bem, e corri para me colocar a frente dele. Estiquei a espada para a empunhar contra ele, de maneira a barrar-lhe o caminho e fazê-lo reconhecer-me.

Notei o impulso dele para atacar-me, mas novamente o sol despido fez a lâmina brilhar (desta vez a minha) e ele olhou atónico para a espada, e de seguida para mim e para o meu arco.

Ele havia-me reconhecido.

Por um breve segundo, tudo parou a nossa volta. Sentia-me incrivelmente aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem, e no momento acreditei que poderia haver um final feliz para nós.

Mas rapidamente, a batalha pareceu voltar a ter vida, e os gritos encheram novamente os meus ouvidos, como uma dramática música de fundo. O rosto de Neji vacilava entre puro alívio e raiva assassina. Antes que pudesse reagir, ouvi o som de uma lâmina a rasgar o ar. Percebendo o meu erro ao distrair-me, preparei-me para a dor do ataque, mas em vez disso senti os meus pés abandonarem o chão e ser brutamente atirada para cima de algo duro e quente.

Abri os olhos imediatamente, e vi que Neji me havia elevado com o braço e atirado para o cavalo, a tempo de evitar que fosse acertada. Por azar, ele havia pego exactamente o meu braço ferido, e não pude evitar um grito abafado de dor, mas duvidava que ele o tivesse ouvido.

Sentei-me melhor em cima do cavalo, agarrando o ombro. Estava entre os braços de Neji, enquanto ele apertava as rédeas do cavalo. Cavalgámos ao longo do Muro, passando rapidamente pelos nossos adversários, de maneira que não tinham tempo de reagir e atacar.

- TENTEN, PORQUE RAIO VIESTE!? – baixei a cabeça ao ouvi-lo – Meu Deus, sabes o perigo que estás a correr?! Se eles sabem que tu estás aqui, - parou de falar para se esquivar dum inimigo - sabes o que eles são capazes de te fazer?! ELES PODERIAM USAR-TE COMO CHANTAGEM OU EXIGIR-TE EM TROCA DA TUA IRMÃ! – ele entrou com o cavalo num beco e cavalgou até à penumbra, onde ninguém daria pela nossa presença. – Tenten… Sua pateta ingénua e irresponsável. – disse por fim, num tom mais calmo e controlado. Colocou as mãos no meu rosto e elevou-o ao nível dos seus olhos. Só aí reparei que ainda estava com a mão no meu ombro. Ele pousou a dele lá, afastando a minha.

- O que tens aí no… - ele calou-se ao ver a ferida. O seu rosto ficou lívido, sem um pingo de sangue.

Puxei bruscamente o ombro para trás, apesar da dor. – Não é nada.

- Tenten… - ele falava numa voz de raiva controlada – O. Que. Foste. Fazer?!

- Isto não é nada, Neji! Agora vamos.

- Não é nada?! Tenten, sabes, isto aqui é SÉRIO! Tu podes morrer, percebes?!

- E achas que eu não sei isso?! MERDA NEJI, NÃO VOU FICAR EM CASA À ESPERA DA NOTÍCIA QUE NEJI HYUUGA MORREU EM BATALHA PARA SALVAR A PRINCESA! – senti os olhos marejarem, mas não liguei.

Ele inspirou profundamente, colocando as mãos no rosto, frustrado.

- Neji desculpa-me… - implorei, agarrando a sua mão - Eu sei que isto está errado mas eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados a espera que vocês morressem ou que eles matassem a minha irmã ou-

Ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios, calando-os – Por mais que algo me acontecesse ou ao teu pai ou até à tua irmã, tu não te podes colocar em perigo desta maneira! O que faria o teu povo, se ambas as suas princesas morressem, Tenten? E a tua mãe, como imaginas que ela ficaria se tu também… morresses? – disse suavemente, olhando para o meu ombro – Tens sorte que não foi um golpe muito fundo… - ele remexeu numa bolsa atada à sela do cavalo e entregou-me uma ligadura – Toma, enrola à volta do ombro e do braço.

Assim o fiz. Tirei a armadura e liguei a ferida.

- Tinha sérias esperanças que não chegasses a encontrar o bilhete na biblioteca, mas pelos vistos – e sorriu, apesar do sorriso não se ter reflectido nos olhos – não te devo subestimar.

- Neji… - disse, quando terminei de atar a ligadura - Como é que desconfiaste que eu viria?

Ele riu - Tenten, vê se o compreendes de uma vez: és como um livro aberto para mim. Mas agora não temos tempo para isto. Temos que arranjar um sítio para te esconder enquanto eu… - ele calou-se ao olhar para a minha expressão – Diz-me, vale a pena tentar convencer-te do contrário?

- Nunca, jamais, nem em mil anos.

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

- Visto que temos pouco tempo… Segura-te. – dito isto, ele arrancou com o cavalo, enquanto eu me segurava ao dorso do mesmo.

Percorremos a área rumo ao palácio do Imperador. Ao olhar novamente para a batalha, uma questão intrigante voltou a formar-se na minha mente.

- Neji… Porque há tantos soldados da Colónia a lutar? São imensos! Como tiveram eles tempo de organizar um batalhão destes?

- É isso que quero descobrir. Estamos em desvantagem… e isso não é bom. Pensávamos que teríamos o benefício do factor surpresa, mas nem isso temos a nosso favor. Eles parecem que estavam…

- A adivinhar? – arrisquei.

- Não. Eu diria _a par da situação_.

- Que queres dizer com isso?

- Acho que fomos traídos, Tenten, nem mais nem menos. – esta suspeita fez com que o meu coração saltasse.

Quem poderia trair-nos de tal maneira? Alguém do exército? Algum conselheiro? Algum criado? Mas _como_? E _quando_?!

Perguntas e mais perguntas se formaram na minha mente apavorada. Mas resolvi não questionar nada a Neji, ele com certeza não saberia respondê-las, afinal era apenas uma suspeita dele, não havia veracidade. Mas vendo com olhos de ver, faria todo o sentido: se alguém, tivesse estado a par de todos os acontecimentos desde a volta de Neji, saberiam que o meu Pai estava a planear um ataque à Macedónia, e poderiam ter avisado o Imperador das suas intenções, de maneira a poder preparar-se.

- Quando vem o meu pai para cá? – perguntei.

- Ele vem mais tarde, apenas parte do Castelo depois do amanhecer. Tinha assuntos dependentes a tratar com Shino.

- O que irá resgatar Nami?

Ele anuiu.

- Qual é o nosso plano, Neji? – perguntei, após breves segundos.

Ele suspirou – Estive a falar com a nossa Equipa Estratégica e com Naruto, antes de ele ir para a batalha. Possuímos cerca de três mil homens em batalha, contando com os Gregos. Supúnhamos que haveria um batalhão Macedónio de cerca de mil e quinhentos homens, mal organizado, à nossa espera. – ele fez um esgar – Mas, afinal, deparámo-nos com um batalhão de cinco mil homens bem organizados e camuflados, prontos para nos atracar, mal sobrepujamos a muralha. Tínhamos preparado quatro frentes de batalha: uma constituída por arqueiros camuflados, que haveriam ficar na muralha e abater o máximo de inimigos com o arco. Outras duas frentes de batalha, deveriam avançar em direcção ao palácio pelos flancos da muralha, ou seja, avançariam pelo lado Ocidental e Oriental do muro, respectivamente.

«A última frente deveria concentrar-se no centro da batalha e aniquilar o máximo de Macedónios. O teu Pai, Shino e alguns guardas guerreiros ficaram de vir para cá apenas depois do amanhecer, dando-nos tempo para ganhar vantagem, facilitando o resgate. Shino tem a tarefa de se infiltrar no castelo enquanto o Rei exige um confronto de cara-a-cara com Pein, como uma distracção. Dei as coordenadas do esconderijo da Princesa a Shino, pelo que ele apenas a tem que libertar.»

Continuámos a caminho do palácio, que agora se encontrava a menos de dois quilómetros de nós.

- Mas, como se por _magia_, – ele fez uma careta sarcástica – tínhamos quase o dobro de adversários à nossa espera, então tivemos que mudar os planos. Os arqueiros misturaram-se com a quarta frente, e concentraram-se no coração da batalha. Os outros continuam a avançar pelos flancos, ou melhor, a _tentar_ avançar, pois não me parece que estejam a ter sucesso. São simplesmente demasiados, e desconfio que o Imperador tenha mais homens ainda a vigiar o Palácio.

Concentrei-me em tudo o que Neji dizia, processando a informação.

- E o que vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos lutar perto do castelo e tentar saber se há muitos guardas a rondar a zona, ou se a maioria está na batalha.

Fazia sentido. Se houvesse muitos guardas no castelo, teríamos que alertar Shino ou até mesmo mudar o plano.

- Tenten, já estamos perto do palácio. – disse, retirando-me dos meus devaneios – A partir daqui, é melhor seguirmos a pé. O teu ombro está melhor?

- Sim.

- Dói-te, não dói?

- Não!

Ele ainda murmurou um "casmurra" antes de desmontar o cavalo e olhar para mim.

- Cuida-te Tenten, e não faças burrices. Não saias de ao pé de mim e não olhes nos olhos dos inimigos, eles podem reconhecer-te. – já ia preparar-me para desmontar, quando ele acrescentou, olhando-me nos olhos – E promete-me uma coisa: se algo acontecer a mim, ao teu pai, à tua irmã ou a quem quer que seja, NÃO tentes fazer nada. Escondes-te e depois foges, ou, se tiveres oportunidade, sobes o muro a Sul e montas um dos cavalos que lá estão preparados. Entendido?

Arrepiei-me com as suas palavras, mas assenti com a cabeça.

- Agora vamos.

Desmontei, e juntos misturámo-nos por entre a batalha, seguindo o caminho em calçada que nos levaria ao palácio.

Continuámos a defender-nos dos ataques dos Macedónios, Neji com a sua espada e eu com o (agora) meu arco. O tempo ia passando e cada vez estávamos mais próximos do castelo, mas ao mesmo tempo aumentava o número de inimigos e mais difíceis se tornavam de abater.

Quando, por instinto, olhei para o lado, não acreditei no que vi.

- TEMARI?! – O QUE, COM TUDO O QUE É SANTO, FAZ ELA AQUI???

Ela virou-se para mim e reconheceu-me imediatamente. Ela sorriu como só ela consegue. Um sorriso que diz não-te-preocupes-eu-estou-aqui. Mas não estava sozinha, Shikamaru estava ao lado dela, desviando-se e desferindo golpes nos inimigos. Deveria ter contado com isso: Temari nunca na vida ficaria em casa enquanto Shikamaru correria perigo numa batalha sangrenta – e isso fez-me lembrar alguém.

Lutavam juntos como se fossem um só, como uma dança ensaiada por companheiros de equipa enquanto brincavam aos Reis e Piratas (N.a - algo do género, polícias e ladrões em versão séc. XVII). Voltei a concentrar-me na batalha, a tempo de ver um Macedónio a correr na minha direcção, preparado para desferir um golpe no meu ombro. Desviei-me a tempo, embora à rasca, e preparei-me mentalmente para lhe desferir o punhal no coração, um golpe que o mataria, quando uma lâmina brilhante passou à minha frente e liquidou o inimigo num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Olhei para o lado.

- Eu era capaz, isso foi escusado.

- Simplesmente não deixes que nada te aconteça, Tenten. – disse Neji, enquanto encostávamos as costas um no outro e prosseguíamos com a carnificina horrorosa.

Shika e Tema juntaram-se a nós, lutando e matando todos os que se ousavam a chegar perto demais.

- O que raio estás aqui a fazer?! – perguntou Temari, enquanto desferia um golpe num homem. Também ela e Shikamaru tinham cortes e arranhões na cara e nos braços, mas nada de grave, constatei aliviada.

- Agora não temos tempo para explicações. Eu e Neji precisamos de chegar ao palácio do Imperador, achas que vocês nos poderiam ajudar a abrir barreira? São cada vez mais. É urgente, temos que nos despachar. – enquanto falava, Neji liquidava rápida e eficazmente mais uns quantos adversários, enquanto eu me esforçava em dar conta de um gigante de dois metros que vinha a caminho. Antes que ele tivesse tempo suficiente para chegar a mim, trespassei-lhe o coração com uma das minhas setas. O sangue brotou como um rio do seu peito. Depois caiu inerte à minha frente.

- Claro. Shika?

Este voltou-se para ela, desferrando mesmo assim a espada na barriga de um soldado que se aproximava das suas costas.

- Que problemático… vamos. Ah, e é bom voltar a ver-vos!

Neji espetou o seu punhal do coração de mais um guerreiro, e juntou-se a nós, sorrindo para eles. Ao longe, vi Gaara, o irmão de Temari. Claro, se ela estava aqui, ele também estaria. Bastou ele olhar-nos enquanto avançávamos, para se pôr ao lado de Neji e nos ajudar a abrir barreira.

Sim, estes éramos _nós_. Os cinco amigos de infância, que em pequenos brincavam à luta e guerra com tacos de madeira. Quem diria, que seria neste cenário triste que nos reencontraríamos todos outra vez?

Rumámos em direcção ao Palácio, com uma nova onde de esperança e confiança dentro de nós - afinal, cinco sempre é melhor que dois. Juntos, o espaço que nos separava do palácio diminuiu rapidamente.

E então, chegamos.

Altos portões impunham-se à nossa frente de forma majestosa e assustadora, e (surpreendentemente) poucos, mais precisamente quatro guerreiros estavam na sua frente em posições de ataque, mas apenas se lhe distinguiam os vultos negros, devido à nuvem de poeira que se havia levantado com a batalha. Impunham todos espadas e punhais.

Temari foi a primeira a agir. Ela correu em direcção a um deles e tentou golpeá-lo com a sua espada, esperando ter a seu favor o elemento surpresa, mas esta foi atrozmente lançada longe, em apenas um golpe de defesa.

Fiquei atónica com o que os meus olhos estavam a presenciar – Temari, _a_ Temari havia sido desarmada sem esforços. Olhando atónica para o adversário, Temari tentou um golpe corporal, dando-lhe um pontapé a nível do rosto, mas ele reagiu rapidamente, segurando o seu pé e rematando-a longo dali. Vi, pela periferia, Shikamaru retesar-se e olhar assustado para ela.

_Meu deus_. Pensei alarmada.

Forcei as minhas pernas a correr em direcção a ela, mas um deles barrou-me o caminho com a espada ainda antes de ter dado o primeiro passo. Senti Neji a meu lado ficar tenso e lançar-me um olhar significativo. Percebi que não devia chamar a atenção sobre mim.

_Quem são eles?_ Era a pergunta que me assolava a cabeça, e certamente a dos meus companheiros também.

O espaço à nossa volta estava vazio, éramos apenas nós cinco e eles quatro. E quando finalmente a poeira assentou, pudemos conferir que todos tinham mantos pretos vestidos, com capuzes e detalhes em vermelho que lhes cobriam a cara –

_Claro_, pensei. Eram os "guardas" pessoais de Pein. Os guerreiros Macedónios mais fortes que ficaram com a tarefa de proteger o seu Imperador a qualquer custo. Eram poucos, mal o número não teria significado no caso deles, com certeza.

- O que querem – ouviu-se o vulto do meio pronunciar, numa voz afiada como a lâmina de uma espada – e o que fazem aqui?

Neji avançou um passo em frente – Deixem-nos passar… ou será pior para vozes. – disse, numa voz carregada de indiferente ameaça, à qual os outros apenas riram.

Conforme o seu riso cessou, eles tiraram os capuzes, e descobriram os seus rostos. Eram três homens e uma mulher, visto que a última fora a que se pronunciara primeiro. Havia um homem loiro e alto, com uma franja a tapar-lhe o rosto; um ruivo baixo de olhos enormes e, por último, um muito alto de cabelo cinzento claro. A mulher possuía um estranho cabelo arroxeado e curto, com uma flor branca presa nele.

- Palermas, isso é o que vocês são. – disse o da franja loira, que estava ao lado do ruivo.

- Vê lá se os palermas não te dão uma sova, óh loirinho oxigenado. – rosnou Temari, que se tinha levantado e voltado para junto de nós. Vi que ela se segurava ao braço, claramente havia-se magoado nele com a queda.

O loiro riu – O loirinho aqui tem nome, e é Deidara. A dose ainda não te chegou, _menina_? Sabes, campos de luta não são sítios para menininhas mimadas e rebeldes como tu, hn.

Temari olhou ameaçadoramente para ele. – Não me irr-

- Chega. - interrompeu o ruivo, numa voz fria e cortante. – Se eles insistem tanto em lutar, fazemos-lhe a vontade.

- Tu mandas, Sasori. – disse o de nome Deidara.

Como se o tivessem ensaiado, todos correram na nossa direcção, prontos para atacar. Cada um havia escolhido o seu alvo, visto que corriam em direcção de cada um de nós.

A mulher correu na minha direcção. Preparei o meu arco e lancei uma seta directamente para o seu peito, mas ela interceptou-a facilmente com a espada, desviando-a do rumo, e atacou-me. Segurei a espada com ambas as mãos e suportei o ataque.

Meu Deus, que força!

Atrevi um olhar para os outros – estavam em situações semelhantes à minha. Neji lutava com o chamado Sasori, Gaara com o do cabelo cinzento, Temari e Shikamaru lutavam ambos contra Deidara, que agora empunhava uma espada e um punhal.

A mulher à minha frente aliviou o peso sobre as lâminas e atacou-me de lado, fazendo-me desviar para evitar o golpe. Continuei a defender-me daqueles ataques brutos, mas o meu ombro doía terrivelmente em cada movimento.

Ela atacava pela periferia, eu desviava-me e defendia-me com a espada. Ela impulsionava-se para trás, atacando de frente, e eu desviava e tentava atacar, sem sucesso. Ataque, defesa. Ataque, defesa. Ataque, defesa.

Ficámos nisto por, me pareceu, muito tempo. Os golpes dela eram poderosos, cheios de força e perícia calculada. Amestrava a espada com inteligência.

Ao longo da luta, senti que estava a ficar cansada. As lutas deixavam marcas no meu corpo, tornando-me mais lenta, e certamente isso não lhe passou despercebido.

Ouvi um grito abafado não muito longe dali, e reconheci a voz de Neji. Não poderia ser verdade.

- NEJI, NÃO! – gritei com todas as minhas forças.

Procurei-o com o olhar, e vi-o a cair de joelhos em frente ao homem.

Tarde demais percebi que pagaria caro por essa distracção. Quando dei conta, ela já me havia deitado ao chão, de maneira que perdi o capacete e este rolou longe de mim.

As lutas à minha volta pararam, tudo olhava para mim. Cinco segundos de silêncio, foi tudo o que ouvi antes do bramido de frustração de Neji, o qual se esforçava arduamente para se levantar.

Mas era tarde demais.

Um momento de distracção. Um segundo de desconcentração. Um erro fatal.

Preparei-me para o impacto que a espada empunhada da mulher causaria em mim. Fechei os olhos, mas em vez da dor, ouvi um grunhido, que me pareceu vindo de muito longe, e senti algo a abaixar-se rapidamente à minha frente.

Abri os olhos.

* * *

Pois é, minha gente mais amada, RECEBI O MEU PC DE VOLTA :D

E cooomo prometido, a actualização (: isto é recorde, recebi-o hoje de manhã e já aqui está a esperada batalha, os meus dedos querem tirar férias :s Não mas assério, tinha tantas saudades aqui do FF *-* novamente, muitoo obrigada pelas reviews e por quem leu a história, realmente quando eu ainda apenas lia fanfics, ouvia todos os autores dizerem que as reviews são a força dos autores, mas eu nunca acreditei, até agora. Dá _tão_ mais vontade de escrever e escrever e escrever :D

Então, vemo-nos no próximo capítulo? :D não demora a saír, prometido é devido meus amores, e nunca esquecer de mandar reviews não? :D

Beijinhos!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 13 – Infinitamente, até à morte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence [ ainda x risada maléfica x ]

**Tempo e Espaço: **Uma Inglaterra "inovadora" no séc. XVII

_Preparei-me para o impacto que a espada empunhada da mulher causaria em mim, mas em vez dela, ouvi um grunhido, que me pareceu vindo de muito longe, e algo a abaixar-se à minha frente._

_Abri os olhos._

Desequilibrei-me novamente para trás com o peso do corpo que caiu em cima de mim. Era pesado, e um líquido quente brotava dele e desaguava à nossa volta, vermelho e viscoso.

Não poderia. O que estava a acontecer?

Com dificuldade, saí de debaixo daquele corpo e procurei o seu rosto, temendo o pior.

Mas mal eu adivinhava que o pior não se comparava àquilo – o meu pai estava ali mesmo, terrivelmente ferido, com os olhos semicerrados e a respiração lenta e pesada.

Não mexi um músculo. Isto não poderia ser verdade. Isto não estava a acontecer, é mau demais. Comecei a sentir espasmos terríveis pelo meu corpo, enquanto a cor abandonava lentamente o rosto do meu pai

- Não. Não, não pode ser… NÃO! NÃO! – gritei, desesperada. Agarrada ao rosto do meu pai, apenas reparei que chorava quando já não tinha mais lágrimas para deitar.

- Shhh, Tenten. Promete-me só que… que vais trazê-la para casa… - disse o meu pai, custando-lhe respirar - Cuida-te, Tenten, meu amor…

E com isto, o seu rosto descaiu para o lado, inerte. Exangue. _Morto_.

Memórias vinham à minha mente, pedaços de vida passados, que agora seriam apenas meras recordações.

_Sabes, a tua mãe conheceu-me como um rebelde e peras – disse, sorrindo – também adorava cavalgar, como tu. Mas as responsabilidades como herdeiro chamaram-me à razão._

…

_- Não te esqueças que hoje de manhã tens aulas de etiqueta e logo à noite vamos jantar com os Uchihas. Está preparada às vinte horas em ponto, não tolero atrasos._

…

_- A tua irmã foi raptada pela colónia vizinha e eles mataram-na. – o meu pai interrompeu-a._

…

_Abracei-o com força. Deixei transparecer todo o amor e apoio que consegui naquele gesto. Podemos dar-nos muito mal às vezes, e ele pode ser frio, insensível, objectivo e calculista; mas ele é o meu pai. E eu amo-o, adoro-o, infinitamente, até à morte._

…

_E eu amo-o, adoro-o, infinitamente, até à morte…_

Essa frase ecoou na minha memória como um arrependimento profundo. Um afecto calado. Uma oportunidade desperdiçada.

O facto que me torturava mais era que nunca lho tinha dito: que o amo, o adoro, infinitamente, até à morte.

_Até à morte…_

Grossas gotas de chuva caíam á minha volta, levando o sangue e as lágrimas da minha face.

Gritei de desespero e frustração, abraçando o corpo dele. Mal tinha reparado que a batalha à minha frente já havia recomeçado, mas com mais pessoas nela envolvidas. Olhei rapidamente, em busca de Neji, mas em vez dele, reconheci Uzumaki Naruto, que lutava arduamente com Sasori. Shikamaru lutava desta vez com o homem alto do cabelo cinzento, Aburame Shino, o que resgatará Nami, lutava com Deidara. Neji vinha a correr com dificuldade em direcção a mim, ajoelhando-se a meu lado.

Agarrei-me a ele como se a minha vida dependesse disso, o que tinha um rasto de verdade. Chorei, gritei, solucei, berrei até não ter forças. Sentia-me lixo.

Agarrei-me a ele como se a minha vida dependesse disso, o que tinha um rasto de verdade. Chorei, gritei, solucei, berrei até não ter forças. Sentia-me lixo.

_O meu pai morrera._

Tal pensamento causou um impacto maior em mim que qualquer outro que já sentira.

E as mesmas palavras que repetira momentos antes ecoavam na minha cabeça "Amo-o, adoro-o, infinitamente, até à morte".

- Tenten… calma. Anda, eu lev-

- Não. – interrompi-o, levantando-me – Vai tu. Vão buscá-la. Rápido. Eu ainda tenho contas a ajustar – senti toda a tristeza transformar-se em raiva absoluta, e uma sede de vingança, ácida e perigosa, percorreu todo o meu corpo em busca da sua realização.

Procurei aquela mulher no meio da confusão – e encontrei-a a poucos metros de nós, fitando-nos com um olhar que denunciava uma certa curiosidade mal disfarçada.

Senti uma força bruta fazer as minhas pernas caminharem na sua direcção, involuntariamente. Não estava com controlo sobre o meu corpo.

- Tenten. – Neji segurou-me os braços, impedindo-me de avançar – Não faças isso, não te vais sentir bem contigo própria. Matar não é solução… - disse-me suavemente. – O teu pai morreu para evitar que tal acontecesse contigo, ele morreu por _ti_. Não tornes a sua morte um mero desperdício entregando-te assim para os braços dela.

Por um lado, sabia que as palavras de Neji estavam certas, mas por outro, estava-me nas tintas. Tinha que o despistar.

- Vai, Neji. Eu tenho que fazer isto, não me sentirei bem comigo própria se não o fizer! Eu sei que vingança não é solução, mas coloca-te no meu lugar! – ele fechou os olhos. Sabia que ele entendia. Dei-lhe um rápido beijo na mão e afastei-me, com os olhos postos na figura imóvel da mulher de cabelos azuis, a poucos metros de mim.

Novamente, a corrente de ódio fluía em mim, com vontade de se saciar. Avancei, empunhando a minha espada que estivera caída ao lado do corpo do meu pai. Ela, por sua vez, sorria de maneira maníaca na minha direcção.

Corri e, com um grito que nem tive intenção de largar, ataquei-a. Ela desviou-se, apesar de surpreendida com o golpe, e por sua vez tentou acertar-me com a espada. Amparei o golpe, mas recuei com a força. Continuei a defender-me dos ataques dela.

Assim sucederam muitos minutos, ela atacava e eu defendia, esperando por uma oportunidade de golpeá-la que nunca chegava.

_Tenho que arranjar maneira de lhe acertar_, pensei.

Tentei focar-me nos seus movimentos: ela defendia-se e atacava 90% das vezes utilizando os seus braços. Não utilizava os pés nem as pernas, e os passos que dava eram mínimos e apenas os necessários.

E aí tive uma ideia.

Dessa vez, recuei mais um pouco, fazendo-a dar um enorme passo para me atacar novamente. Desviei-me, e recuei.

Novamente, ela atacou e eu recuei. Desviava, recuava. Ela atacava.

Desviei e recuei. E aí, quando ela me atacaria, baixei-me o mais rápido que pude, mas ainda senti os meus cabelos serem cortados pela lâmina da sua espada.

Com um movimento rápido, interceptei o meu pé entre os dela e puxei. A rasteira funcionara: ela caiu desamparada à minha frente, de costas.

_É agora._

Rapidamente, empunhei a minha espada com ambas as mãos e, com o mais puro ódio, fitei-a nos olhos e gritei.

- É PELO MEU PAI! – e trespassei-lhe o peito com a espada. Ainda pude ouvir um "maldita" vindo da mulher deitava à minha frente, antes da cabeça dela tombar inerte para o lado.

Ela havia morrido.

Retirei a espada dali, e joguei-a longe de mim, não a queria mais. Tinha o meu arco, e tal chegava-me. Não queria matar assim novamente.

As lembranças do meu pai voltaram à minha mente, provocando uma dor insuportável em mim, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora – havia muito a ser feito.

Olhei à minha volta: Neji lutava não muito longe de mim, com o loiro, Deidara; Sasori e Naruto ainda disputavam entre si; Shikamaru lutava com o homem do cabelo cinza. Não havia sinal do espião que deveria resgatar Nami.

Suspirei aliviada, provavelmente ele já a estaria a salvar. Vi Temari correr na minha direcção.

- Estás bem? Meu Deus, eu vi o que aconteceu, Tenten, eu sinto tanto…

- Agora não, Temari. Temos que ir buscá-la. Onde está o Aburame? Ela já foi?

- Não sei, por isso é que vim falar contigo. Se queres saber o que eu acho, não confio nele. Em vez de me deixar lutar com Deidara e ganhar avanço para resgatá-la, ele é que lutou com ele, mas eu observei-os. – ela fez um esgar sarcástico – Acredita, se aquilo era uma luta séria eu sou Maria Madalena em carne e osso.

Franzi o sobrolho. O que quereria dizer isto agora?

Lembrei-me das palavras de Neji hoje de manhã "Acho que fomos traídos, Tenten, nem mais nem menos".

E então, como se me tivessem deitado água gelada em cima, interliguei tudo: _Shino era o traidor. _Fora ele, que sempre estivera a par de tudo pelo Uzumaki, que transmitira as informações a Pein. Fora ele que o avisara das nossas intenções, preparando o exército a tempo. Por isso é que os Macedónios não cederam ao Ultimato, sabiam que, com as informações de Shino, seriam capazes de nos vencer em batalha.

Deus, agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Temari, é ele! Oh meu deus, é ele! – ela parecia confusa.

- O que queres dizer?

- Céus, não há tempo para explicar! Ele é um traidor, Meu Deus! Onde é que ele está?

Não se viam sinais de Shino em lado algum. Eu temia o pior. Se ele supostamente deveria ir resgatar a minha irmã, o que fará ele de verdade…?

Tremi só de pensar.

- Eu vi-o entrar no palácio. Mas porqu-

- Vamos, rápido!

Corremos em direcção ao palácio passando pelas lutas que se desenrolavam à nossa volta. Vi que Neji nos tinha visto, pois tinha acabado de dar o golpe mortal em Deidara. Ele correu na nossa direcção.

- Neji, é ele! Meu Deus, temos qu-

- Eu sei. O loirinho disse-me tudo. Tolo, pensava que me mataria e que comigo o segredo iria para o túmulo. Vamos.

Atravessámos os portões e corremos atrás de Neji. Percorremos o enorme salão de entrada, sendo discretos para não atrair os poucos guardas que ali estavam, e entrámos numa porta pequena de metal, que estava semi-aberta. Dava passagem para um lanço de escadas de pedra em caracol. Subimos apressadamente, pareciam que nunca tinham fim.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao seu topo, deparámo-nos com cinco portas, todas iguais. Neji entrou pela última da esquerda, que dava origem a outro lance de escadas.

Esforçava-me por segui-lo, mas o cansaço apoderava-se do meu corpo com uma força bruta, e o meu ombro começava a latejar fortemente.

Reparei, preocupada, que Neji também se esforçava para andar, e lembrei-me de quando o vi cair de joelhos com um golpe de Sasori. Deveria estar ferido.

Temari também estava mal, reparei que ela se agarrava ao braço e que coxeava. Lembrei-me da pancada que ela levara de Deidara, quando caiu de lado no chão.

Corremos o máximo que podíamos (e conseguíamos), mas novamente as malditas escadas pareciam não ter fim.

Meu Deus, se não chegarmos a tempo, é Nami quem sofre as consequências. Tal não pode acontecer! Não agora, que estávamos tão perto de a salvar. Não agora, que o meu pai se sacrificou por toda esta maldita batalha. Não agora, que prometemos à minha mãe que a traríamos de volta.

Não agora, que finalmente tudo parecia começar a bater certo.

- Não aguento mais… - murmurou Temari, gemendo – Vão, despachem-se…

- Temari… - custava-me abandoná-la ali, mas tínhamos que encontrar Nami – Por favor, toma conta de ti. Obrigada por tudo.

- Vá, menos conversa, despachem-se!

- Vamos Tenten. – disse Neji, pegando-me na mão. – Estamos quase lá.

De repente, lembrei-me de uma coisa.

- Neji, mas ela não estava nas masmorras…? – perguntei, lembrando-me da vez em que ele dissera isso ao meu pai.

- Sim. Mas eles descobriram que a vi lá, e mudaram-na para cá. Deidara disse-mo.

Subimos juntos o resto das escadas, e quando parecia que não tínhamos mais fôlego para gastar, chegamos ao sótão do que parecia o interior de uma torre, grande e redonda.

Havia apenas uma porta, que também se encontrava entreaberta como a primeira. Ouvimos barulhos vindos de lá, vozes a conversarem baixinho.

Neji fez-me sinal para não fazer barulho e aproximou-se da porta, espreitando. O meu coração queria saltar do meu peito para fora. Cuidadosamente, aproximei-me de Neji, tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio.

Mas tal como o azar que nos tem perseguido, chutei sem querer uma pequena pedra de que estava no caminho. O barulho fez eco ao cair nas escadas.

As vozes calaram-se abruptamente, e Neji voltou a sua cabeça muito lentamente para trás, exibindo uma expressão pouco amigável.

Ele puxou-me rapidamente e pôs-me a mão na boca, colocando-se na penumbra, à escuta.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, foi tudo o que ouvi antes de me assustar com uma seta que voou directamente na nossa direcção, e se Neji não se tivesse desviado quão rapidamente, nos teria acertado em cheio.

O susto foi tanto que paralisei. O meu coração batia freneticamente, fazendo as minhas veias pulsar com uma adrenalina pouco comum. Olhei para Neji, que estava com o rosto mais branco que cal, e fiz-lhe uma pergunta silenciosa. "E agora?"

Neji olhou pensativamente para a porta durante um bocado, e depois para mim. Olhou novamente para a porta.

Voltou-se para mim outra vez e apontou para outra pedra que estava no chão – Dá um pontapé nela – sussurrou, tão baixo que até tive dificuldade em ouvir. – E quando eu disser "arco", tu entras simplesmente no salão, esta bem?

Assenti com a cabeça, embora confusa. Ele soltou a mão da minha boca e colocou-se atrás da porta. Fiz o que ele mandou, percebendo que fazia parte do plano dele.

Dei um pontapé na pedra, que, tal como a outra, caiu das escadas abaixo e fez eco.

Ouvimos outros dois segundos de silêncio dentro da sala.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou uma das vozes vinda da sala, seguidos de passos em direcção à porta.

Escondi-me atrás de Neji, e quando o homem atravessou a porta, ele segurou-o e tapou-lhe a boca, fazendo de seguida um movimento rápido com as mãos, quebrando-lhe o pescoço sem emitir um som. Ele morreu imediatamente, e Neji largou-o no chão sem o mínimo de cuidado, apesar de silenciosamente.

Constatei que se tratava de outro servo de Pein, já que tinha vestido o mesmo manto preto que os outros.

Neji retirou o arco do homem morto, fez-me sinal para ficar onde estava e entrou na sala.

Estava ansiosa, não podia ver nada do que se passava lá dentro, apenas ouvir.

- Dêem-me a Princesa ou será pior para vocês. – ouvi a voz de Neji dizer.

- Neji Hyuuga! – disse uma das vozes, que reconheci como sendo a do Aburame – Qual surpresa vê-lo aqui, não estava à espera que chegasse tão longe. Agora já sei, não devo subestimar o génio dos Hyuuga.

- Subestimar-me foi o maior erro da tua vida, _Shino_. Agora dêem-me a Princesa.

Ouvi o som de passos e espadas a serem desembainhadas.

- Então, onde está a cortesia que lhe ensinaram, _Neji_? Não sabe que não se trata das pessoas por _tu_? – na última sílaba, ouviu-se o som de duas espadas a colidir – Tenha calma, Neji, a Princesa está bem, ou melhor, está… viva. – ouviu-se uma risada sarcástica e um segundo colidir de espadas, seguido de muitos outros.

Durante muito tempo, o som das lâminas foi o único que se ouvia, sem contar com as raras injúrias vindas da boca do Aburame durante o duelo.

Aguardava silenciosa a minha deixa para entrar no esquema de Neji, rezando silenciosamente que não acontecesse nada de mal a ele ou à minha irmã, e que aquilo acabasse rapidamente.

Foi entre os meus devaneios silenciosos que ouvi um grito ensurdecedor vindo lá de dentro, fazendo o meu coração falhar uma batida.

Quase não resisti ao impulso de espreitar pela fenda, tamanha foi a angústia de imaginar Neji ferido. Por tal, mal ouvi a sua voz, o alívio que me assolou foi como uma nova esperança.

- Maldito sejas, Aburame Shino, traidor da tua agora renegada pátria. Que apodreças no inferno. – Ditas essas palavras, ouviu-se um baque surdo, denunciando o tombo Aburame.

Ouviram-se palmas vagarosas de dentro do salão e passos a aproximarem-se.

- Muito bem, Neji. – disse uma voz calma e suave, denunciante de perigo – Vejo que chegaste longe.

- Chega deste jogo, Pein. Entrega-me a Princesa, já não há nada que possas fazer.

- Aí é que te enganas, meu amigo. Enquanto eu respirar, a Princesa não terás.

Congelei. Ali estava Pein, o culpado de tudo isto, em carne e osso. Senti uma raiva absoluta pela sua voz e por toda a sua existência.

Ouvi Neji a empunhar a sua espada, rasgando o ar.

Pein riu-se – Queres ter um duelo contra mim? Tu e que batalhão?

Neji também se riu, sarcástico – Eu e o meu _arco_.

Meu Deus, é agora. Agarrei firmemente na espada do homem morto e no meu arco, e entrei no salão.

Era um espaço amplo, sem janelas e apenas com iluminação de velas. Tinha um tecto alto e redondo, tal como as paredes de pedra, sendo que no centro do salão havia uma elevação, onde um corpo estava depositado. No chão, estava o corpo do Aburame, inerte. Reconheci, sobressaltada, que ele estava com um capuz preto a cobrir-lhe o rosto, tal como o homem com o qual eu sonhara.

_Era Nami_, constatei, por um lado aliviada, por outro horrorizada.

A vontade que tinha de correr e esmagá-la nos meus braços foi avassaladora, mas fixei o meu olhar nos dois homens à minha frente.

Ali estava Pein, mais apavorante que alguma vez imaginara. Com o seu porte altivo e arrogante, era até um pouco mais alto que Neji; o seu cabelo arrepiado num tom entre o ruivo e o louro, resultando num tom alaranjado; e os seus múltiplos orifícios e estranhos buracos faciais, que se dizia terem sido feitos durante uma tortura feita a ele pelo meu avô, antigo Rei da Inglaterra, quando Pein tentara invadi-la, antes de invadir a Macedónia. Daí ele ter raptado Nami, pela sua sede de vingança doentia.

Enquanto eu estudava o salão e Pein, numa questão de segundos, o Rei Invasor estudara-me a mim.

- O que temos aqui! – disse, sorrindo trocista – Isto é melhor do que eu previa! Duas cartadas de uma só vez_, Princesa Tenten Mitsashi_.

O ódio corria nas minhas veias.

- Solta-a. – disse, num to de voz firme, colocando-me ao lado de Neji. – Solta a Nami.

- Em troca do quê?

- Da tua vida? – perguntei, sarcástica. Não, não tinha medo dele.

Ele riu-se, aquele som que odiei desde o primeiro momento. – Vamos, não brinquem comigo. Não estavam à espera que eu delineasse este plano perfeito ao longo de tantos anos, apenas para ter essa Princesa insignificante em cativeiro, pois não?

- Fizeste-o por vingança. – disse Neji, num tom duro.

- Hum… Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas esse não era o fulcral, meus amigos. Pensem comigo: quando eu matar essas ousadas que se denominam Princesas, quem ficará no comando de Inglaterra futuramente? – disse, num tom de voz demasiado inocente e suave – Pois, _ninguém_. E se, por ventura, eu matasse o Grande Rei Mitsashi, acidentalmente, durante a batalha, quem ficará no comando Inglês neste momento? Exactamente, ninguém. E quem poderá vingar as torturas infernais, – o seu tom de voz ia-se tornando mais grave e intenso – suportadas _tão_ dificilmente por um Maldito que se intitulava por Rei de Inglaterra? Sim. Eu, Pein, Futuro Rei de Inglaterra e Mestre da Macedónia, conquistarei um Reino tão vasto que nem o mais ousado se atreverá a contradizer-me.

Processei a informação, chegando a uma conclusão dolorosa e cruel.

- Queres dizer que… que apenas a raptaste para servir de _isco_? – perguntei, sentindo-me mal só de imaginar o que Nami deveria ter passado até agora e saber que foi tudo apenas para me atrair a mim e ao meu Pai cá.

- Princesa esperta. – disse, piscando o olho.

- Seu verme nojento, não vales nada! – gritei, avançando contra ele com a espada empunhada. Sentia toda a raiva e sede de vingança pelo meu pai e por Nami, acumulada em cada milímetro do meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir uma força avassaladora de matar e esfolar o desgraçado que a provocou.

Vi que Neji tentara impedir-me, mas eu continuei a correr na direcção de Pein para me satisfazer.

Ao meu acto, Pein apenas sorriu, mas em vez de empunhar a espada para me atacar ou se defender, ele retirou um punhal estreito e afiado do cinto, o qual lançou com uma perícia inimaginável rumo ao centro do salão.

_NÃO_.

Só tive tempo de parar de correr e olhar, desesperada, para o corpo da minha irmã que estava na cama de pedra improvisada no centro do salão.

Tudo parecia acontecer em câmara lenta: o punhal a voar em direcção a Nami, Neji a praguejar fortemente atrás de mim, Pein a gargalhar maniacamente e o som duma espada cair ao chão, que sabia ser a minha que havia tombado da minha mão.

Abanava a cabeça, como se o Não silencioso a pudesse salvar.

Quando o punhal estava a centímetros da barriga de Nami, e eu já estava prestes a desmaiar, um milagre cruzou o ar.

Algo, muitíssimo veloz e pequeno, interceptou o punhal de Pein e arremessou-o para longe, fazendo-o embater na parede de pedra e ficar lá espetado, preso entre outro punhal de duas lâminas afiadas.

Olhei atónica para trás, na direcção da porta.

Ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Itachi Uchiha estava ali, empunhando duas espadas nas mãos, um arco às costas e sangue no rosto.

Durante três segundos, não se ouviu um som. Pein tinha parado de gargalhar ao ver que não acertara.

Olhávamos os três para Itachi, que por sua vez olhava para Nami.

Foi nesse curto espaço de tempo, que soube o que deveria fazer. Era agora, ou jamais o conseguiria, e se não o conseguisse, todos sofreríamos as consequências.

Saquei de uma seta da minha bolsa, prendi-a ao arco e retesei a corda. Mal tempo tive de fazer a pontaria, quando, quase involuntariamente, soltei. Pein só teve tempo de olhar para mim, negando, quando a seta lhe trespassou o coração como jacto de vento afiado, chegando a revelar-se do outro lado, nas suas costas.

Os olhos de Pein reviraram-se, ele tremeu e, com um último suspiro, disse – Maldita sejas, Mitsashi.

Aí tombou para trás, finalmente morto.

Olhei para Neji, que me fitava atónico. Apenas pude abrir a minha boca para a fechar novamente a seguir.

Olhei para Itachi, mas ele já estava ao pé de Nami. Corri ao encontro dela, e quando lá cheguei, é que tomei consciência.

Nós havíamos conseguido.

- NAMI! – gritei, sem me conter. Elevei-lhe o tronco e olhei-a nos olhos, eles estavam semiabertos. – Nami fala comigo, estás bem?

Ela fitava-nos, enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava do canto do seu olho verde para se misturar com o seu cabelo castanho. Abanando a cabeça afirmativamente, ela deu-nos a confirmação que nada de mal se passava com ela.

Abracei-a tão fortemente como podia, afagando-lhe o cabelo e o rosto, enquanto lágrimas botavam dos meus olhos sem cessar, tanto por a ter encontrado, como por ter tido de perder o meu pai para o fazer.

Estávamos ambas incapazes de dizer algo. A saudade e a alegria era tanta que nos sufocava. Ficámos assim ainda algum tempo, quando alguém que tocou no braço. Olhei, e vi Itachi, lembrando-me do que ele havia feito: salvara Nami.

- Oh, Itachi, como alguma vez te poderei agradecer o suficiente! – movida pelo momento, dei-lhe dois beijinhos nas bochechas, à boa moda antiga.

Neji fitou-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada, estupefacto com a cena, mas eu apenas me ri e dei-lhe muitíssimos beijos seguidos no rosto. Itachi falava agora com Nami, e reparei, curiosa, que ele afagava-lhe o rosto, suavemente.

Ouvimos passos e vozes nas escadas, e quando olhei para trás, não tive como sorrir. Os nossos amigos Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari e Naruto estavam ali, provavelmente fora Temari que os chamara. Ela estava ao colo de Shikamaru, e pelo que percebi, ambos estavam muito… _agradados_ com o facto. Vieram ter connosco e Neji contou-lhes o que se passava, enquanto eu me deleitava a observar a minha querida irmã.

O seu rosto evoluíra, como era de esperar, mas não havia sinal de cicatrizes ou marcas como seria de esperar: As maçãs do rosto subiram, tirando-lhe o ar infantil; os olhos esverdeados tinham sombras escuras nas suas covas, dando-lhes um ar mais misterioso; o nariz continuava um pouco arrebitado na ponta, tal como eu me lembrava; e o seu cabelo estava mais comprido que eu alguma vez imaginara ser possível, pois já ultrapassava o fundo das costas.

Ao todo, ela revelava uma beleza exótica incomum e misteriosa, ao mesmo tempo que prevalecia com algumas características comuns da sua infância.

Olhei-a com carinho, e ela fitou-me. Aproximei-me e peguei-lhe na mão, com cuidado. Ela guiou as nossas mãos unidas à sua boca e depositou um leve beijo na minha.

- Obrigada… - sussurrou, apenas para eu ouvir.

Sorri, sentindo-me uma completa criança, e afaguei-lhe o rosto. Sim, agora poder-se-ia dizer que… teríamos finalmente um final feliz.

* * *

POISÉ, ESTAMOS A CHEGAR AO FIM T.T minha gente, estou tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo :c vou ter saudades do refúgio que esta fic me proporcionou, um mundo onde posso mergulhar, sem hora de voltar, esquecer tudo e dar asas à imaginação *.* vai haver mais um último capítulo, ou melhor, o epílogo da história. E querem uma boa notícia? Já está escrito :D poisé, a velocidade de "postagem" depende da quantidade de reviews :pp por isso, minha gente, vençam _the lazy worm inside of you're own_ e façam a jackey aqui feliz, sim? +.+

A sério, reviews fazem qualquer pessoa feliz :D (L)

Ah, e claro, **obrigadão** por quem leu/deixou review


	15. Chapter 15

_13 De Dezembro, 1659_

_Querido Pai,_

_Parabéns! Não penses que nos esquecemos do teu Aniversário. _

_Já se passaram quase três anos desde o dia em que nos deixaste, e mesmo assim ainda sinto a falta da tua presença no meu dia-a-dia. Como (talvez) sabes, ninguém lidou bem com a tua partida repentina. Eu e Nami ficámos aterrorizadas e abatidas, não tivemos uma noite de descanso nas várias que se seguiram, tamanho buraco obscuro a tua falta causou em nós. Mãe desabou completamente, ela chorou dias e noites sem parar, tendo sido o seu único consolo a filha pródiga que finalmente regressou a casa. Neji e Itachi, provavelmente os homens que mais te respeitaram desde sempre, também ficaram abalados com o acontecido. Hatake Kakashi, os Haruno, os Inuzuka, os Uchiha, os Yamanaka (decerto ainda te lembras deles) e os Hyuuga concederam-nos os seus pesamos profundos, tal como o nosso amigo Uzumaki Naruto. Todo o povo chorou a tua morte como se das suas famílias se tratasse, tamanho o afecto que todos nutriam por ti. Posso nunca to ter dito, querido Pai, mas eu admirava-te muito, eras o Rei que qualquer reino desejaria ter e um Pai que, apesar de não o mostrar, se deleitava com o amor que possuía pela família. _

_Sobre Pein e toda a hierarquia que dominava a Colónia, não te aflijas, o Império foi destruído. Conseguimo-lo graças a ti, pai, todo o povo Macedónio te estará eternamente grato. Seguiram a linhagem sanguínea real e descobriram o neto do antigo Imperador, a trabalhar em campos de cultivo no seio de uma família adoptiva. É um bom rapaz, eu e Neji falámos com ele pouco tempo depois dele saber a notícia. Agora está em formação para, futuramente, subir ao trono. Por enquanto, um velho sábio conselheiro está no cargo até à data._

_Mas estou aqui ao lado de Neji a escrever-te esta carta, não para te lembrar este capítulo obscuro das nossas vidas, mas sim para te contar as alegres novidades que seguiram a estes três anos. Neste momento, estamos todos na nossa casa à beira-mar (aquela mesmo que tu adoravas), vamos cá passar o Natal. Para começar, não te preocupes! Eu não estou a Governar este País, pois coitado dele se tal acontecesse. Não, Nami tem regido a nossa bela Inglaterra com um senso de justiça invejável e um afecto obsessivo pelo nosso povo. Ela casou-se com Itachi! Quem diria, que eles já gostavam um do outro desde pequenos? Maldita, não me contara nada. Inicialmente, duvidei que o afecto de Itachi para com ela fosse apenas superficial e movido por interesse financeiro, mas quando vejo a maneira como ele olha para ela e para o filho, Seyu, essa questão morre em mim por falta de veracidade. Sim, o menino nasceu no final do verão passado, e para (in)felicidade dos pais, aprendeu à pouco a andar. _

_Acerca da sociedade Britânica, decerto deves estar em pulgas para saber as últimas fofocas que se ouvem por aí. O famoso Sasuke Uchiha casou com a minha amiga, Sakura Haruno. Eles formam um par fantástico, ainda mais com o barrigão dela que os acompanha para todo o lado. Shikamaru finalmente decidiu tomar iniciativa e pediu Temari em noivado o mês passado, encantador não é? Estava com receio que ele nunca mais acordaria para a vida. O suposto noivado entre Karin e Itachi dissolveu-se em ar, obviamente, mal os pais dele souberam que a Princesa nutria interesse pelo Uchiha. Pobre rapariga, essa Karin… Ah, é verdade, na festa de casamento, os Hyuugas estiveram presentes, e sabes quem eu apanhei a falar muito namoradeiramente? O nosso Naruto e a querida Hinata, prima de Neji. Temos suspeitas que a veremos muitas mais vezes no futuro._

_A mamã continua triste com a tua partida, mas creio já se conformou. Ela fala para o céu palavras de saudade todos os dias, de manhã e à noite. Tenho a certeza que cuidas bem dela, daí de cima. A distracção que o neto lhe propõe alegra-lhe a alma como a dum marinheiro ao olhar para o mar._

_E por falar em mar… bem, deves estar curioso com o que eu tenho estado a fazer. Só te sei dizer que, apesar de tudo, estou feliz. Parece que, finalmente, as coisas começam a acertar. Tenho ajudado a organizar tudo por estes lados (pois as consequências da Guerra fizeram-se sentir), juntamente com Neji, que só esteve na Grécia uns dias depois da Batalha para falar com o Tio e voltou logo para cá. Se nós estamos casados? Não, não temos pressa. Agora que estamos novamente juntos, nada nem ninguém jamais mudará isso._

_Bem, meu querido pai, escrevi isto tanto para ficares a saber das novidades como para veres que não nos esquecemos de ti (brincadeira). Sei que estás a tomar muito bem conta de todos nós e que, certamente, há-de chegar o dia em que estaremos todos reunidos novamente._

_Com muito amor de todos os teus entes queridos,_

_Tenten Mitsashi_

Reli tudo com um cuidado peculiar que raramente empregava, antes de me virar para Neji.

- Acabei. – disse-lhe, com um sorriso.

Estava na hora do crepúsculo. Estávamos sentados na areia ao lado um do outro, e enquanto eu escrevia, Neji fitava calmamente as ondas do mar.

Ele sorriu – O que vais fazer com ela?

- Ainda não sei… Talvez deva dar primeiro a Nami e à mãe, para elas a lerem…

- Tenten, essa carta foi escrita por _ti_ para o teu _pai_, não tens de a mostrar a ninguém se não quiseres. – disse, suavemente.

Então e ele? Não estaria curioso para a ler?

- Não a queres ler? – perguntei, confusa.

- Não! Muito menos eu, Tenten. Se o teu pai ainda estivesse aqui, ter-me-ia perseguido com uma foice por te ter deixado lutar na altura. De certeza que ele não quereria que fosse eu a lê-la.

Tive que me rir com esse comentário que, provavelmente, seria bem verdade.

Mas Neji tinha razão, não havia motivo para mostrar a carta a alguém.

- Já sei o que fazer com a carta Neji. Vem daí! – levantei-me, peguei-lhe na mão e corri em direcção ao rochedo que era parcialmente banhado pelo mar, com uma nova ideia em mente. O meu pai adorava o mar.

- Mas que… Onde vamos? – perguntou, deixando-se levar por mim.

Chegámos rapidamente ao rochedo e subimo-lo sem dificuldade. Arrisquei-me até à ponta da rocha mais exposta e dobrei a carta em duas.

Vendo o que eu estaria prestes a fazer, Neji abraçou-me por trás e encostou o seu rosto ao meu.

- Ele adorava o mar… - sussurrei.

- Tiveste a quem sair.

Sorri, e, dobrando a carta quatro, joguei-a para as ondas suaves.

Automaticamente, ela desdobrou-se e ficou a dançar na água cristalina, como o pedaço de afecto calado que ela representava. Ao fim de uns momentos, deixou de ser visível, indo para os confins do mar, rumo a alguma aventura incerta.

Ficámos em silêncio a observar o mar.

- Então e nós, algum plano? – perguntou-me Neji a dada altura, e pressenti-lhe um sorriso a bailar no rosto. – Vamos casar, como Shikamaru e Temari… Ter um filho, como Saukra e Sasuke… Depois ter outro… e outro… - comecei-me a rir.

- Parece-me óptimo, mas… - virei-me para ele e mordi o lábio inferior.

Ele encarou-me, à espera, com o sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

Inspirei fundo e virei-me novamente para o mar, com um sorriso enorme no rosto -Porque não compramos um barco e simplesmente partimos à descoberta do que o Horizonte nos esconde?

Neji pegou na minha mão e virou-me para ele, agarrou-me a cintura e elevou-me trinta centímetros no ar, unindo os nossos lábios enquanto rodopiava comigo ao colo, num consentimento mudo de que este… seria apenas o início da nossa aventura.

_A Story to Remember_

_

* * *

_

FIM, FINISH, THE END, FIN, ENDE, FINITO, escolham um o.o

poisé, chaguei com a minha primeira fic ao fim (: sinceramente, quando comecei a escreve-la, não pensei que a conseguisse acabar, e só, somente e apenas o consegui devido, principalmente, a estas gatinhas:

LINE MULANGO

DIDINHA

BELOCAK25

HITSASHI HYUUGA

ANNA POISONSELF

KKSS-MUSIC IN MY HEART-KKSS

MYCAH-CHAN

meninas, vocês **arrasam**.

BEIJINHOS! (L)

_Hasta La Pasta_


End file.
